This Christmas
by romeothewriter
Summary: Well this isn't such a big deal, right? She's just going to accompany her two best friends for the holidays, right? She can handle dinners with intimidating fathers, teasing mothers, ex boyfriends and that of the like, right? Because Aubrey and Chloe are just friends, and she would do anything for them. Yeah, of course. Slight AU where Jesse didn't happen. Triple Treble
1. Welcome to Virginia

**_A/N: Now, this is just to get in the spirit, you know. I'm a bit late, sure, but I thought 'why not?' Something sweet to hold it over. Now I really didn't think out details of this story. I don't know if Beca's GP because the other BIG triple treble story Im working on is. Im not sure how long its going to be though I planned it to be maybe eight chapters. Im not sure about anything else apart from the generic plot of it so if you have suggestions, be my guest lol. Okay, though, here goes._**

* * *

"Becs, come on."

"Seriously, I'm fine. Really."

"No, you're not. Stop being so stubborn. It isn't an issue."

"Not an issue? What do you mean 'not an issue'? I don't want to impose, and I - Jesus, that's like a big thing, you know?"

"Becs, we'll be staying in a hotel the first week, and we'll have our own cabin when-"

"That doesn't mean I don't have to meet the parents."

"They'll love you."

"Parents never love me. Parents don't even like me. Ever."

"Now you're over exaggerating."

"No, I'm serious. I mean, Stacie's mom still hasn't bothered to learn my name, and my dad just-"

"Becs, don't. Stop doing that to yourself. They have heard all about you, and they're going to love you. Let your dad do what he pleases. You have a place to go for Christmas, and you're trying to refuse."

"Well, I don't-"

"You know what!" a third voice now screeched from the hall, causing the other two to just about jump out of their skin.

"You're going with us to Virginia, Beca Mitchell, and that is the last that I will hear of it, do you understand me!"

Beca shuddered. "Sure, Bree, I'd love to."

And that was how it began. Chloe and Aubrey were Beca's closest friends aside from Stacie and Amy. Once they had decided to stay at Barden for grad school and Beca had accepted the position of captain for the Bellas, Amy and Stacie her co - captains, the shorter brunette had become incredibly close to the two women in the past several months. Nevertheless, Beca had yet to meet the parents and siblings though she had heard so much about them. Even for their graduations the year prior, Beca had left the ceremony immediately after Aubrey's name was called because she had not yet been informed that they were staying for grad school. She had assumed they were leaving, and she had been more broken up about it than she had projected. Three days later, she at last accepted Chloe's call, receiving news of their stay with utter joy. Now, she practically lived in their off - campus apartment, but she had been dodging the meeting of family just fine.

Now Maura Beale sounded like the sweetest woman on Earth while Aaron Posen intimidated Beca to no end with only a few words regarding him. On the bright side, Lisa Posen and JJ Beale didn't seem all _too_ scary. Aubrey insisted her mother was quiet while Chloe stated that her mothers were both stern but warm and inviting, Maura more so. Aubrey could vouch. The two had grown up together, gone through school together, which brings us to the next matter at hand.

Not only would Beca be accompanying her two friends home for the holidays, (since her father was being overbearing, her stepmonster was consistently insulting and her mother had gone on holiday with some friends) she would also be going with them to their "high school pre - reunion Christmas Party". Midway between graduation and their ten - year reunion, each class at Midlothian High School had a banquet and party for some odd reason, and both women had agreed that they would need to make an appearance. It was no surprise to Beca that both were well known in their hometown although Aubrey insisted that Chloe was the town princess while she had been known due to her family name and her father's financial stability. To this day, Beca didn't understand the blonde's insecurities whatsoever. Sure, it took Beca an entire year before she saw past the abrasive behavior and infuriating stubbornness, but once she had, she could never again doubt that Aubrey was amazing. She was outrageously passionate, ridiculously intelligent and unbelievably compassionate once she felt comfortable with someone. On top that? Well, Aubrey Posen was, in Beca's mental words, fucking gorgeous.

If you asked Aubrey, she would say something along the lines of "the alt girl isn't too bad" at the end of her senior year. These days, it would ring closer to "yeah, we've become some semblance of friends". In reality, this alt girl with her mad lib beats had burrowed into the blonde's heart and claimed a rather large portion of it. Chloe's heart had been invaded just the same, and though Beca herself had never admitted it aloud, Chloe and Aubrey took priority over everything.

* * *

"Are you guys done yet?" Beca huffed, leaning against Aubrey's Volvo.

"Almost," Chloe replied before sighing heavily before a brief moment of silence. "No."

Beca rolled her eyes, moving around to the opposite side of the car. "I knew you couldn't check tire pressure. Let me see the gauge."

"The what?"

"The pen - looking thing in your hand, Beale."

"Oh."

Chloe handed it to Beca, and she and the blonde watched in awe as she stooped beside the driver side tire, a look of pure concentration on her face.

"Well, who knew the alt girl knew anything about cars?" Aubrey smirked.

"It was just my mom and I growing up for most of the time," Beca returned with a smile. "Someone had to do it."

"Of course."

Once Beca made her rounds on all four tires, she stood up. "Okay, let's hit the road."

"Okay," Aubrey returned. "You're driving."

"What? It's your car!"

"Yes, but I was up all night mapping out the drive, finding the best fuel for the best price."

"But it's your car."

"Yes, but I'm asking you to drive."

"But - why couldn't we take my car then?"

"Mine gets better gas mileage."

"Okay, but - it's your car."

"Becs," Chloe now chimed, and Beca knew what was about to happen. "Will you please drive?"

She was gazing at those large, cerulean puppy dog eyes before she knew what was happening, but she held fast. She was fifty percent convinced, but she was not yet ready to give in. Unfortunately, Chloe had caught onto her weakness long ago. The redhead slyly patted the small of Aubrey's back while Beca eyed the car, and the blonde understood.

"Becs, I'm tired," she said, her voice now soft and enticing, causing Beca to immediately perk up. "Will you please drive?"

And there it was. Beca could barely deny one of them, so there was no way she could deny both of them. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

"Okay, fine," the brunette snapped. "Let's just go, but I'm not driving the entire eight hours."

"Okay, deal."

Aubrey was fast asleep in the backseat moments following departure while Chloe sat in the passenger seat humming to the radio. An hour into their drive, she took notice of the fact that Beca's knuckles were sheet white around the steering wheel, her body rigid in her seat.

"Becs," she called softly.

The brunette seemed to return from a distant place as she blinked rapidly before her eyes snapped over to glance at the redhead.

"Yeah, Chlo, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I should be asking you," she returned sternly.

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing's wrong."

Chloe now rested a hand on Beca's knee. "Becs, it's going to be okay."

"Yeah, okay."

"No, seriously." She squeezed the brunette's knee lightly. "It'll be fine."

"Look, I hear you, Chlo, but - I mean, I was never good around parents. I guess, I've always just been afraid of rejection whether as a friend or anything else. I know that you think I talk about my dad too much, and I'm really trying to make amends with him just like he is, but he tries so hard. _Too _hard all at once. It's still a tender spot, you know. He was gone for almost ten years, and - he never really made an effort to keep a relationship with me. I just - you know. I'm already terrified of Bree's dad, and your parents sound like the nicest people in the world. I'm not really the type of person-"

"And this is where I stop you as always. Becs, you are amazing. You know the way you used to think of Bree? The way she used to think of you? You saw past that then she saw past that, and they will too. You're passionate and creative, but you're also compassionate and loving."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, really? Is that why you always bribe the guy that gets off of work at ten from Starbucks to deliver Aubrey coffee when she's pulling an all - night study session in the library?" Beca now ducked her head, her cheeks flushing. "Is that why you agreed to watch every movie you hate with me when I was sick for three days? Is that why you blew off LA to run an all - girl acapella group of misfit girls? Is that why you left the biggest concert of the summer, which you waited in line for five hours to get tickets for, to pick up Aubrey when her car broke down in Marietta? Is that-"

"Okay, Chlo." Beca now smirked, hesitantly patting Chloe's hand before the redhead laced their fingers together as per her routine. "I get it."

"Then stop doubting yourself, Mitchell. Man up."

"Got it."

Three hours later, Aubrey was wide awake and guiding Beca off of the highway on the exit leading into a small South Carolina town. The brunette followed her directions to the best gas station, pulling up to the pump and stepping out of the car. Before the blonde could even exit the backseat, Beca was sliding her bank card through the machine.

"Beca, what are you doing?" Aubrey asked as she slid out. "I have-"

"I got it, Bree," Beca assured her.

"No, I-"

"It's okay. I got it."

"But I-"

"How about you go get us both a coffee while I handle this?"

The blonde huffed but obliged. "Okay. How about I throw in a donut as well?"

Beca grinned. "You know me too well. I would like that."

Aubrey could never deny the butterflies she felt when Beca used that soft, soothing tone with her. In fact, neither could Chloe though she couldn't understand it. Apart of her was convinced that she should feel jealous or insulted, but she didn't. She loved seeing her two favorite people acting in this way towards each other especially considering the fashion in which they started out. In turn, both of them held that same delicacy for her. It all made _too _much sense the way that they worked. While Chloe and Beca soothed Aubrey's insecurities, Chloe in turn would pacify Beca's. In reality, the redhead was probably the most stable in her own skin, but her two friends were able to contribute many vital elements to her existence. Sure, Chloe was confident, but she too had lacked the gift of gratitude growing up from other people outside of her family. She would give and give and give until she became accustomed to receiving nothing in return. Before Beca, Aubrey too had been one to take and take without any consideration for the redhead's emotions or needs. Then Beca taught her how to appreciate Chloe while simultaneously teaching Chloe how to stand up for herself against her best friend's tyranny. To put it bluntly, they balanced one another out. Three pillars and a force to be reckoned with when united.

Chloe volunteered to drive the next leg, immediately putting Christmas songs on the radio. Beca insisted on the back seat while Aubrey took to navigation just because she needed to be busy. Chloe of course knew the route like the back of her hand, but no one called Aubrey on it. When they at last arrived in Midlothian, Virginia, a suburb west of Richmond, Beca's nerves began to go into overdrive.

"Okay, so tonight, we're having dinner with my mom and dad," Aubrey recited. "My grandfather Posen as well. Therefore, we'll see Chloe's parents first a few houses down."

"Really?" Beca squeaked. "I have to play the boss level first?"

"Oh, calm down."

"You have no one to blame but yourselves for how much your dad scares me. It's like a ghost story or something."

"Yes, but that's why we get it done first. Besides, my father won't take car lag as an excuse. He requested us weeks ago."

"No, we should totally go to the Beale residence first so I can find some confidence."

"You can do that when we stop by. We say hi, have some hot cocoa then go have dinner with my parents before going back to the hotel for a nightcap."

"Ugh, why did I let you guys convince me that this was a good idea?"

"Oh, stop complaining. Would you rather spend another Christmas mixing alone in your room because I know that's what you did last year."

"Yes. Yes, I would prefer that."

"Beca Mitchell."

"Okay, sorry. I'm calm. I'll be calm."

"You don't have much of a choice."

"Right, and when is this Christmas party thing?"

"The twenty - third, so Thursday."

"And so Posens tonight, Beales tomorrow, Midlothian Trojans Thursday, and Friday..."

"Friday, you get to meet the siblings. Oh, and Grandma and Grandpa Beale."

"I can't believe you haven't met _anyone_," Chloe now huffed.

"Okay, can we go over that run - through again?" Beca asked

"We're just going to have to do it again Friday morning, Becs," Aubrey reasoned.

"You can never have enough preparation, right, Bree?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes while Chloe and Beca smirked.

"You _did _teach her that," Chloe pointed. out.

"Okay, fine," the blonde huffed. "My older brother Derek, my older sister Skye, my younger sister Elle, Chloe's older brother Marcus and her younger sisters Hanna and Trinity. Derek is twenty - eight, and he attended law school at Georgetown. He loves basketball, and he is a dog person. He has a wife named Tasha and a three - year - old daughter named Avery. Skye is his twin sister, and she just graduated from MIT. She talks a lot about the ecosystem as well as films, so we'll try to keep you away from her as much as possible alone. She has a husband named Anthony, a two - year - old son named Grady and another one the way. Elle is nineteen, and she attends the University of Virginia. She loves pop music and watching singing competitions. Adam Levine is her favorite, and she plays violin."

"Okay, my turn," Chloe sung. "Marcus is twenty - five, and he works for the FBI."

"Fantastic," Beca mumbled.

"This is his first granted leave during the holidays. He loves baseball and football, so you'll have that in common. Hanna is twenty, and she attends Virginia Tech. She loves painting, so she's really artsy and loves Indie Rock. You two will get along fine. Trin is seventeen, and she's in high school."

"Obviously."

"Stop being so rude."

"Apologies."

"Anyway, she plays volleyball and does theatre. She also takes A LOT of pictures. Do not be alarmed about that."

Beca groaned. "And Saturday?"

"Saturday, we all have dinner at the Beale residence this year," Aubrey answered. "After that, we all head up to the cabin for a week of fun leading up to New Year's."

"Anything I should indefinitely avoid?"

"Don't talk politics with my dad."

"I don't know politics."

"If he asks though, you're a liberal."

"Got it."

"In fact, just let them lead the conversations. Be yourself though, and one of us will always try to be with you."

"Damn right, you will."

"Good, then we're all set."

An hour later, after checking into their hotel, the tiny sliver of confidence Beca had managed to harness was expelled as the brunette deflated. They pulled up in front of a massive Victorian house surrounded by lush trees, the entire place blanketed with fluffy white snow. Beca was beyond awe, her eyes bulging in order to take it all in.

"Holy shit," she breathed as she stepped out of the car, suddenly feeling all too out of place.

Beca glanced down at her navy blue hoodie and dark skinny jeans, gnawing on her bottom lip anxiously. Aubrey and Chloe, who wore similar attire except they were in sweats, now reached for Beca's arms, gripping it tightly.

"Breathe, Becs," Chloe whispered into her ear, causing an involuntary shudder. "It's okay. This is going to be the easy part."

"Chlo Bear!" now came a high - pitched shriek, similar to the one which Beca was familiar with from her redhead.

"Bree!"

The three looked up to see a tall, slender woman with flowing auburn hair and bright hazel eyes standing on the front porch. Chloe was practically a spitting image of her mother. No one could deny that, and Beca smiled.

"Hi, Mom!" Chloe squealed, rushing to embrace the older woman.

Aubrey held onto Beca's arm, leading her up the drive for proper introductions. Beca gave her a grateful smile, and she had the sudden urge to take the blonde's hand in hers but refrained.

"Hey, Maura," Aubrey now greeted as they reached the woman, embracing her for a moment.

"Mom, this is Beca," Chloe now said, taking the brunette's hand in her own. "Beca, this is my mom, Maura."

"Well finally!" Maura sighed, shocking the brunette by enveloping her in a hug although Beca should have expected as much from a Beale. "I was beginning to think the miniature DJ was a Barden myth!"

Beca blushed now as they parted. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Beale."

"Oh, please, Sweetie. Call me Maura. You are just the cutest thing!" Beca grimaced now, and Aubrey and Chloe burst into laughter along with Maura. "I'm only joking, honey. Chlo - Bear informed us of your intolerance of such titles. I just wanted to test it, but you passed." Beca now narrowed her eyes at Chloe, who only shrugged. "Come on. Let's get you all inside. Ma's been waiting all day for you."

Maura now led them into the house which was warm and cozy to Beca's relief. Five minutes outside had chilled her to the bone. They now entered the kitchen where a tall, slim brunette with bright chocolate eyes stood pouring mugs of hot cocoa.

"Hey!" she now boomed, looking up. "Chlo Bear!"

"Hi, Ma!" the redhead shrieked, rushing to hug the older the woman.

"Hey, Bree."

"Hi, JJ." The blonde now stepped forward with a smile, accepting her hug. "How are you?"

"Not getting any younger is all."

"Please, Ma. You're not that old," Chloe huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Not that young either. And this must be the miniature DJ I've heard so much about."

She now turned to Beca, who smiled shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, M-"

"JJ," JJ interrupted.

"It's nice to meet you, JJ."

Beca offered her hand, but the woman only smirked at her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"We're huggers in this house around Christmas," she stated. "Well, actually _I'm _a hugger around Christmas. My girls are huggers year round."

"Yeah, I know," Beca sighed as she was released, finding the others giggling.

"Wow, we've heard a lot about you, but we were starting to think it was an urban legend."

"Yeah, yeah," Chloe now huffed in exasperation.

"You're - taller than I expected."

"You're prettier than I expected," Beca returned instinctively, and her eyes widened.

There was a beat of silence before everyone save for the DJ broke out into laughter. She herself sighed in relief that this woman hadn't taken it offensive though her face was red as a tomato.

"I like this one, Chlo - Bear," JJ at last breathed, clapping Beca's shoulder. "She's good."

"A lot less intimidated than all those boyfriends you used to bring around," Maura sighed.

"Oh, I wasn't aware I was being gauged like a boyfriend," Beca now gasped, and they giggled again. "I wouldn't have been so gutsy the first time out."

"It's good Chlo Bear didn't tell you then," JJ assured her. "You passed."

As she patted Beca's shoulders, footsteps were heard jumping down the steps. A girl then appeared in the doorway with light brown hair, sea green eyes and fair skin.

"Baby sister!" Chloe squealed when she saw her.

"Big sister!" the girl returned with a giggle as they embraced. "You took forever."

"Yes, well we-"

"_They _woke up late," Beca now corrected.

"Oh, please," Aubrey scoffed. "The _one _time you get up before us."

"Yeah, when it was most important though so..."

"You're the one that let us sleep in!" Chloe shot back as she released Trin.

"I assumed you had alarms! You're big girls! Aubrey's the queen of on time!"

JJ and Maura nodded in affirmation at this before Trin moved in front of Beca.

"Well, this must be the notorious mythical DJ," she stated with a megawatt grin. "Chloe always brings home her hottest friends, doesn't she?"

"Hey, watch it, Trin," Chloe now warned.

"I'm joking." She now wrapped her arms around Beca in a trademark tight - as - hell Beale hug. "Kind of."

"It's nice to meet you," Beca now breathed, blushing from the comment.

"Oh, Trin, it's been two minutes, and you already have her flustered," Maura chided lightly.

"It's the charm," Trin chirped as they parted. "I'm just glad we finally get to meet her. I thought that these two had an imaginary friend that-"

"Okay, I get it!" Chloe now snapped, causing the others to laugh. "Where's the cocoa?"

Once everyone was settled at the table with their hot chocolate, Beca flanked by her friends, the questions began pouring in. Chloe really hadn't meant to slip it to her mother that she may or may not have a crush on one of her friends, but JJ could read her like a book. The thing was that Chloe had not specified which friend because - well...She couldn't. She had no idea how to differentiate between her feelings for Aubrey and her feelings for Beca, but she knew that these feelings were far beyond friendship. Regardless, JJ had assumed it was Beca, so now the brunette would be the one under fire. She would have been so anyway however because the Beales already knew Aubrey.

"So you make music, right, Beca?" JJ now asked.

"Uh, yes," Beca returned, setting her cup down.

"What type?"

"Well, I mix other songs mostly, turn them into something new. Dubstep remixes or Indie types of sounds. I love all types of music though."

"She's being modest," Chloe chirped. "She writes songs too."

"And of course she sings," Maura now said.

"Yes, she does. The sweetest alto you'll ever hear."

"We'll have to hear it some time then," Trin now said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Why don't you stay and have a shower, Beca?"

"Trin!" Chloe now snapped, her cheeks flushing red. "I told you that in confidence!"

"You told your sister!" both Aubrey and Beca gasped.

"What are you talking about?" JJ now inquired sternly, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing," Chloe immediately retorted as she realized what she had infracted upon, but Trin rolled her eyes.

"Chlo didn't tell you how she even got Beca to agree to audition for the Bellas?" the youngest Beale now questioned.

"No," both parents drawled.

"She invaded her shower and made her sing her diddle jam with her."

"Diddle jam?"

"My favorite song!" Chloe now screeched, causing her mothers to give her a bewildered look. "I just - I had a song in my heart, and Beca happened to be singing it. In the shower."

"Naked?"

"That's usually how we normal people shower, yes."

"Hmm." JJ now glanced pointedly at Beca who was a deep scarlet, hiding her face in her cup. "So you come into my house all innocent, and you've already seen my daughter in all of her glory, huh, Mitchell?"

Beca now lowered her cup, looking up into piercing eyes. "Um, well, if it's any consolation, you two did an amazing job. God spent a lot of time on this one."

Another beat of silence before JJ snorted a laugh followed by a round of giggling.

"Congratulations, Beca," Maura chortled. "You've successfully combatted the wrath of my wife."

"I specialize in the combat of parental aggression," Beca shrugged nonchalantly.

"I believe that. Um, but what song was it that you sang?"

"Titanium, by David Guetta," Trin now replied.

"Oh, yes. Chloe does listen to that song a lot. It's been her ringtone for ages."

"Yeah, her phone always vibrates _and _plays that song, huh?" Trin now quipped, a devilish glint in her eye. "She must really love it."

Chloe shot a glare at her sister as Beca slouched further down into her seat, but the innuendo went right over her parents' heads.

"We weren't able to make it for the ICCA finals last year, but we heard all about it," Maura went on. "Aubrey finally handing off the torch."

A fresh blush crept up Beca's neck now. "Yeah, it was nothing really."

"Nothing except winning us the finals," Aubrey now insisted. "She made us a stellar mix. Not to mention the fact that she put up with me for a whole year."

"She's still putting up with us," Chloe reminded her.

"Yes, and she's amazing."

"She really is."

The Beale parents as well as Trin watched as both elder girls looked at the shy brunette adoringly, and they smiled. JJ and Maura knew Aubrey as well as they knew Chloe, and to them, it seemed as if both were just as infatuated with the small brunette as the other. Beneath the table, each gave Beca's hand a squeeze, relaxing the DJ thoroughly. She felt warm inside, and the tension in her muscles gradually faded away for the time being.

Conversation flowed lightly after that regarding classes and Beca's work with the Bellas of this year. They discussed the plans for Saturday and when everyone would be coming into town. Before they knew it, two hours had flown by. It was five thirty, and the trio was due at the Posen residence by six.

"Okay, we better get going," Chloe sighed, standing from the table.

Beca quickly collected her cup as well as Chloe's and Aubrey's, moving to rinse them in the sink before placing them in the basin. JJ quirked an eyebrow at this, and Chloe patted her arm, giving her a look that said, "She does this all the time". The elder brunette smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Aside from dinner tomorrow, will we see you before Saturday?" Maura asked, hugging Aubrey. "I would love some help decorating seeing as no one's decided to give me grandchildren yet."

"Maur', they're still in school," JJ huffed.

"Oh, I know. I forget."

Chloe giggled now before replying. "I was hoping to come help you bake on Friday before everyone gets here, so we can definitely help decorate. We also wanted to show Beca around more before the Christmas Carnival."

"Will you be accompanying these girls to their reunion party, Beca?" JJ questioned.

"Yes," Beca replied. "I am after all the staple of their life after high school."

JJ and Maura chuckled as Beca smirked. "Well, I'd say they're doing much better than anyone else around here then."

"Indeed," Maura agreed. "Well, you girls be safe. Tell Aaron and Lisa we say hi, and we'll see them on Thursday."

"Okay, bye, Moms."

The three made their way out of the house back to their car, Beca's body once again going taut.

"Good practice round, Becs," Chloe assured her with a wink.

The brunette huffed. "Yeah, now welcome to the big leagues."


	2. Meeting Mr Posen Pt 1

**_A/N: Thank you to everyone for the feedback. Im glad that you enjoy it. Yes, so Im keeping this pretty fluffy, not much angst which is odd for me but its actually kind of nice too. I also guess I'm caught on Chloe's parents as well lol. I'll keep the GP for next story. That one's about ten chapters in, so I'll start editing that one soon as well. It may be quite lengthy, so there's that. Im also continuing to gain momentum in "Against All Odds" so another chapter soon. Thank you everyone for your patience. I appreciate it. I've been also meaning to dive into a few other ships and fandoms, but I have yet to do so. However, i have found a bit of love in Chaubrey lately which I at first wasn't sure I could do, but it may be possible. Huh. Lol. Anyway Merry Christmas to all. I know Im late lol but with two kids, it was quite a hectic day, and my son thought it would b okay to throw his sister's stocking in the fireplace, so yeah. Big day for us lol. But here we go. Beca v. Posen Pt. 1_**

* * *

The trip down to the Posen residence took about three minutes, three minutes too long. In those three minutes, all of Beca's confidence once again evaporated. She had removed her hoodie to reveal a plain blue button - up, contrasting her usual plaid. Her long curls concealed her ear spike and no tattoos were visible, but still, she felt below average. However, her nerves were nothing compared to Aubrey's, whose body had gradually tensed with each passing second up until now. Beca, who was now in the passenger seat, felt the need for comfort as well as the need _to _comfort, so she automatically reached over to take the blonde's hand that wasn't gripping the steering wheel in her own. Aubrey relaxed slightly, releasing a soft breath as the brunette rubbed soothing circles on her ivory skin. Chloe smiled from the backseat, leaning forward to rest her head on Beca's shoulder. When they pulled into the immense driveway of yet another majestic house, Aubrey parked and killed the engine with a huff.

"What about Grandpa Posen?" Beca now breathed, no one moving from their position.

"He's - old fashioned," the blonde explained, her fingers now mindlessly fiddling with Beca's. "Conservative. I mean, he loves JJ and Maura, but he does tend to forget where he is sometimes. He likes to tell anecdotes. He'll ask you where you're from and about your family. He probably won't know what a disc jockey is, so we'll have to explain it. Then he'll go on to reminisce on only having radios back in Nam, but my dad will digress. He'll probably be on my dad's back about the difference between Nam and Kuwait by his third or fourth brandy. After dinner, my father will offer you scotch."

"And I'll take it."

"Yes, and that will score you major points though he won't show it. My mother will also ask you about your major, your favorite types of music, your childhood and things of the like."

"Why do I feel like I'm being put under the microscope?"

_Because I may have let it slip to my mom that I sort of like you. _"Because my father always says that he knows all he needs to know about a person by their drink of choice, and my mother already knows all of this about Chloe. She'll want to know about you as well."

"Oh, okay, I guess."

"Don't worry."

"Me? _You _don't worry."

"I just - I - no, I'm fine."

"You're not soothing me at all."

"Come on. Let's just do it."

Beca followed the two older women up the cobblestone path to the large oak door, an intricate stained glass window being the centerpiece for it. Lights were strung along the face of the home, illuminating the white blanket of snow on the ground. Aubrey reached up to ring the doorbell, but before she could, the door swung open to reveal a woman with light brown hair and a thin frame. She smiled softly at the girls.

"Aubrey," she sighed in greeting.

"Hello, Mom," Aubrey replied, hugging her loosely.

Beca's comfort zone continued to move further away now. The warmth of the Beale home was long gone.

"Chloe, oh, it's so nice to see you two."

"Hello, Lisa," the redhead replied. "It's nice to see you too."

"Oh, and this is Beca, correct?"

"Hello, Mrs. Posen," Beca now said shakily, allowing the woman to awkwardly hug her and pat her back. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, I've heard much about you. You can call me Lisa, Dear. I was just setting the table. Come now."

She led them into the vast kitchen and dining room, and Beca's body shook slightly because Aaron Posen was everything she had expected. Except scarier. He was a large man, tall and bulky, with a bald head but a clean - cut goatee. His eyes were a piercing forest green that glinted in the light, and they locked on her the moment she entered the room. His aura just commanded control and attention, and she could feel it in her veins even at this distance. She hesitated in her steps now, and she may have tripped had she not been shoulder to shoulder with Chloe. The second man in the room, Joseph Posen, was slightly thinner, his green eyes a tad bit softer, but he too seemed to radiate with authority. They stood now, displaying their height and size and filling the room with their power. Beca was beyond terrified now, but to her own surprise, she did not slouch nor shy away because in that moment, she felt a need to prove something. It were almost as if the men had demanded she do so though they had yet to say a word. It both intrigued and baffled her, but she proceeded to step up now with her posture perfected and eyes fully meeting Aaron Posen's.

Aubrey was now completely petrified not only because of the look her father was leveling Beca with but also the look with which Beca was retaliating. No one had ever made contact so intensely with the man, not even Chloe, and she was sure that Lisa may have emphasized just how important Beca was to their daughter. She may have done it with good intentions, but it most likely had the opposite effect. Aaron Beale was a strict man, yes. He was a soldier and all, yes, but he had no qualms about same - sex relationships. He loved JJ and Maura as his own sisters. He just had a hard time conveying that. Therefore, Aubrey wasn't worried about liking another woman. Aubrey was worried about liking Beca because Beca didn't take shit from anyone, and Aaron Posen was the go - to guy to dish out.

"Hello, Daddy," the blonde said warmly. "Grandpa Posen."

"Oh, there's my girl," the elder man chuckled, pulling her into a firm hug before releasing her.

"Hello, Aubrey," Aaron returned, his own hug for her more friendly than nurturing.

"Chloe! There's my favorite redhead."

"Hey, Grandpa Posen," the redhead giggled, hugging him. "Hello, Aaron."

"Hello, Chloe."

"And who is this cute little thing?" Joseph asked.

"Uh, Beca Mitchell, Sir," Beca returned, her eyes snapping over to him.

"Ah, yes! Welcome to Midlothian." He shook her hand gently. "How are you liking it so far?"

"I haven't seen much of it, but it's very - welcoming."  
"Of course."

Beca now turned to Aaron, whose eyes remained locked on hers." Mr. Posen."

"Miss Mitchell," he returned, his tone stern as he shook her hand firmly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."  
Aubrey's theory was now confirmed. "The pleasure's mine, Sir. You can call me Beca."

"Very well."

It wasn't until dinner had commenced that the questions began rolling in. Aaron remained reserved, watching her every movement, while Joseph inquired.

"So where are you from, Beca?" was Joseph's first question.

"I'm from New York, Sir," the brunette returned after swallowing her mouthful of food.

"Oh, so you're used white Christmases."

She smiled. "Yes, very much so."

"How is it in the big city?"

"Well, it's busy. I mean, I grew up there so I adapted to the pace of it. It's beautiful around this time of year, but I've fallen in love with Georgia and its fresh air. It's a lot more lax."

"What made you go all the way to Barden?" Lisa questioned.

"Oh, my father is a literature professor there."

"What about your mother?"

"She owns an art gallery in Manhattan."

"Wow, how interesting. She must love that."

"Yes, she's very passionate about her work."

"So your parents are divorced?" was Aaron's first question in his commanding tone.

"Yes, sir, since I was nine."

"I see."

"What are you studying over there at Barden?" Lisa asked, sensing her husband's intent.  
Beca kept her emotions in check now. "It's still open - ended. I would like to work with music."

"Oh, right, you're a DJ, correct?" her eyes lit up.

"Yes."

"What types of music do you prefer?"

"I like all types. Anything that catches my ear. I grew up on The Beatles and Etta James. I listen to a lot of Indie records, but hanging out with Chloe and Aubrey give me a much larger array of music to try out." The two girls smiled now. "I'm not picky."

"A DJ?" Joseph repeated, confusion on his face as predicted.

"Disc Jockey, Grandpa," Aubrey now cut in. "She mixes music, takes songs and fuses them together to make something new."

"So you don't make your _own_ music?" Aaron asked.

"Well, I do write songs," Beca returned, her jaw taut. "Mixing is my main hobby however."

"Hobby. So you don't plan to do it for a living, right?"

"It's - a possibility. Clubs pay to have DJs, and there are also independent DJs who get booked for events like weddings, parties, banquets."

"That doesn't seem all too stable."

"You're right, but it's something that I thoroughly enjoy, and the market for DJs is growing every day. They're a vital part of the industry now with the new genres taking command. My mother always said that it was important to enjoy what you do."

"And you'll never work a day in your life, right? However, hard work is a part of life."

Aubrey tensed further now, but in her discomfort, Beca somehow found strength. "Yes, and it isn't easy by any means. Obviously, it's a competitive market. However, I believe in the skill I've acquired. Like I said though, I may choose to do something else when the time comes."

"That's very impressive though," Joseph decided now. "I remember only having radios while we were overseas, getting just a few frequencies. It was a celebration if we ever listened to music on them, but we got by, you know. Hard times."

"You're a sophomore, correct?" Aaron interjected as promised.

"Yes, Sir," Beca responded.

"Well, you still have time to decide on a more - _vital_ service to society."

"Yes, I do, but I have yet to meet a person who didn't like music."

His eyes now bore into hers, but she only smiled before returning to her meal. Lisa now took over conversation, keeping it light with Chloe mainly. Aubrey was still anything but relaxed, and once again, Beca took her hand beneath the table to reassure her. All in all, the brunette was convinced that this was going much better than she had expected. Well, dinner at least, but the night was far from over.

After dinner, Aaron invited Beca into the den while Joseph turned it in and Aubrey and Chloe helped Lisa clean the kitchen. The DJ followed him tentatively after both Aubrey and Chloe gave her reassuring smiles, the vow not to leave her alone inadvertently broken. Aaron gestured to one of the armchairs beside the fireplace, and Beca gratefully sat down while he perused the minibar.

"Would you like scotch, brandy or a beer, Beca?" he asked monotonously.

"Scotch if you please, Sir," she replied without hitch.

The quick pause of his hand let her know that he was surprised, and she smirked discreetly. It were as if his entire demeanor changed now, his body relaxing substantially. He collected two glasses, filling each of them with ice and drink before handing the brunette one.

"A scotch drinker, huh?" he questioned, sitting beside her.

"Uh, yes," she replied sheepishly. "A habit I picked up from my grandfather when I was much younger. Christmas and New Year's are the only times I drink, and they were usually with him."

"Classy man then." Each took a sip of their drink, Beca more than glad that her grandfather had in fact handed down the acquired taste. "When did he pass?"

"Two years ago. Pneumonia."

"My mother passed the same way five years ago. It's an awful thing."

"Yes, it is. My mother took it very hard."

"Where is your mother this Christmas?"

"She's on holiday with some friends. They went up to a cabin in Maine one of them owns."

"And your father?"

"He and my stepmother are in Barden, but Chloe and Aubrey insisted I come and finally meet everyone. We've become pretty close over the past several months, and I would rather spend the holidays with them."

"What are your intentions for my daughter, Beca?"

Beca nearly spit out her drink now, eyes widening. "Uh. What do you mean, Sir?"

"I mean, are you attempting to find more than friendship with my daughter?"

"I - I mean, I do enjoy her company. I think she's amazing as I think Chloe is amazing. I'm just not sure that it would be an option at this moment. I don't believe I'm ready for a committed relationship at this time."

He seemed satisfied with this answer. "She's smart. She can do so much better however." Beca froze. What did he mean? "With her studies, her goals, her accomplishments. I don't believe she's meeting her full potential, and I need to know that she's fully focused on bettering herself."

"Yes, of course, Sir."

"Nothing in this world is handed to any of us, and she needs to focus on her future, on her education and nothing else. I understand that friends are just part of the college experience, but I do believe she should spend less time socializing and more time improving herself."

Beca should have said something to counter this. She should have stood up for Aubrey. She wanted to because in all of the intimidation bestowed upon her by tales of Aaron Posen, there was also an underlying dislike for the man due to his treatment of Aubrey. _Her _Aubrey. She didn't like it. However, she was so shocked that he had said any of this to her, a stranger in his home, that she could not retaliate.

"Of course, Sir," was all she managed before returning to her drink.

Silence fell upon the room, each party staring into the flames before them thoughtlessly. Before either could spark up another topic of conversation, Aubrey entered the room.

"Okay, Daddy, we're going to head to the hotel," she sighed. "We're really tired from the trip."

"Of course," he returned, conveying no emotion as he stood. "We will see you on Friday then."

"Yes, of course."

"Beca, it was nice to meet you."

She gave him a firm nod. "You as well, Sir. Thank you for your hospitality."

"Of course."

Aubrey watched their body language attentively, and though it was more relaxed than it had been to start, it was still alarming. Once they shook hands, Aubrey pulled the brunette from the room. The three then bade Lisa a good night before leaving the Posen residence. Once they were out in the car, Beca released a heavy breath she had been holding for quite some time.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Chloe now huffed as Aubrey brought the engine to life.

"Easy for you to say!" both of her companions yelled back, and she giggled.

"Don't be so cranky. I feel like I'm on holiday with Scrooge and the Grinch."

"It's better than being on Christmas with Minnie Mouse," Beca mumbled.

Chloe gasped. "How rude."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get a drink. I have no problem with scotch, but I really need a beer."

"Okay, okay. Oh! How about we have a few beers at Lynn's before going back to the room!"

"You know, I'm actually up for that," Aubrey replied after a moment's pause.

"Who's Lynn?" Beca asked.

"It's a bar and grill down the street from the hotel. Our parents used to take us there all of the time. They have the best milkshakes, but they also have happy hour right now. One dollar beers, and they won't card us."

"That's all you had to say."

"As if Beca hasn't had a fake ID since high school," Aubrey scoffed.

"You know it."

"But they play some great music," Chloe proceeded.

"Ace of Base?"

Aubrey glared at her through the rearview, but she only smirked while Chloe giggled. "No, some really good stuff. Plus, it's just a cozy little place."

"Well, I'm in. Just get me a beer."

When the trio arrived at the bar, they immediately found a table in the back. The music was actually right on point where Beca was concerned, and she nodded her satisfaction as they slid into their booth.

"Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale!" came a shrill voice seconds later. "Oh my goodness!"

The trio looked up to see a tall girl with blonde hair and tanned skin before them.

"Hey, Tara," Chloe and Aubrey now greeted, waving at the girl as she approached.

"Hey, how are you two? It's been awhile."

"Oh, we're doing well. Just home for the holidays," Aubrey returned.

"That's nice. Oh, and who is this?"

"This is Beca. Beca, this is Tara."

"Oh, aren't you a cutie?" Tara gasped, and Beca gave her a shy smile, cheeks once again flushing red for the nth time that day. "Adorable."

"How long have you been working here, T?" Chloe now asked, taking the heat off of the brunette, though she wasn't sure if it was for Beca's benefit or her own.

"Oh, just a few months. It's a nice gig. I'm going to community college now though."

"Oh, and how is your little one? She's about five now, right?"

"Yes, just started kindergarten. She's getting so big. It was hard having her and graduating high school, but I wouldn't trade her for the world."

"Aw, that's so nice. Well tell your family we said hi."

"Of course! Here are your menus."

Aubrey and Chloe bit back a lap as Beca scowled at the kid's menu in front of her. Instead of correcting the blonde however, she picked it up after a moment and scanned the page.

"And what can I get you to drink, ladies?" she asked, oblivious to the matter as she extracted her pen and pad.

"I'll have a vodka and cran," Aubrey replied.

"I'll have a Mojito," Chloe declared.

"And you, Sweetie?" Tara now turned to Beca whose eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. "Hot chocolate?"

Aubrey and Chloe quirked an eyebrow at the quiet DJ as her eyes once again screened the kid's menu. Then, as if it were a normal happening, Beca set down the page and looked up at Tara with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, can I get a beer? Budweiser. Bottle if you have it."

Tara was shocked beyond belief, and Aubrey and Chloe could no longer restrain their laughter. Tara looked between them and the stoic brunette, confusion etched in her features.

"She goes to school with us, Tara," Aubrey now stated. "She's okay."

"Oh. Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I thought - I mean I-"

"It's okay," Beca now chuckled. "Happens all of the time."

"I'm just - oh, how embarrassing. I'll be right back with your drinks. Excuse me."

She scurried off as Aubrey and Chloe shot playful glares at Beca, who in turn shrugged.

"What?" she asked.

"You're so mean," Chloe shot back.

"I was just kidding. Calm down."

"Be nice."

"Hey, maybe we get it on the house."

"Maybe we'll let her take you home on the house," Aubrey grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"After she realized you were of legal age, she was looking at you like a piece of meat."

"No, she wasn't."

"She's over there perking her boobs up."

Chloe and Beca looked over to see Tara in fact fixing her bra so that her boobs sat higher. Both of them chuckled before Beca turned back to Aubrey.

"Aww, Bree, are you jealous?"

"What? Ugh, no. Not of her."

"Good, because you shouldn't be. She has nothing on you."

Aubrey ducked her head to hide the blush in her cheeks. "Shut up."

"I'm serious. I'm here with God's two greatest creations, and no one can contest with that."

"Since when are you such a sap, Mitchell?" Chloe asked, attempting to mask the butterflies that had erupted in her own stomach.

"I guess eight hours in the car with you two sort of did me in."

"Uh huh. Sure."

An hour later, the three were a mess of tangled limbs and giggles as they passed around a bottle of Jack on one of their two hotel beds. Chloe was the first one to fall asleep once the bottle was empty on the floor, her head resting on Beca's stomach while Beca lay sprawled with her own head upon Aubrey's midsection. Aubrey glanced down to see Beca's navy blue eyes gleaming in the dim light as they stared up at the ceiling.

"Thank you," she breathed subconsciously through her drunken haze, her hand moving down to stroke chocolate tresses.

"For what?" Beca replied, looking at her with an inquisitive gaze.

"For not cowering under my father's stare. I know it's unnerving."

"I figured you were nervous enough for both of us. I just wanted to keep you calm."

"It wasn't too bad, was it?"

"Not at all." She smiled now. "I like your family."

She scoffed softly. "You don't have to lie, Becs."

"I'm not. Your grandpa's funny, and your mom's really nice. Your father's still kinda scary, but I can deal with him, no problem."

"Yeah, well not many people would even try, especially after hearing so much about him."

"Yeah, I know, but still." She paused a moment. "You know, I lied."

Aubrey cocked an eyebrow. "About?"

"I'd rather be here with you and Chlo instead of locked in my room."

The blonde smiled fondly at her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd miss you guys too much had I stayed."

"I knew it."

"Oh, please, Posen. As if you wouldn't miss me."

"Of course we would." _Which is why it was so easy for us to stay at Barden to begin with. _"Very much."

"Well then I'm glad you coerced me into coming."

"Me too."

Soon, they succumbed to their exhaustion, all three more than delighted that Beca had agreed to come because the truth was that neither Aubrey nor Beca nor Chloe would be complete without the other two. They just had no clue what that exactly meant at the time.


	3. Exes and Ho Ho Hos

**_A/N: Okay so this may be a little longer than originally planned. Sorry for the wait. I had some personal stuff going, but I think Im back now. Okay without further ado, here you go._**

"Are you ready!" Beca groaned, flopping back on the bed.

"Almost!" came the synchronized dual answer from the bathroom.

"Come on! My stomach is yelling at me."

"Well, stop yelling at _us_!" Aubrey shot back.

"Okay, well I'll just bring you two something back then-"

"Beca Reagan Mitchell, hold your horses!"

"I have no horses to hold. No beef either, and it's making me angry."

"Becs, please give us a minute," Chloe whined.

"I've given you-" She consulted her watch. "thirty - eight minutes, Chlo!"

"Then a few more won't kill you!"

"It just might!"

No answer came, so Beca expelled another heavy breath and stood to pace in front of the bed.

"You guys said seven on the dot!" she now began her rant, her arms flailing every which way. "It's now six forty - five, and it's another half - hour drive to the place according to Aubrey's itinerary, and I mean, it's _your _reunion, but I'm hungry. You dragged me into this, and now you're trying to starve me, and I've been going over yearbooks all morning to try and prepare for this, but I'm still nervous. I mean, I don't wanna make you look bad, and I know I'm being a brat now, but I haven't eaten all day because Bree didn't let us stop, but she's always going on about being on time, and now she's-"

Beca now froze, eyes snapping up to the flash of red and gold that had passed through her peripheral. Her breath was caught in her throat as her body went rigid, eyes gleaming with awestruck desire. Her two favorite girls stood in the doorway of the bathroom in tight blue jeans that accentuated their toned legs and curves. Aubrey wore a fitting blue top, low cut but long sleeved with a collar that offered a generous view. On top of it, she wore a plaid, low - cut sweater vest, a mixture of baby blue and navy blue patches. Chloe's top was a long - sleeved red one with buttons halfway down the center of her midsection. Both had their hair flowing in flawless curls the way Beca liked it, and both wore brown, knee - high leather boots. In other words, these two were stunning in every sense of the word.

"Well, that shut her up," Aubrey mumbled as they eyed her.

"You two look gorgeous," Beca breathed as they reached her, unable to restrain herself.

"Thank you, Becs," Chloe chirped as Aubrey attempted to conceal her blush. "Okay, let's go."

"Finally," Beca huffed, trying to shake off the butterflies in her stomach and the haze in her mind.

"Come on. Let's feed you."

"I'm not a dog, Chlo."

"Of course not. You just whine like one."

Dinner with the Beales had been enjoyable the night before, and it was able to erase the tension of the prior night's encounter with Aaron Posen. Tonight, new nerves surged through Beca's mind because now, it was vital that Chloe and Aubrey portrayed success and progress to their former classmates and peers. High school reunions were basically a place to show off all of the shiny new accolades they had acquired in the past five years, everyone trying to one up everyone else. The small DJ felt as if she may cramp her girls' style by tagging along, but Aubrey and Chloe thought quite the contrary.

The blonde and redhead had been the ones to dress Beca, not only allowing but demanding that she wear her trademark plaid, namely a black and yellow button - up the two had given her for her birthday the year prior. In their minds, Beca was their greatest accomplishment thus far though neither would say this aloud. Even Aubrey Posen, who prided herself on the dean's list and over - the - top essays, had to agree that none of it meant more than the best friend she found in an old enemy and the feelings that continued to grow for her. For anyone who took a look, it was not hard to see. These three meant the world to one another.

"I doubt there will be many people here," Aubrey sighed as Chloe drove. "Who really goes to these things anyway?"

"My ma _did _say that quite a few of our old classmates still live here," Chloe reminded her.

"Yeah, but there are just - _some_ people I'd rather not see."

"Yeah, I know. I know."

"Uh oh," Beca now chimed from the back seat. "Were you two bullied by someone?"

Aubrey scoffed. "Absolutely not."

"You can tell me, you know. I don't have a problem brawling."

"Yes, I know, which is why I definitely wouldn't tell you even if it _was _true."

"Yeah, sure. So we eat first, right?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Yes, Beca. We eat first."

"Like, right _now_?"

"Yes, they start serving at seven, and-"

"Since we're late..."

"They will already have our table reserved and plates waiting once we arrive."

"Thank God. It better be good, or else I'll leave you there while I find a Taco Bell."

"You are unbelievable sometimes."

"Yes, but I wouldn't be me if I wasn't."

"Right."

They pulled up to the lodge where the party was taking place, Chloe gushing about the karaoke bar and top - of - the - line caterers they had instated for the event. Beca's nerves were masked by her hunger at the moment, and she could smell something delicious wafting through the front doors. A light snow descended upon the hill, and Aubrey and Chloe moved closer to their DJ. At the door, they were greeted by an elder woman who Beca guessed was an old teacher or something the way that Aubrey and Chloe addressed her. This was confirmed when the two introduced them, Beca shaking the hand of their old Algebra teacher Mrs. Murphy. After some small talk, they proceeded into the building, following the sound of Christmas songs and chatter.

"Ugh, no more Jingle Bell Rock, please," Beca groaned.

"Sorry, Becs," Chloe giggled, bumping her shoulder. "It's in the spirit."

"You've had me in the spirit for two days now. I think I'm good."

"Stop being such a Grinch."

"Yeah, yeah. Just feed me."

Aubrey and Chloe were surprised to find that the banquet hall was already quite flooded with people. The blonde seemed to tense immediately, her hand wrapping around Beca's bicep. Chloe had already linked their arms together, and she was the one to lead them on through the room. They were able to navigate to their table without attracting too much attention, and waiters immediately delivered their platters to Beca's relief. She didn't wait a second before digging into the pasta and bread while Aubrey and Chloe remained alert and aware of their surroundings. The brunette was completely immersed in her meal. That is, until their presence was at last acknowledged. Moments after the first shriek of "Chloe Beale!" and "Aubrey Posen!", their table became the center of attention, men and women alike coming up to speak with the two alumni. Beca only gave a small wave when introduced, but she didn't pay much attention until Aubrey went completely rigid beside her. She paused mid chew to look over at the blonde, whose eyes were wide with shock. She carefully followed her gaze to find a man with a bulky build and enticing blue eyes, his brown hair perfectly combed and his goatee trimmed with precision. When he saw Aubrey, he put on a charming smile, and Beca's eyes narrowed on instinct.

"Aubrey Posen," the man chuckled when he reached their table.

"Michael Evans," Aubrey breathed.

"Give me a hug!" He proceeded to pull her to her feet and into a warm embrace. "It's been too long. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm - fine. What about you?"

"I'm doing okay. Are you back here in Virginia now?"

"Oh, no, I attend Barden University in Georgia."

"Oh, really? That's amazing. I've actually just moved to Jacksonville."

"Oh, really? That's great."

"Yeah." They parted now, and Aubrey sat back down. "You look stunning, Aubrey, as always."

She ducked her head to conceal her blush, and Beca raised an eyebrow. "Thank you. You look great as well, Michael."

"Thank you. Oh, hey, Chloe."

"Michael," Chloe replied tersely, giving him an acknowledging nod, and her tone put Beca on high alert. Who the hell was this guy?

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Great." There was a moment of awkward silence before Michael turned back to Aubrey. "So, how long are you in town for?"

"Until Sunday."

"Oh, right. You still do the family cabin thing?"

"Yes."

"Nice. How are your parents? I was meaning to stop by the last time I was in town, have a drink with Aaron for old time's sake."

Aubrey internally cringed. "They're fine. We had dinner with them the night we arrived."

"Well, tell them I send my best."

"Of course."

"Um, listen, would you - care to have a drink with me before you leave town? Catch up?"

Now both Chloe and Beca watched him with narrowed eyes, neither sure of his intentions.

"I - well, I'll have to see if I'll have the time," the blonde replied tentatively.

"Of course. I just - would really love to speak more when we're not in the midst of a crowd."

"I can - I'll consider it."

"Okay, well, I'm going to get a drink, but I'll be back by later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay."

Then he leaned over, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, and Beca found herself seething. She tensed in her seat, failing to acknowledge the fact that Aubrey had not even introduced her. That didn't matter. She wanted to know why the hell he had made Aubrey so flustered. Before she could ask however, Aubrey stood up once more.

"I'm going to the restroom?" she stated though it appeared as more of a question, her voice cracking at the end before she cleared her throat. "Be right back."

"Bree, are you-" Beca began, but the blonde scurried off. Immediately, the brunette turned to Chloe. "Who the fuck was _that _tool?"

"Michael Evans," Chloe huffed. "The - 'high school sweetheart' that stood her up at senior prom because he didn't have the guts to tell her he was going to school in Texas. Then he just took off without another word to her."

"What? He didn't tell her anything?"

"Well, okay, he came to her house the day before he left, and he explained, sort of. Aubrey wouldn't have let him in, but her father loved him."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Of course he did."

"Yeah, so he made her listen to what he had to say, which wasn't much of anything. Then, he just - left. That was it. It would be the last time that Aubrey trusted anyone in a relationship."

"Anyone? As in, she's been single all through college?"

"That's right."

"Huh, and I always thought there was some tension with Bumper," she now quipped.

"Yeah, but Bumper's just a douchebag that went out of his way to push her buttons."

"I don't like that guy, and I don't like this one either."

"Me either."

"You don't think she'll - have drinks with him, do you?" She now sounded vulnerable, but she attempted to conceal it. If Chloe caught it, she didn't show it.

"I don't know. I guess, she's always been the type to wonder 'what if', you know. He was a really nice guy all through high school. He treated her well, and they had so much in common. He just wasn't as bold as I took him to be I guess."

"I still don't like him." They allowed the silence to linger a moment before a question came to Beca. "So tell me now. Are there any of you ex - boy-"

"Chloe Beale!"

The redhead's eyes snapped up to see a slender woman with light brown hair dressed in a pant suit, and she gasped. Beca already knew that look. The bad thing? She didn't look uncomfortable the way that Aubrey had. She looked - _thrilled_.

"I mean ex - girlfriends," she grumbled now as Chloe stood.

"Isabel Caine," she greeted as the woman pulled her into hug.

"Chloe, how are you?" the woman asked.

"I'm doing great. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Doing well. You look stunning."

The shy giggle that escaped her made Beca's stomach turn. "Well, thank you. As do you."

"I heard that you're still in Georgia."

"That's right. Grad school."

"That's amazing. Still going to be a pediatrician?"

"That's right."

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm at the University of Georgia now actually."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, working for that teaching degree. It's going quite well."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you."

"Hey, would you like me to get you a drink? I'd love to catch up."

"Um, sure. Of course."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Beca was livid as she watched the woman rush off, her jaw clenching as she pushed away her platter. Why was she so hateful tonight? This was the point of a reunion, right? To catch up with old classmates and find out what's going on with the people you spent four years with if not more? She really needed to loosen up. She took a deep breath, picking up her wine glass. It was then that she noticed that Chloe's cup was still full, and she rolled her eyes.

"Becs, are you okay?" Chloe now asked.

"Huh? Yeah, I-"

"Chloe Beale!"

"Mother of God."

A man now appeared, and Beca couldn't help but be thoroughly reminded of the guy that had interrupted...I mean, that had been in the shower with Chloe the day they sang their naked duet. Tom, was it? Yeah, him. The same all - american look with the clean cut appearance and frat - boy features. A tool. Right.

"Hey, Jace!" Chloe squealed as he pulled her into a tight hug, picking her up off of the ground.

"Oh, you are just as beautiful as I remember," he mumbled against her hair, eliciting Beca's nth eye roll of the night.

"Wow, it's so good to see you."

"Yeah, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm doing great. I'm working with my dad now, so I'm back in town. What about you?"

"I'm still in Georgia. Grad school."

He smiled. "I always knew you would be successful, Sweetie. How long are you in town for?"

"Until Sunday."

"Still going to the old cabin?" Jesus, how many people knew about this cabin?

"Yes, we are."

"Oh, and who is this?"

"Beca," the brunette now answered, standing to shake his hand firmly with a scowl in place. "Beca Mitchell."

"Oh, is this your-"

"This - she goes to school with us," Chloe now jumped in, and Beca felt a pang in her chest.

"Oh, how nice. Us?"

"Yeah, Aubrey and I still go to school together."

"Oh, I'm not surprised. I'm glad you two stuck together."

"Of course. She's my other half."

"Trust me, I know." He chuckled. "Would you care to dance?"

"Actually, I was just waiting on Isabel."

"Oh, Isabel Caine?" Beca didn't miss the disappointment flash through his eyes.

"Yeah, we were just gonna catch up."

"Oh, right. Yeah, well how about we maybe go check out the Christmas lights sometime this week? Maybe before the Carnival tomorrow like old times?"

"Well, I will certainly consider that."

"Those were good times. I'll even let you wear my letterman jacket again."

"Aww, you haven't changed much, have you?"

Beca now stepped away from the table, sickened by the whole ordeal all too soon. She decided that she would check in on Aubrey, but that intention flew out the window when she found the blonde speaking to Michael. _Again_. She huffed, deciding to get herself another drink in order to build some tolerance for the Christmas music that continued to play. As she picked up a champagne glass, she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Seeing that it was Stacie, she moved out of the hall into the lobby to answer it.

"Becs!" the leggy brunette sung into the receiver promptly.

"Hey, Stace," Beca returned.

"What's up? How is it going in the city of love?

"We're in Virginia."

"Ugh, well how is it going in Virginia?"

"Uh, it's going I suppose."

"Did you meet the infamous Mr. Posen?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Ooh, how was that?"

"It was a lot better than expected."

"Well, hey, that's good. Are you continuing your parent streak?"

"Well, Chloe's moms seem to like me."

"Oh, really? Wait, she has two moms?"

"Yup."

"That's dope. So if you ever decide to get your head out of your ass and tell her you like her, then at least you know that they'll approve."

Beca tensed, but snorted to conceal her nerves. "I do not like Chloe, Stace."

"Okay, then it's Aubrey."

"What? No! Neither."

"Yeah, sure, B. I know you like the front of my hand."

"It's 'back of your hand'."

"I know the front pretty well too."

"Okay..."

"Point is, I can tell you like one of them. Getting you to come with me for Fourth of July for ONE day was like pulling teeth. You agreed to two weeks with Mr. Posen. That's saying something."

"I agreed because Aubrey would have dragged me anyway."

"Uh huh. Denial is the first stage."

"Shut up. How are you and CR?"

"Oh, we're good. If it's any consolation, my mom's been calling her CB for the last four days."

The shorter brunette chuckled now. "Well, it's better than 'hey you', isn't it?"

"Hey, she called you Becky a few times."

"I'd rather be called 'hey you', to be honest."

"So what are you up to at this moment?"

"At their high school reunion."

"Reunion? Isn't that every ten years?"

"Yeah, but their high school seems to find it crucial that they have a midpoint party."

"Huh, that's - interesting. How is that going?"

In all honesty, Beca wanted to vent to someone about how annoyed she was with the plethora of ex love interests floating around, but she would rather spontaneously combust than be subject to Stacie's endless teasing. Teasing that would then be inherited by Amy at some point, and no. They teased her enough about the two former Bellas, and besides, Beca had no right to be so jealous anyway. They were her friends.

"It's going well," she replied. "Super fun."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I can totally tell. Okay, Champ, well have fun."

"Okay, you too. Tell CB I say hi."

"Hi, to you too, 'hey you'!" came CR's voice now, and Beca chuckled.

"Later, nerds!"

The moment she hung up, her phone was buzzing again. She smirked when a picture of a kangaroo appeared on her screen, Amy's name flashing above it.

"Yeah," she sighed, putting the device to her ear after answering.

"Fun size!" the Aussie boomed back, causing Beca to retract from the receiver slightly. "Did I interrupt your lady lovin'? You don't sound cheery."

"What? No. No lady lovin'. I'm fine. What's up, Amy?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to check on the captain, make sure that Aubrey's papa didn't devour you, you know."

Beca chuckled. "No, I'm in one piece. Thanks, Amy."

"No problem. How's the holiday goin'?"

"It's going okay. I'm enjoying myself."

"You make it hard to tell."

"Yeah, yeah. What about you? What are you up to?"

"Oh, just watchin' some dingo wrestling."

"When do you leave for Tasmania?"

"On Monday. Spending Christmas with mum and New Year's with my dad out there."

"Bring me back a koala bear."

"I'll have to check into the laws of that, but I can try, Short Stack."

"Right, of course."

"So how are you and your gingah faring?"

"She isn't my ginger, but we are fine."

"What about your Blondie?"

"Not my Blondie, but she's doing well."

"Come on, Short Stack! Stop being so grinch-y! Smile a little!"

Beca smirked. "There? You happy?"

"I can tell when you're not smiling."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna go find some spiked egg nog. Maybe there's a smile in there."

"Well, alright. Happy Holidays, Fun Size. Don't have too much fun."

"Me? Never."

"Right."

"Have a good one, Amy."

Beca ventured back inside, staying out of the way of the crowd. She found the table lined with cups of egg nog and picked one up, taking a generous sip. She surveyed the area, finding Chloe talking to yet another stranger, and she huffed in agitation. On top of that, people were now on stage preparing to sing karaoke. Beca had missed the speech delivered by the former students that had been in charge of organizing the event to her relief, and she only wanted to get drunk and wait it out by now. A few people gave her small smiles but no words, and she was completely grateful of it. She found Aubrey slamming down another drink while Michael seemed to chat her ear off. Then he began gesturing to the stage while Aubrey vigorously shook her head, and Beca now smirked. On countless occasions, Beca had been successful in pulling her up to a karaoke stage and getting her to sing. It was ironic because usually Chloe had to beg and plead to get Beca up there to begin with. Now the brunette felt smug because she knew her Aubrey would sing with her... Wait, _'her' _Aubrey? Possessive much?

Beca chugged the rest of her drink, setting the cup on the table and wiping her mouth. Feeling brave, and thoroughly missing her girls' attention, she waltzed across the floor behind the DJ booth where the man running the karaoke stood. She whispered in his ear a moment, and he gave her a wide grin before she continued over to Aubrey. The blonde looked at her as if she had forgotten about Beca's presence altogether before relief splashed over her features. Michael continued to speak until Beca stood beside them.

"Excuse me," Beca now interjected, not offering him a look. "Bree?"

"Beca, yes?" Aubrey breathed, attempting to work through her muddled brain.

"Can you come with me for a moment please?"

"Where are we-"

"Just trust me."

And Aubrey did. She took the brunette's hand, leaving a confused Michael behind with a small smile and a wave before Beca led her to the stage. The moment Aubrey registered what was happening, she slowed her steps. Beca however proceeded, dragging her along.

"Becs, no, I-"

"Bree, you forgot about me for like an hour," Beca now snapped before she could control herself, not meaning to sound so needy. "You owe me."

The blonde gasped. "Becs, I - I'm sorry. I thought Chloe-"

Beca sighed now, rubbing her eyes. "Apparently, Chloe has more exes than you and I combined."

Aubrey now blushed viciously. "Yeah, sort of."

"No, I just - will you sing with me?"

"Beca, I just-"

"Please."

One look in those navy blue orbs, and Aubrey was done. "Ugh, fine. What are we singing?"

Beca smirked now. "You'll see."

When the music began, Aubrey could not help the smile that adorned her features because this song was something to behold for the two. Just a week ago, Beca had dragged Aubrey into a brutal and ruthless argument regarding the lyrics and the story behind them. They had at last agreed to disagree, as per usual, but in true Beca fashion, the brunette had to throw in some indirect shots on the matter for as long as possible. Tonight was a perfect time to breach it. Nevertheless, Aubrey sang along because come on. It's Beca.

_I really can't stay _

**_Baby it's cold outside_**

_I've got to go away _

**_Baby it's cold outside_**

_This evening has been_

**_Been hoping that you'd drop in_**

_So very nice_

**_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_**

Chloe could pick out the sweet harmony now permeating the air anywhere, and she, like the majority of the room, now trained her undivided attention on the stage. She smiled when she saw her two favorite girls on stage, their eyes locked on one another as they sang the duet. To see Beca in the spirit of the night was a sight to behold in its own right, and to see Aubrey on stage singing was a marvel because she knew that Aubrey would only give into Beca that easily. Sure, she would succumb to Chloe's bright blue orbs in a second, but had it been the redhead, they would have had to get through half the song before the blonde displayed such a genuine smile. She couldn't help but think that maybe, these two were perfect for each other. On top of that, she began to believe that only these two were perfect for her, but how could that be?

When Beca and Aubrey finished their song, everyone clapped and cheered for them. Beca took the taller woman's hand, pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles before leading her off stage. Michael was at the front, his hands coming together swiftly as he smiled warmly at the blonde. Chloe excused herself from a conversation with Greg, her junior year fling, to rush over and hug her two friends with a gleeful squeal.

"That was beautiful," she gushed, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you," Beca returned smugly.

"I never thought I'd see you go from Grinch to Holiday Cheermeister so quickly."

"Yeah, well I had to pull Bree on stage at least one time."

"That was beautiful, Bree," came another voice now, and Beca cringed at the fact that she could already identify Michael by this attribute. "Your voice remains immaculate."

"Oh, thank you," Aubrey giggled shyly as she turned to face him.

"Here, I got you some hot cocoa."

Either Chloe sensed Beca's disdain or her own because she now took Beca's hand.

"Come on, Becs," she chimed. "Our turn!"

After several carols and other songs with Chloe, Aubrey once again lost in Michael's endless string of topics of conversations, they finally called it a night. The only hope Beca had at this moment was the fact that though she had acquiesced to the man's request of her number, she had made no commitment to meet up with him before her departure. In that, the brunette found some sort of solace. In all honesty, Chloe did as well.

When they returned to the room, Aubrey immediately went into the bathroom to wash up. Beca was in sweats and a t shirt in no time flat before she flopped down on the bed, exhausted and inebriated. Chloe smiled at the small brunette, crawling onto the mattress and curling into her side. Beca's lips curled upward now though she didn't look at her companion.

"What is it, Red?"

"What? I can't just curl up next to my mini best friend and keep warm? You're like a fireplace."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes, smoking hot."

"Oh, I'm aware. Not as hot as all of your exes from high school though."

Beca tensed the moment she processed what she had said, berating herself for such a loose tongue when intoxicated. Chloe now propped herself up on her elbow, looking down at the brunette with question and concern in her cerulean orbs.

"Becs," she called now softly.

"Huh?" Beca returned, not meeting the redhead's gaze.

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It - it was an observation, Chlo. What?"

The redhead now smirked deviously, trailing a finger up the DJ's neck. This was a common occurrence as well. Chloe wanted something, and she could easily acquire it especially when Beca was involved, Aubrey as well. If the puppy dog eyes didn't work, the gentle caresses would. Early on in the friendship, it only served to engage all of Beca's defenses and send her body into full rigidity. Now however, while Beca slowly came to terms with the fact that Chloe had burrowed deep beneath her skin with or without permission, it was the most soothing and welcomed happening. It was right up there with Aubrey's sensitive and nurturing comments and the way she would wrap her hands around Beca's bicep when she was uncomfortable.

"Beca Mitchell, were you - jealous?" the redhead asked in a sultry tone.

"What? No, I - come on. I'm not going to get all crazy over a couple of tools you used to date in high school. I - I'm just - I care about you, Chloe. You're my best friend, and they obviously were left in the past for a reason."

"Aw, don't worry, Becs. We were just catching up."

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Stop looking at me like that."

Chloe bit back a smile. "Like what?"

"You know what, Chloe. Like I'm all fragile and shit. I'm completely fine."

"I know you're not fragile, Becs. You're our little resident badass warrior protector. Like Frodo."

Beca swatted her arm as she giggled. "That was sweet, Beale."

"I know, but thank you for caring so much."

"It comes with the territory."

Satisfied with the brunette's excuse and unaware of Beca's heart beating rapidly against her ribcage, the redhead settled back down into her side. Aubrey then exited the bathroom to find her two friends cuddled up. She leaned against the wall, eying them fondly as a small smile graced her lips. She couldn't quite explain why her stomach erupted with butterflies each time she stood witness to such phenomenons. She loved the two women very much although she still had trouble showing it, just one of the side effects of growing up a Posen. Considering the rough terrain on which she and Beca began their relationship, it was quite awe - inspiring to see how they had morphed and evolved into what they were now. Each had matured, aiding each other in the event in ways neither could pinpoint for the longest time. Now it was natural for Aubrey to think of Beca as equally as she thought of Chloe. Beca felt the same way. When she did something for Chloe, something for Aubrey accompanied it in some way, shape or form. They were basically a package, and neither could consider one without the other. In that however, Aubrey's mind now ran rampant.

She began to dissect the chemistry between Beca and Chloe, how open Beca was with the redhead and how easily she had adapted to the redhead's lack of boundaries. She was aware of how giddy and impossibly more bubbly Chloe became around the tiny brunette. Anyone could see the flame between them. It had been so since they met, even before their impromptu shower duet. Now she wondered if maybe she should push them both in the right direction, to each other. Sure, she had a slight crush on Beca. Sure, there were times where her impulse was to kiss Chloe's lips rather than her forehead. Yes, she was aware of the tremor that resounded through her body when she looked into those stormy blue orbs or ocean blue eyes. She had always played down her reactions to Chloe's proximity, convincing herself that it was a simple element of being Chloe Beale's best friend. With Beca, she had never had a doubt in her mind that she was attracted to her, including her snark and sarcasm. It was what she had fallen for.

In the end however, she confused herself to no end because it now seemed as if her feelings for them overlapped one another, and many of the tells signaling her attraction to Beca now showed up in the side effects of Chloe's friendship. How could that be? So...was Beca just her best friend, or was Chloe a romantic interest as well? That was far too complicated and unorthodox for someone as pragmatic as Aubrey Posen however, so she now believed that it would be in everyone's best interest if she somehow helped her friends see their true feelings for one another. Her two favorite girls dating wasn't complicated, her remaining the loyal best friend to both of them with equal support on both sides. Yes, she could do that.

Well, she could, if it wasn't for Beca, who was now looking at her with that enticing gaze that both questioned why she wasn't beside her and demanded that it change immediately. It were as if Beca needed Aubrey's proximity as much as she needed Chloe's because even back home, if she was hanging out with Chloe while Aubrey was out, she was still constantly texting the blonde as if she needed both of them to remain satisfied. And no matter what the blonde was doing, she could not fight the urge to text back promptly. What the hell was up with that? It was funny because Aubrey had always expected, prepared in actuality, to feel like the third wheel in this friendship. It was logical. Instead however, she never felt that way. She felt just as vital as Chloe did, and if she ever felt otherwise, it were as if Beca could sense it. When she sensed it, she resolved it immediately. Like now.

Aubrey smiled, moving over to slide on the opposite side of the brunette. Beca immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders with a content sigh, her body instantly relaxing. To her, it were as if the stars aligned each time she was sandwiched between the blonde and redhead. Aubrey wrapped and arm around her midsection just above Chloe's arm, which encircled her waist. The redhead then slid her hand up to rest on the blonde's forearm while Beca wrapped her other arm around Chloe. Perfect.

"I should have just reserved a room with one bed," Aubrey sighed playfully.

"Yeah, you should've," both Chloe and Beca scoffed.

"Like you didn't know we would all end up in the same bed with all this drinking," Beca snorted.

"You're absolutely right. I should have known. Even when I lock my door, you two somehow end up in my bed after a night with Stacie and Amy."

"Yeah, I know. I keep having to sign up for a Wal - Mart card to use to open the door."

"Don't worry," Chloe now mumbled. "I got you an official lock pick for Christmas."

"Perfect."

"I'll just stop trying to keep it locked," Aubrey huffed, and the other two smiled.

"Finally. I was really getting tired of it. You know how hard it is to unlock a door when you're 'Fat Amy' drunk? It's no walk in the park."

"And don't act as if you don't like waking up to all _this_ in the morning," Chloe smirked.

"I supposed it could be worse."

"As if it could even get better."

"You're incorrigible."

"We love you too, Bree."

"So what's our itinerary for tomorrow, Bree?" Beca now sighed, her finger tracing the blonde's arms lightly. "As in how grumpy am I going to be when you wake me up?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" Aubrey patted her stomach lightly. "About an eight."

"But I'll have coffee ready," Chloe assured her.

"We're due over at the Beales at ten. We'll help with some last - minute decorations and baking. We meet Hanna and Elle for lunch at one thirty."

"Hanna picks up Elle, so they can drive here together. Oh, and you'll meet my grandparents in the morning. JJ's parents."

"Skye and Derek are due to arrive by four or so."

"Marcus will be here by three."

"We do some decorating..."

"Some cookie eating..."

"Then we can go see Christmas lights, right?" Beca now asked, not so much for the fact that she actually wanted to see lights but just to make sure her girls weren't leaving her for high school exes. "I mean, that's traditional, right?"  
Aubrey and Chloe now grinned up at her, surprised at the suggestion. "We can do that."

"Anything for our holiday cheermeister," Chloe giggled, but she suddenly sobered, a mischievous glint now in her eyes. "On one condition."

Beca groaned. "What is it, Princess?"

"_Three_ Christmas movies."

"What! Three?"

"Yes, three."

And boom! Beca found herself lost in big blue puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, fine, but _I _get to pick them. How about two Christmas movies and a Disney one?"

"Okay, you have yourself a deal, Mitchell."

And Beca was satisfied because the whole point to this trip was to spend the holidays with her girls. And Christmas Eve was a holiday.


	4. Nothing Like A Good Old Sibling Rivalry

**_A/N: Okay, okay, so we're finally getting somewhere. Each time I set out to write a short story, it just continued to grow. My goodness lol but I hope you're still thoroughly enjoying it. I know I have a lot to catch up on, finish and all, and as soon as this holiday starts, i should be free enough to do so, but for now, I hope that this suffices. As always, if you have any suggestions or things you wanna see, let me know. Im all ears and thank you for sticking with me_**

* * *

Beca awoke out of balance. Completely out of balance. The front of her body was warm, the honey blonde locks before her accounting for that. However, her back was cold, ice cold. She reached back to find the sheets empty yet the room was silent. She groaned instinctively, nuzzling closer to Aubrey who now stirred due to the movement.

"What is it, Becs?" she breathed, voice laced thickly with sleep.

"Where's Chloe?" was the muffled question that reverberated off her shoulder.

"Coffee date with Jace."

"At-" She peaked over the blonde's shoulder at the bedside clock. "Seven thirty in the morning?"

"Seven actually."

So much for dodging the green monster's arrow today. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Aubrey scoffed softly. "As if we would wake you for such trivial matters. He texted her at like six, and when she stated that she would be busy tonight, he settled for seven."

"What a tool."

"Yes, but Chloe's much too nice to deny his pleading."

"Of course."

"Beca Mitchell, are you really jealous at seven in the morning?"

"What? Why should I be jealous?" The brunette now slung her arm over the blonde's midsection, and the butterflies exploded beneath. "I have you, Bree."

The blonde could only hum her response.

"When do we have to get up?" Beca yawned now.

"I'll get you up at nine."

"Okay, night, Bree Bree."

Aubrey smiled now, placing her hand over Beca's lazily. "Night."

Forty - five minutes later, Chloe crept into the silent hotel room, setting down a drink carrier holding two coffees and a bag of breakfast sandwiches. She assessed the situation of her two friends, finding Beca spooning the blonde, face burrowed in her back and arms and fingers intertwined. The redhead smiled softly, quickly pulling out her phone and snapping several pictures before Aubrey began to stir. Chloe returned to her spot near the table, looking over the local paper calmly as the blonde carefully disentangled herself from Beca.

"Morning, Bree," she chirped.

"Morning, Chlo," Aubrey returned, voice gravelly as she scrubbed her eyes. "How did it go?"

"Oh, it was - nice. We chatted a bit before I told him I had to get back."

Aubrey took the offered cup now. "Is he still as self - centered as he was in high school?"

Chloe sighed. "Well, I'm pretty sure I know every detail of the last five years, both fact and fictional, if that's any indication."

"Well, it doesn't get better for everyone after high school." She now found Chloe eying the small, slumbering form still in the bed. "She woke up looking for you."

Chloe blushed now. "Aw, how cute. She seemed to have found you just fine though."

"Yes, I suppose."

"Well, today, the fun stuff begins, right?"

"Yes, meeting your special agent brother and my judgmental twin siblings is always fun for everyone, isn't it?"

"Your brother and sister aren't that bad."

She scoffed. "Coming from the one they deemed an illegal alien until we were ten because your hair was red."

"Yes, but they've grown up. Skye calls me Red now instead of Ginger Ale-ien or E.T."

"Such a step up."

"Bree, come on. She's been a lot more lax since she had Grady, and Derek isn't so uptight anymore. Tasha really did a number on him."

"Ugh, I know. I just - they just-"

Chloe now stood, taking her best friend's hand in hers and squeezing it lightly. "I know that it's always stressful to be around your family, but don't worry."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Chlo."

The redhead now took to rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. "I know, but Becs handled your father just fine alone. Yes, she's our little badass, but she knows her boundaries, and she wouldn't try to make it harder for you. Had it been anyone else, she probably would have throttled your dad, provoked him, but she was looking out for you."

"And I always will," came a groggy voice from behind them now, Beca sitting up. "Ugh, I can't sleep with the sound of your gears turning, Bree."

Chloe giggled while Aubrey narrowed her eyes at the brunette now stepping out of bed, digging her tiny fists into her eyes. She then blinked several times before smirking at the blonde. That smirk alone could melt the world around her, and Aubrey felt her lips tugging upward. The brunette took her hand now.

"Don't worry, Bree," Beca said softly. "Either they love me and we have nothing to worry about, or they don't like me, and I worry about nothing. Either way, I'm here for you and Chlo, no one else. I'm trying to make this as painless for you as possible."

A full smile now adorned the blonde's features. "Thank you, Becs."

"Eh, no problem. You guys just better bake an extra cake all for me."

The two chuckled now. "Confetti frosting?"

"Confetti frosting."

When the trio arrived at the Beale residence, they discovered Trin and Maura in the kitchen preparing ingredients along with an elderly couple. JJ leaned against the counter sipping coffee, and she smiled when the girls entered.

"There they are," she sighed, placing her mug down.

"Hey, Moms," Chloe greeted.

"Little Red!" the older man now boomed, turning around.

"Grandpa! Grandma!"

"Hey, Sweetie," Grandma Beale giggled as Chloe hugged them both. "How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good."

"And where's my Bree Baby?" the old man asked.

Aubrey blushed now as she stepped forward. "Hi, Grandpa Beale."

"Oh, there she is. Come here, pretty girl. How are you?"

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Still getting old, you know."

Aubrey giggled. "Of course."

"And where's this urban legend I keep hearing about? Something about a ditch jockey."

"Disc Jockey, Dad," JJ now smirked. "Music maker."

"Oh, I see. Okay, where-"

"Grandpa." Chloe now rushed over to take Beca's hand, pulling her along. "This is Beca. Beca, this is Grandpa and Grandma Beale."

"Oh, well look at you!" Grandma Beale squealed as she hugged her before handing her off to the man. "She's like an action figure."

Beca's cheeks flushed as everyone giggled. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you too, Sweetie. We've heard quite a bit about you. We've been waiting on you for a few holidays now, you know."

"Yes, I know. Apologies."

"Don't be nervous," Grandpa Beale now stated, clapping her shoulder. "Us Beales are all bark and no bite most of the time. I mean, you really have to push some buttons to be a target, so no worries here. We love adopting grandchildren."

Beca chuckled. "Well, thank you very much."

"Not a problem, Kiddo."

"So how was your night, you two?" Maura asked now, eying her daughter and Aubrey.

"It was - eventful," Chloe sighed.

JJ quirked an eyebrow at her daughter's generic response. "How much did you drink?"

"Not enough."

"Seriously?" Trin now piped up. "That's the best part." Her mothers glanced at her. "I mean, not like I would know or anything. It's just what I've heard."

"No," Chloe shook her head, a smile playing at her lips. "The best part was definitely Becs and Bree singing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' on the karaoke stage."

"Oh, please tell me you recorded it," Maura now chimed, Beca and Bree flushing red.

"A bit of it, once I recovered from shock."

"We'll have to see it."

"Yeah, but for now, come on, Beca," JJ now sighed. "Let's go bring this tree in."

Beca didn't hesitate to follow. She felt comfortable in the Beale home, more comfortable than she had ever felt in her own home to be honest. JJ reminded her so much of her own mother, tough when need be but compassionate and inviting where it counted. Although the retired detective tended to ask probing questions, eyes boring into Beca's very soul, the brunette felt comfortable with her.

"So, I assume you kept all of those tools of the past away from my little girl, right?" JJ asked as she opened up the shed to reveal the large Christmas tree.

"Yes, I believe so," Beca smirked. "To the best of my ability."

"That's good. You continue to impress me."

"That was sort of the plan all along."

JJ now matched her smirk. "Of course it was. If not, you know very well that I worked in homicide fifteen years, and I could easily make your untimely demise look like an accident."

"I'm well aware of that. No worries."

"You're good for her, Beca." The brunette froze now, eying the elder suspiciously as they lifted the tree. "In fact, you're good for both of them. I mean, I've known Aubrey almost all of her life. She's never been this relaxed, this - happy, you know. Sure, Chloe helped her out a lot because trust me. She was a lot different as a kid, afraid to get dirty or lose at hopscotch, or - have fun _playing _hopscotch to begin with. She didn't know how to have fun, but Chloe didn't give up on her. Then she started to think that Chloe was the only one who would stay, but here you are."

Beca couldn't even pretend that it didn't mean a lot to her. She simply began pouring out her soul now, trying to sift through it while simultaneously explaining it to JJ. Seeing her internal struggle in her eyes, the elder set the tree back down, giving Beca full attention.

"I think she's amazing. I can't - I don't - I mean, I couldn't see my life without them, either of them. It's weird, I guess. I feel - off when one of them is gone, and when they're both gone? Forget it. I just - I don't know." She chuckled nervously now. "I don't know. It's crazy."

"I don't think it's crazy. I just think that our girls found a really good friend."

"I think it's the other way around. I was a walking disaster before I met them. I mean, honestly, two years ago, I wouldn't even be saying any of this. I wouldn't be talking to anyone. I was a - master of pushing people away. I figured people would just leave once they realized how much of a mess I was, just like my dad did. I just - I figured that if he could just up and leave, why couldn't everyone else?"

JJ stepped forward now, gripping Beca's shoulder. "You know, Maura used to think the same thing. You see, she and I grew up together, so I saw everything. When her dad up and left for a younger woman and a new life, she figured 'how in the hell is anyone going to stick around for her?' I stayed though, and I tried to make her see that not everyone leaves. It's easy to blame yourself for everything going wrong, but it's so much easier for many people to blame someone else. She just decided she wasn't going to blame him anymore, and she wasn't going to hold herself accountable for his actions. You think her and I just got together from the jump, and she let me in? Heavens no. We were best friends for years before that was even a possibility. The point is that sometimes, people are going to leave. It's life. People will walk away, pass away, fade away. It's a scary risk to take, letting someone in, but isn't it better to say that you tried instead of thinking 'what if?' With that being said, don't blame yourself for what your dad did, and don't blame your dad for who you are. Sure, he contributed, but this is your life. And you and Chlo and Bree? That's deep. I can tell."

Beca wondered if she could tell that just maybe, Beca loved them both much deeper than she purposely conveyed. Though she felt the need to ask how crazy it sounded, she refrained.

"I just want them to be happy," Beca now breathed, breaking eye contact.

"And that's what they want for you," JJ assured her. "They think the world of you. Don't ever be afraid of being loved, Beca. Sure, it's safe, but it's also really lonely."

She smiled fondly now. "That's what my dad told me, the day I nearly quit the Bellas for good."

"And I'm glad he did, that he got through to you. I'm glad you didn't quit, that you didn't leave them because you may never have been here."

"I don't know. I guess I just figured that we were too different to be like this, to be close like-"

"That's what makes it beautiful. Three different people coming together to make something like this. Hey, I was the same bullheaded kid when I was younger. I had a duty to be a badass who could handle anything and hide everything I was feeling. Then there was Maura. You know, out of all of our kids, Chloe is most like her, and it's amazing. She sees the good in everyone even when they don't see it themselves. Just because you may not always see it doesn't mean it isn't there. Sometimes, you just need someone else to point it out."

"But what if - she only sees what she wants to see?"

"It's possible, sure. She saw the good in all of those high school jocks and prissy girls, and she gave them the chance that none of them deserved. _But_, that didn't mean she fabricated it. Sure, they had good qualities, but there were never enough to balance the cons. She only wanted them too, but in the end, she had to realize that they didn't deserve her. Their good was never as great as their bad. Yours is. We all have our demons, but it's how we choose to deal with them that defines us. Maura always said that bad decisions don't make us bad people."

"Yeah, Chloe said that."

"And she's right. You're a good kid, and you're good for them. Never think otherwise because no matter what Chloe sees, whatever Aubrey sees is real. She won't bullshit."

The DJ chuckled. "You're right. Thanks."

She smirked now. "Don't try to prove me wrong either. I'll end you, Mitchell."

Beca smiled tentatively. "Got it."

Once JJ and Beca had erected the tree in the large den, they retrieved the Christmas decorations from the attic. Chloe and Aubrey placed their pies in the oven before venturing into the den to begin decorating.

"Do we have to wait for tomorrow to have pie?" Beca groaned as she took the garland from Chloe. "Because I really want pie."

"Hush," Aubrey chided lightly. "Your cake is baking as we speak."

Beca immediately lightened up. "I knew I loved you two for some odd reason."

"Because we keep you fed?"

"Precisely. Now, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Oh, no, you're not," Chloe now reprimanded. "You're decorating the tree."

Beca no groaned once more. "No, Chlo."

"Yes, Becs."

"But I - I don't-"

"No excuses. Now come on. Wrap the garland around it from top to bottom."

"Do you need a step stool?" JJ now asked with a smirk.

Beca ducked her head before mumbling out a "yes", and everyone burst into laughter.

"Okay, Bree can do the garland, and you can do the bottom ornaments," Chloe now improvised.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," the brunette huffed.

"While you handle this, how about you play some of your mixes, Beca?" Maura now asked excitedly. "I really want to hear some."

"Ooh, me too!" Grandma Beale said.

"Yeah," Grandpa Beale agreed. "I wanna know what this disc jockey thing's all about."

"Oh! I got it!" Chloe now squealed. "I made a disc just for today!"

The redhead now scurried off while Trin and Beca sorted through the ornaments.

"Beca, you get to pick the color scheme this year," Maura now stated.

"Oh, no, that's fine. I don't-"

"No, no, you're family, and since it's your first year, it's your turn to choose."

"I don't - I mean, I-"

"Beca, stop babbling and pick the colors!" Aubrey now demanded, immediately stilling Beca.

"Okay, well." The brunette turned to inspect the options. "Um, let's go with - green and blue."

"Green and blue?" Aubrey now quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She now looked up into the blonde's bright, emerald eyes. "They're my favorite colors."

And maybe Aubrey understood what she meant by it, why they were in fact Beca's favorites. Maybe she comprehended that it corresponded with the color of her two favorite pairs of eyes, the intense, solid green and the vivid, intriguing blue. Either way, the blonde smiled, her heart fluttering when she caught sight of the small grin playing at the brunette's lips, not a smirk but a real smile. It was the way which Beca's eyes gleamed each time they met hers, the warm mirth that flooded through them without limitation.

"Green and blue it is then," Aubrey breathed, and Beca nodded.

Beca picked up the two colored strands of garland, intertwining them before handing over the two - toned strand to the blonde. She then returned to sorting through the ornaments, unaware of the others, including Chloe who now stood in the entrance of the hall, looking at them with admiration and curiosity.

Now Beca had not decorated a tree since she was nine, her final Christmas with both of her parents. After that, she and her mother spent each holiday at her grandparents' home, but they would already have it decorated by the time the two made the trip up to Albany. Even when they didn't, Beca refused to help. It had always been a bonding activity between her and her father, and her mother understood that. Doing it now with Aubrey and Chloe however had the same warming affect as it had all of those years ago. Seeing Chloe and Aubrey with glitter and blue and green tinsel streaking their hair and hooks caught in their sleeves was a blessing. Chloe had to bust a move every three minutes when a new mix came on, and Beca would admire her with a laugh. Aubrey would scold the DJ for putting two ornaments too close together on the branches, but Beca would only smirk at her, reveling in the sound of her voice and the passion that laced it about something as simple as holiday decorations. That passion, no matter the stimuli, was a marvel all its own, and Beca loved that about her.

Once they finished with the initial decorations and Beca had a slice of her special cake, Maura retrieved the step stool so that the DJ could place the star atop the tree, much to the brunette's chagrin and her companions' amusement. Once she completed the task, Aubrey and Chloe cleaning up the excess decorations, it was just past one o'clock. Chloe, Beca and Aubrey now retrieved their coats.

"Okay, we better get going," Chloe sighed, pulling out the last of the tinsel from her hair. "Hanna and Elle should be getting in soon."

"You all better come back here right after lunch," Maura now demanded.

"We will. Trin, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure. Let me go get my coat."

"Don't be too nervous now, Beca," Maura said sweetly, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah," JJ agreed. "Those two are the least of your worries."

Beca's eyes bulged, and Chloe and Aubrey giggled as the redhead linked arms with both of them, entwining their fingers.

"Ma, don't scare her more than she already is," Chloe whined.

"What's the point of your big brother being an FBI agent if we can't use him to scare the company his little sister keeps?" JJ smirked.

"That's what your detective resume is for."

"Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to have active enforcements."

"Of course." Trin now reappeared in the hall, pulling on her coat and scarf. "Okay, see you later!"

The girls arrived at a small cafe in the northeast side of town. Chloe sent Trin in to grab a table, intending to calm Beca's nerves to the best of her ability. The brunette had once again become visibly unnerved, wringing her hands and taking heavy breaths throughout the drive. Trin had stolen knowing glances at her sister as the two Beales sat in the front seat, Aubrey in the back, with a hand resting on Beca's knee.

"You okay, Becs?" Chloe now questioned as they stepped out of the car.

"Huh?" came the squeaky, high - pitched reply. "No, I'm fine. I'm good."

Chloe now fisted the lapels of the coat, pulling her closer. "They're just the little sisters, Becs."

"Yeah, that's how it starts. This is the warmup before the big, scary brothers and sister, and I'm already sweating. That's bad. That's real bad."

"At least she admits it now," Aubrey smirked. "A year and a half ago, she would continue her path into denial."

"Thanks for the kind words, Bree."

"It _was_ a compliment." The blonde ran her hand up and down the back of Beca's neck, feeling the muscles gradually unravel. "Besides, Hanna and Elle are the most sane of us all. They've already heard so much about you. They love music, so they'll probably pick your brain about that all afternoon. It's going to be fine."

"Yeah, says you."

"Yes, and we know best."

The two simultaneously placed a pacifying kiss on the brunette's cheeks, and they immediately turned ruby red as she restrained a grin.

"Okay," she sighed, her eyes hooded in content. "Let's do this."

Hanna Beale and Elle Posen were a spectacle indeed. Hanna was nearly as tall as Chloe with copper locks a tad bit darker than her elder sister's and matching cerulean eyes that gleamed with a permanent enthrallment. Elle Posen shared her older sister's emerald green orbs and sharp features, her hair a darker blonde bordering on brown. She was slightly shorter than Hanna, and her posture was sly of Posen perfect, something Beca couldn't help but smirk at. Elle Posen may just be the most normal of them after all.

"Chlo!" Hanna squealed, a sound Beca was now thoroughly accustomed to. "Trin!"

"Hey, Han!" her sisters returned, equally as shrill, as they embraced.

"Hey, Bree," Elle greeted, hugging her sister.

"Hey, Elle. How was the drive?"

"Interesting enough. A lot of singing."

"As if that's a surprise," Hanna pointed out with a grin, and she now caught sight of a nervous Beca behind Aubrey and Chloe, her eyes were lit up like Christmas lights. "Ooh, and who do we have here? This can't be the notorious mythical DJ. No, please tell me this is my Christmas present that I get to unwrap under the mistletoe."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Han, this is Beca. Beca, this is Hanna and Elle."

"She's real then," Elle smirked, nudging her sister.

Aubrey and Chloe were closest to these two sisters, so it was only natural that while their mothers received medium risk information regarding Beca, the younger sisters received the more potent details. While Elle knew all about her sister's little crush on the brunette, Hanna only knew that this was Chloe's musically - inclined best friend. Therefore, her interest was further piqued than the former. Beca was now greeted by both girls, warm hugs and pleasantries included.

"You did her no justice, Chlo," Hanna whispered to the elder Beale. "Not at all."

"Trust me," Chloe returned. "No matter how much I gave you, nothing could do her justice."

"I don't think I can argue with that."

The women now situated themselves around the table, Beca finding herself flanked by a Beale and a Posen although the Beale wasn't Chloe. Hanna took the seat with only a wink at her sister, and Chloe could only slide into the seat beside Trin. The waitress came, taking their drink orders and walking off to fulfill them.

"So, DJ," Hanna now chirped, eyes on Beca. "What kind of music do you work with?"

"I - um, I can work with anything," Beca returned, only able to glance at her for a second.

"What do you prefer?"

"Well, I do a lot of oldies, 80's rock, pop. It just depends on the mood I'm in."

"I bet you serenade all of the girls back in Barden, huh?"

Beca could feel the heat creeping up her neck as she chuckled nervously, Hanna's eyes piercing the side of her head. Her gaze was almost - _predatory? _The DJ couldn't quite place it, but it was something she had seen before. In fact, it was sort of like the intense stare Chloe was now training on her, and she gulped thickly.

"Uh, no," Beca managed. "No, I stay off the radar as best I can."

"You're the mysterious type then?"

"I - guess so. I don't really know."

"I get that vybe. You like to keep them wondering. You probably would have succeeded to-"

"Had some psycho not burst into your shower, right?" Trin chimed, earning a glare from Chloe.

"Oh, right!" Hanna laughed now, and Beca's hand shot out, seeking out Aubrey's, who met her in the middle and gripped it. "Chlo, you've really stepped up your methods of invasion, huh?"

"It's a skill," Chloe sighed, a smirk playing at her lips. "Someone needed to break her out of her shell otherwise we wouldn't be where we are now."

"I could see why you did it though. I can only imagine the peep show you received."

"Okay, reign it in, Han. You're creeping her out."

"If she could handle you bursting into her shower, I think she can handle this."

Hanna didn't notice how Aubrey's or Chloe's jaw clenched. "Don't mind her, Becs."

"I should be used to the Beale charm by now, right?" Beca now asked with a smirk.

"No, just the Chloe Beale charm. Completely different entity." And she meant it.

"Of course. You're still my favorite."

Hanna gasped now, feigning offense. "We'll see about that by the end of this little vacay, DJ. You haven't seen a thing yet. I promise you."

"You forget I still get to go home with that one."

"That won't matter. Trust me."

"Noted."

The waitress now appeared, setting down their drinks and taking their food orders. She then left them once more, Beca bracing herself for round two.

"So you're the Barden Bella captain now, Beca?" Elle now asked. "Aubrey finally let go of that bitch pipe? I mean, _pitch_ pipe."

This earned a glare from the elder Posen and a few snickers as Beca smirked, rubbing the back of the hand still in her own.

"Yes, she did," Beca returned, smiling over at Aubrey. "I wouldn't be doing as well as I am without her though. I hope I'm half the captain she and Chloe were."

"You don't have to compliment my sister to impress me," Elle now laughed.

"No, I know. That was for her."

Aubrey now squeezed her hand gratefully as Chloe smiled. "You two have yourself a charmer then. You better keep her around."

"We plan to," Chloe assured her.

"Ooh, are we going to get to hear you sing before we leave?" Hanna now asked.

"I don't - I'm not sure-"

"Of course we will," Trin now stated. "We'll just have to incorporate karaoke night once we're up at the lodge or something."

"Good, because we have to hear that notorious alto voice."

"Or Beca can just shower at our house."

Beca was blushing once again as Chloe smacked her giggling sister's arm. To the DJ's relief, their food now arrived, inserting an intermission in their rolling conversation. Chloe spared the brunette a reassuring look, and Aubrey squeezed Beca's hand once more before releasing it. There were a few quiet moments as everyone began eating then Chloe and Hanna fell into a conversation about majors and finals. Elle and Trin spoke to Aubrey about the University of Virginia and the comparison with Barden, aiding Trin in her upcoming decision as to which schools to apply to. She was currently leaning toward Virginia Tech, but she still had her options. To Beca, it was completely amazing how alike the two Posen sisters were yet how different they seemed to be as well. Elle was a bit more free - spirited and lax. Though Aubrey had loosened up significantly since solidifying her bond with the DJ, she was still much more disciplined than Elle, who spoke with her hands and buzzed with energy on certain topics. She was almost a Beale, and it was obvious how close she was with Hanna.

"Hey, Beca, did Ma give you the whole 'homicide - detective' spiel?" Hanna now asked.

"Uh, yeah, she did," Beca returned nervously, taking a drink of her soda.

"Good. That means she likes you. She wouldn't even spare you the time to say it if she didn't."

"Well, that's good to know."

"Just don't tell her that. She may feel driven to prove a point."

"Got it."

"How did your reunion thing go, Chlo?"

"Oh, it was - fun. Bree and Becs did in fact sing karaoke."

"Aw, what! What song?"

"A Christmas classic. 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'."

"You can stop bragging about it, Chlo," Beca now chuckled. "It's not that big a deal."

"Oh, please," Chloe scoffed. "It was adorable."

"I'm getting more and more excited," Hanna squealed, gripping Beca's arm and causing the brunette to tense momentarily. "Mysterious _and _humble? You're a Godsend, honey."

"Uh, thank you?"

"Aside from that, who did you run into, _Aubrey_?" Elle now gave her sister a pointed look, who now expressed a hint of shock. "Was it Michael?"

"Well, uh, yeah," the blonde stammered out. "He was there, and - we talked a little."

"Let me guess then," Hanna sighed, rolling her eyes. "Isabel?"

"Um, yes?" Chloe murmured before sipping her drink.

"And?" The younger quirked an eyebrow.

"And Jace."

"And Scotty?"

Chloe sighed. "And Scotty."

"Ugh, your dating record is a disgrace, Chlo."

"What! Why? As if your girlfriends were much better."

"They were a little better than Isabel and Jace. The girl would flip out if you didn't answer her phone calls within two rings, and Jace? Man, I think Trin and I knew his entire life story after twenty minutes in a room with him plus a bunch of fictional accounts of shit he read off of gum wrappers and swore happened to him."

"Okay, you got me there."

"Of course I do. He was the definition of tool right beside Scotty and Tyler and Chris. Ugh."

"Okay, okay. It's over with. Stop it."

"Over with? Okay, let me ask you this. Did any of them leave with your number?"

"What? No!" Hanna's eyes bore into her sister. "Well, I mean, I guess I - I mean, yeah, my number, and I - I mean I may have had coffee with Jace this morning, but I mean-"

"Aha! Come on, Chloe. Leave those jerks in the past. They're pitiful."

"It isn't like I'm going to date him again."

"No booty calls either."

"Oh, so sure!"

"I'm just saying. I don't think I would ever look at you the same."

"Which is why I wouldn't tell you even if I did do it."

Beca felt that familiar pang in her chest now, but she only continued scarfing down her burger. The more she felt it, the more annoyed she became. Why did it matter what Chloe did? Or Aubrey, for that matter. It was ridiculous to feel in such a way, and it seemed as though it had intensified in every respect since they had arrived in Midlothian. What the hell was the deal? _Lock It Up, Mitchell, _she thought, taking a long drink of her soda. This was unacceptable.

While Beca was considering these emotions and mentally berating herself for harnessing them, she was oblivious to a few things. The first thing was the coy smile spread across Hanna's lips while she shot sideways glances at the DJ, taking in every inch of her, eyes glinting with an alarming amount of mischief. The second thing was the rigidity of Aubrey's muscles as she caught sight of Hanna's predatory glances, the blonde feeling more uncomfortable by the second at the idea of Hanna making a move on _her _DJ. The third fact was the constant clench of Chloe's jaw as she observed her sister's flirtatious behavior, the way she continually checked Beca out, licking her lips and occasionally biting down on the bottom one. She could not begin to stomach the idea of her younger sister attempting anything with _her _DJ. The only one who could get away with that where Chloe was concerned was Aubrey. She had no idea why, but it was still the truth. Yes, this was going to be quite the week, wasn't it?


	5. Anything for my Girls

**_A/N: Okay sorry for the wait. Its been a hectic week but finally out of all of that. So I really appreciate the awesome response, and Im glad you're enjoying it. so here's the next chapter._**

* * *

It didn't begin to dawn on Beca what exactly was happening until she met Marcus Beale. What was happening, you ask? Well, it seemed as though someone was not as subtle as they first believed, and seeing as there was no way in hell that Chloe freakin' Beale could possibly be crushing on her, Beca assumed that it was she herself that was so easy to read. The fact that she saw the redhead as more of a friend must have been scrawled across her face judging by the questions the barrel - chested, six - foot - three man was asking because honestly? Who the hell asks their little sister's friends questions like this?

"Have you had a lot of girlfriends?" Marcus asked, running a hand over his prickly black hair.

"Huh?" Beca was caught off guard by the question. "Oh, uh, two. I've - had two."

"So you're new to being a lesbian?"

"What? No, I - I'm new to being confident." She laughed nervously now. "I mean, I never had much self confidence before, so I didn't date much."

"Okay, so you would say that Chloe and Aubrey have changed you in a sense?"

"Well, I'd say so. Chloe was the first person I didn't blatantly push away, or rather couldn't, and Aubrey sort of gave me like - an out of body experience I guess. We were so much alike, and seeing myself from the outside gave me an idea about the flaws in my logic."

"Right, of course. That makes sense. So what you're saying is that you don't simply tolerate Aubrey because she's Chloe's best friend?"

Beca couldn't help but smile softly now, shaking her head. "No. I - yeah, we started off on the wrong foot. I can admit that, but once we spent some time together, we really got to know each other. She's amazing. I couldn't imagine one without the other now. Aubrey's very important to me, just as important as Chloe is."

He now scrutinized her carefully as they sat on the back porch. He hadn't been shy about pulling her away from the family room and outside for some time alone. Chloe had pleaded with him to be nice, but he had only offered a dismissive wave of his large paw.

"Let me be blunt," he now said sternly. "Do you like my little sister, Beca Mitchell?"

"I - well, yeah, I mean of course I like her."

"Don't play ignorant with me, Kid. I read people for a living."

"Right. Well, I mean, yeah. I like her, but I mean, I'm not sure that a relationship is currently a possibility, at this time."

"And why is that?"

_Because I like our other best friend too. _"I just - I'm trying to focus on school and getting through it, you know. I still need to figure out what I'm doing with my life. I mean, I don't know how I - well-" She chuckled now. "I don't see why it matters. Your sister is amazing, one of the most amazing girls I know, right beside Aubrey, and - she can do a lot better than me. I'm just grateful to have her friendship, but you know. I'm her friend."  
He quirked an eyebrow. "You really are a bit dense, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothin'. Bottom line, I better not ever find out that you let my sister get hurt whether it's by you or anyone else. That goes for Bree too. They think very highly of you, and even though Chloe is a friend of the world, Aubrey doesn't make real friends easily. Therefore, you must be something special. That means she trusts you. They both do, and you better not doing anything to break that trust no matter what you are to her. If you fail to retain that trust, I will break you."

"Oh, of course not. No."

"Good, but seriously, kid. Open your damn eyes."

With that, he returned back inside. The moment he did, Beca expelled a heavy breath, unable to even begin to process and decode his words. The man was terrifying, even much more terrifying than Aaron Posen because you expected Mr. Posen to be a douchebag. You never expected a Beale to be so serious, so intimidating. It was bizarre. Once the fear of the man himself subsided, the fear that her crush on Chloe was this obvious took over for two reasons. First, she didn't want Chloe to know because it was embarrassing and confusing. Second, if her crush for Chloe was this apparent, how could her crush on Aubrey be concealed any better? It all worked the same, meaning if someone knew about one, they had to know about the other. Man, was she in trouble.

Before Beca had even partially recovered from her encounter with Marcus, she was being led down the street to the Posen residence to be introduced to the twins. Hanna tagged along as well, making small talk with Beca as they made their way to their destination, and the DJ's discomfort gradually dissipated around the younger Beale. They had a lot of the same music tastes, and talking music in general was always a win - win with Beca. All too soon, they were faced with the large oak door, and Aubrey didn't ring the doorbell this time. Instead, she pushed the door open to the sound of chatter and small squeals of glee. She called into the home, and immediately, she was met with two small children. The little girl had honey blonde locks and hazel green eyes while the boy had brunette hair and dark green orbs.

"Aw - bee!" the little girl squealed, rushing into her aunt's arms. "A-and Ow!"

"Hey, Avery," Aubrey and Elle gasped, the elder picking her up.

"Aw - bee! Ow!" the little boy now shrieked, and Elle kneeled down to hug him.

"Oh my goodness, Grady! You're getting so big!"

"Cho-e!" Avery now cried out, catching sight of the redhead.

"Hey, Avery!" Chloe replied, taking her from Aubrey and hugging her. "Grady."

"There you guys are," Lisa now sighed as she entered the foyer, smiling at the sight. "We were just making some hot chocolate before tonight."

They followed her into the kitchen where Beca received her first glimpse of the twins, Skye and Derek. Both were no shorter than six feet with light brown hair and green eyes. Their spouses flanked them, a tall brunette man and a petite brunette woman. They stood upon their entrance, greeting their sisters, Hanna and Chloe with warm smiles, much warmer than Aaron's smile, and tender hugs, much softer than Aaron's hugs. Then, as per the regimen, attention was turned on the tiny DJ, and it took everything within Beca not to cower beneath their probing stares.

"Skye, Derek, this is Beca Mitchell," Aubrey said tersely, praying her mother hadn't informed her older siblings of her feelings for the brunette. "Beca, these are the twins, Derek and Skye."

"Beca Mitchell," Derek repeated, extending his hand which Beca shook. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, thanks," Beca returned before shaking Skye's outstretched hand.

"Yeah, we've heard quite a bit about you," Skye assured her. "The new Bella coach, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Congratulations. I know that the team was Bree's pride and joy." Even Aubrey was surprised at this confession of acknowledgement. "She wouldn't hand it over to just anyone."

"Yeah, well, she taught me a lot. Chloe too."

"Of course."

"Mom did tell us that you did quite the number on them last year though," Tasha, Derek's wife now added. "She said you came through in the clutch."

"I only did my best to give these two a championship before they left school."

"Well, it seems like you did a fantastic job."

"Thank you."

The conversation carried on in routine fashion, Beca telling the twins and their spouses where she was from, the professions of her parents, her major or lack thereof, her musical creation and interests. Skye was pleasant while Derek was more reserved, eyes remaining indifferent each time he asked a question. Anthony and Tasha were much more inviting, and she tried to keep attention on them. Beca stole sporadic glances at the clock, knowing that they were heading out to peruse the light displays at five that evening before the town's famous Christmas Carnival that they would all attend. At this rate, Beca would rather speak to Marcus than feel as if she were being endlessly judged by those piercing green eyes. Still, she endured it in order to keep Aubrey calm, telling them any and everything that they wished to know.

At last, five o'clock rolled around, signaling that it was time for their departure. While Elle and Hanna left to meet up with some friends, Aubrey, Chloe and Beca headed back to the Beale residence to retrieve their car, Beca in the middle, her arms locked with each of her friends'.

"See, I told-"

"Yes, Chloe, I got it," Bree shot back with a roll of her eyes as Beca smirked.

"Stop being so grumpy, Bree," the brunette huffed. "We're alive and well."

"Look, I just know that the twins, namely my brother, can be disconcerting."

"Yeah, but they got nothing on Marcus, so it's okay." Chloe giggled now, and Aubrey felt her lips curling upwards.

"Actually, I missed Marcus through that entire-" Beca began before Chloe smacked her side.

"Either way," the redhead growled. "_That_ was the hard part, and now it's over. Now, we can relax a bit and enjoy our vacation. Besides, it's Christmas tomorrow."

"Yes, Christmas tomorrow."

"Right, now let's go see some lights."

The smile on Beca's face became a permanent fixture as she witnessed the giddy excitement Chloe sported as they cruised around town. Aubrey's smile was just as genuine, eyes gleaming with reserved glee as the lights sparkled in the night. They had taken JJ's truck so that all three could fit in the cab, Chloe settled in the middle gripping both of their arms as she pointed out a display.

"Ooh, look at that one!" she squealed. "They have the grinch on the chimney. And ooh! Look at those reindeer! They move! Oh my gosh! They have so many lights!"

"I'd hate to get _that _electric bill," Beca smirked, and Chloe playfully swatted her arm.

"You're such a grumpy gills."

"Eh, maybe a little bit."

"Ooh! There's Mr. McDowell's house! He always has the largest snowman! It's so pretty!"

"And there's Mrs. Tate's house," Aubrey now pointed out, Chloe's delight contagious. "She puts out those blow - up globes every year."

"And they are so awesome! When we get a house, I want some of those!"

And her two friends smiled at the prospect. "I agree."

"If that's what you want, that's what you'll get," Beca vowed, taking one hand off of the steering wheel so that Chloe could entangle their fingers as she had with Aubrey. "Whatever you want."

"Yay! Oh, I can't wait! It's going to be so fun!"

Both now looked at the redhead adoringly. "You're a goof, you know that?"

"Why is that, Mitchell?"

"I just love how the smallest things make you happy."

"This is perfect. I'm with my two favorite people in the whole world!"

"Okay, too much."

Another smack to the brunette's arm. "You can't fool me, Mitchell. I know you love it."

Beca smirked. "Yeah, maybe I do."

The Beale and Posen families met down at the Christmas Carnival in the local fairgrounds at seven thirty. Beca was impressed the vast festival taking place. It was complete with rides, a picture place with Santa Clause, food booths and games. The first thing she headed for was the funnel cake booth, Aubrey and Chloe tagging along with smirks in place.

"I don't know how you eat so much," Aubrey sighed.

"Yeah, where do you put it all?" Chloe quipped, eying her up and down.

"It's a blessing of skill," Beca nonchalantly returned as she paid for the snack.

Once she had her cake, they returned to where the family was situated in order to watch the program of carols and a short play done by children from the recreation center. Hanna somehow always found a way to stand near Beca, and she even went as far as stealing some of her fried bread and sugar with a wink, unaware of the glare being shot by her older sister.

After the program, Beca had finished her cake, and she discarded the plate in the trash before being dragged off by her friends. They walked around, some of the family splitting up in separate directions around the grounds. As they passed multiple game booths and rides, JJ bumped Beca's shoulder.

"You like baseball, Mitchell?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah, I do," Beca returned. "It's sort of a thing growing up in New York."

"Ugh, don't tell me you're a Yankee fan."

She chuckled. "No, my grandfather was a Giants fan."

"Well, I suppose it's better than the Yankees. You ever play?"

"Well, I mean, I played a lot growing up."

JJ chuckled but grabbed her arm, veering off of the main course. "Well, let's see what you got."

Beca found herself standing in front of a pair of large pyramids constructed of bottles with a baseball diamond as the back drop. A thin sheet of plywood separating the two. There was an empty row before them where the baseballs would roll into, and Beca cocked an eyebrow.

"You wanna - play me?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yup," JJ nodded, handing the attendant the correct change. "I gotta know all of your strengths."

"Um, I don't - I mean I haven't -"

She smacked the DJ's shoulder firmly now. "Come on. Step up."

"Yeah, come on, Becs," Chloe now stated with wide eyes and a reassuring nod.

"Yeah, Becs, come on," Hanna smirked.

Beca ducked her head a moment, giving herself a pep talk so as to not make a complete fool of herself. Then the bell of the stand sounded, the balls released into the bin before her. She immediately picked one up, recalling a time when she knew what she was doing. JJ quickly pitched three balls, demolishing the bottles with expert precision. She now smirked at Beca, gesturing to the structure for her to try at. Beca now squared up, cocking her arm back and releasing a fast pitch. With one ball, she knocked down every one of the bottles, and Chloe, Maura, Hanna, Trin and Aubrey cheered. JJ now laughed, patting her shoulder.

"Not too bad, Mitchell," she admitted.

"Was I supposed to lose?" she asked with a grimace.

"I'd give you shit either way."

Beca smirked now. "Best two out of three?"

JJ matched it. "You're on, Kid."

This time, JJ took it down to two balls, but Beca's one strike was still able to hit the center of the pyramid, the neck of the bottom bottle to knock all of them down. The family cheered once more as the attendant gave the DJ the pick of two prizes. She now looked pointedly at Aubrey and Chloe, and they returned a questioning gaze. She only jerked her head towards the prize wall, and each of them smiled, their cheeks lighting up. Chloe then swiftly picked a large stuffed lion with a mane as wild and red as hers, and Aubrey took a moment before deciding on a large, white bear with a purple bow tie. Beca grinned as they both pecked her cheek, Maura and JJ glancing at one another proudly. It was the only reason that Beca would not allow the elder to win. She needed to get her girls something.

When the group finally reached the stage where a variety of music performances were taking place for the community's winter talent show, they met up with the others. By this time, though they had run into a few of Chloe's exes, none had followed them, so she was content.

"Anyone familiar up there?" Maura now asked Marcus.

"No," he replied. "They said there were a bunch of people that dropped out though."

"Huh, that's odd. They usually have a good line up."

"Yeah, but it's going pretty well."

They gathered around to watch while Trin and Hanna ran off, to where no one knew. Chloe had linked arms with Beca while Aubrey held the brunette's bicep as per her usual action, both clutching their stuffed animals in their free arms. Beca was only glad that they were performing other songs besides Christmas tunes, and she was enjoying it. Chloe was singing along with the songs that she knew of course, and Beca could not wipe the smile off of her face for the life of her. All three of the friends, comfortable in their proximity and enjoying their time together, were oblivious to the sporadic looks they were receiving from multiple members of the family. Was it so obvious? Could it be in the sideways glances that the DJ shot each of her girls? Maybe it was in the adoring look Aubrey would grace each of them with here and there. Or it could possibly be in the sparkle in Chloe's eyes when she looked at either of them, or both. Yes, it may have been quite evident to anyone who looked close enough, and more were doing so than they realized. Oh, well. They didn't understand the big deal. They just loved one another.

When Hanna and Trin came back, a devilish grin playing at their lips and a devious glint in their eyes, someone should have questioned what they were up to. No one did. Beca remained lost in the moment, basking in it thoroughly. Even when Hanna whispered in her elder's sister's ear, and the redhead tensed slightly, the DJ did not take notice. She missed the nervous glance she received from the former Bella. Aubrey caught it, but her inquisitive gaze went unanswered. In fact, she was not given explanation for another two performances until the announcer came back on.

"Okay, folks!" the man boomed into the microphone. "It looks like we have an additional entry to the competition to make up for at least one of the empty slots we got stuck with. Okay, this contestant is actually new to our community. She comes from Georgia by way of New York." Both Chloe and Aubrey tensed now, but Beca wasn't appearing to put the pieces together yet. "Let's give a big, warm welcome to Barden's Beca Mitchell!"

It took a second for the announcement to sink in and Beca to realize that both Beales and Posens alike were staring at her. Then it clicked, and her eyes bulged.

"What? I - no, I-"

"Beca Mitchell!" the announcer called again.

"Right here!" Hanna now screamed out, and all eyes were on the tiny DJ.

"No, no, no," Beca now breathed. "I-"

"Payback," Aubrey now smirked, and she and Chloe began to drag her towards the stage.

"Guys, come on. This is different. You were with me last time, and I-"

"Oh, you'll be fine, Becs," Chloe assured her.

"I - I don't even know what to sing. I didn't-"

"Just pick anything you want."

"Yeah, you're good at that," Aubrey pointed out sardonically, earning a scowl from the DJ.

Before Beca could make another retort, she was shoved towards the stairs of the stage. She stumbled up them, shooting a glare back at her two friends as they stood smugly at the bottom. The DJ now came to her with a microphone, asking her what song she wanted to sing. She thought a moment, looking over at Chloe and Aubrey. She had no idea what was appropriate for a Midlothian winter talent show, so at last, she decided that she may as well exercise her vocals and maybe show off what she could do. She whispered in his ear, and he nodded, guiding her with his hand towards the front of the stage. She shuffled over nervously, eyes looking back to lock on ocean blue and emerald green. Their smirks fell away, each flashing her a genuine smile which she returned whole - heartedly. It was nerve - wracking, sure. Their entire family, Aaron Posen included, was in the audience. She could almost feel his penetrative gaze from here, but she focused on the two former Bellas for strength. Then the song began to play, and her body gradually relaxed. It was a song that her mother used to sing to her, then with her, when she was a child, after her father left. Though Beca didn't fully comprehend the lyrics at the time, it was beautiful and brought tears to her eyes. To this day, it would forever be one of her favorites, one that she refused to mix because she did not want to corrupt or taint it. Now, she sang softly, pouring her soul into the lyrics and captivating all in attendance, including the two younger Beales who had set her up.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Her billowy alto seemed to grasp time and halt it in its tracks, the breath vacuumed from the fairgrounds as all tuned in. Every note was mastered, and before she knew what was happening, Chloe had tears glistening in her eyes. She now grabbed Aubrey's hand, resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. Aubrey rested her own head atop the redhead's, eyes remaining trained on the tiny DJ that never ceased to amaze her. The lyrics were powerful, and her voice only added fuel to the fire. Hanna and Trin were in awe although Trin was able to get her video camera working, Maura gasping at the sound. Marcus and JJ exchanged glances while Aaron Posen stood staring at the brunette, fully intrigued but trying his best to conceal it.

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

A dry eye was now rare in this crowd as Beca hit another commanding note, her body now relaxed and pushing out each word with relentless vigor. She broke into the final verse and chorus, taking a bold step forward on the stage and fully opening her lungs. With a deep inhale, she sang the final note strongly, her eyes shut tight to keep her own tears at bay. It had just occurred to her how much she missed her mother in that moment, but she kept her own emotion in check. When she finished, the crowd roared in applause. She smiled shyly before handing the DJ the microphone and stepping off of the stage to an onslaught of praise. Chloe and Aubrey embraced her once she reached them.

"That was beautiful, Becs," Chloe breathed into her hair.

"And to think the alt girl with mad lib beats couldn't surprise me anymore," Aubrey sighed.

"You underestimate me, Posen," Beca mumbled into her shoulder. "Don't mistake my height for the capacity of my hidden talents."

"I stopped doing that long ago."

After Beca received her first - place prize of a fifty - dollar gift card, the family disbanded. Chloe, Aubrey and Beca went off for a walk through the snow - covered grounds, not yet ready to turn it in for the night. The others were headed back to the Posen residence for hot chocolate and also so that Avery and Grady could open one present tonight, and they had agreed to see the trio in the morning. The three admired the serenity of the field, blanketed with fluffy white snow. The mountains were barely visible through the light flurry now descending upon them, but Beca found it beautiful. She had always loved white Christmases, but a tranquil white Christmas without the pollution and congestion of New York? Now that was a dream come true. The three walked close together, shoulder to shoulder to keep warm. The girls had dropped off their stuffed animals in the car, and they were now missing the heat they had offered.

"I can't believe you beat Ma in baseball," Chloe now chuckled.

"What? And make a fool of myself in front of your sister?" Beca asked feigning disbelief.

Both Aubrey and Chloe scowled at her now as she smirked, eyes up ahead. "Is that why you did it then? To show off?"

The slight tinge of anger in her voice did not go unnoticed by Beca, and she quickly changed routes as discreetly as possible. "Of course not. In case you didn't notice, you two are the ones with the prizes. I couldn't just get one prize. I had to get one for each of you. Therefore, I couldn't just win once."

The scowls were now replaced with small smiles. "You're such a sap, Mitchell."

"Yeah, underneath the eyeliner and the ear monstrosities, you're just a cuddly, little teddy bear," Aubrey agreed.

"You're filled with nothing but stuffing."

"Am not!" Beca shot back.

"Oh, yes you are."

"Nope."

"Admit it."

She grunted now. "Yeah, but only for you guys. I can gladly withhold my cuddles. No problem."

"Oh, please." Both older women scoffed. "You couldn't last."

"Of course I could. It's not a problem."

"No, you can't. You would die without our cuddles," Chloe combatted. "Just face it, Becs."

Beca now stopped dead in her tracks, a pout in place as she crossed her arms over her chest. However, Chloe and Aubrey only smirked, continuing to stroll down the path. Beca now looked down at the snow at her feet, and an evil smile spread across her lips. She bent down for a split second before jogging after the two.

"Okay, okay! I admit it!" she cried. "I like cuddling."

"Go on..." Chloe urged, glancing over her shoulder.

"I like cuddling with you guys."

"Aw."

"Now, can you stop and make good on it? I'm freezing."

The blonde and redhead looked at one another, stopping. Then, with a shrug, they slowly turned to face Beca.

"Aw, you want a hug, Becs?" Chloe cooed.

Beca nodded, stepping further towards them. The moment she was close however, her hands shot from behind her back, smashing a snowball in each of their faces. Chloe and Aubrey gasped in shock as Beca giggled, bounding off down the hill. The elders shook off the ice and snow, turning to lock on the tiny brunette.

"Beca Mitchell, you are so dead!" Chloe screamed before sprinting after her, Aubrey close behind.

The two spread out as they raced down the hill, quickly gaining on Beca. As they closed in, the DJ doubled back, ascending the slope once more. She then turned again, rounding the side of the hill so that she came up behind Aubrey, who was climbing it once more. Before Aubrey registered her location, she launched herself forward, tackling the blonde into a snowbank. Aubrey groaned as Beca laughed into her shoulder, trying to process what had happened. Before she could, another weight was added atop her.

"Dog pile!" Chloe squealed.

"Get off, Chlo," Aubrey whined, trying to push them off.

"Say uncle!"

"Off!"

"That's not uncle, Bree," Beca pointed out.

"Ugh! Uncle!"

The two rolled off of Aubrey now in a fit of giggles, resting in the snow bank for a moment. Then Chloe rolled away, grabbing a handful of packed snow and jumping up. She then launched it at Beca's horizontal form, hitting her square in the cheek.

"Chloe!" she gasped, wiping off her face. "Damn, that's cold."

"You think so!" Aubrey retaliated as Chloe doubled over in laughter.

Beca now reached back, grabbing a fresh snowball slyly. When Chloe straightened, she pitched it, hitting the redhead in the neck and sobering her instantly. Beca was now breathless with laughter as was the blonde. When the redhead bent down for more snow, Aubrey and Beca jumped up and tried to rush off, but the blonde tripped over the DJ, sending them both rolling down the slope once more. Chloe raced after them though she was in hysterics, her hands filled with snow. Midway down however, she too stumbled and fell due to her laughter, rolling down after them. Beca reached the bottom first, Aubrey landing right on top of her and Chloe coming to a stop at her side. There was a beat of silence before they all broke out into unadulterated laughter, Chloe curled into Beca's side and the blonde still on top of her, laughing into her neck.

"That was wicked," Beca managed after a few minutes.

"That was cold!" Aubrey shot back.

"Still is. Leave it up to Chloe to trip over air."

"It wasn't my fault!" Chloe defended. "I couldn't stop laughing."

"Eh, it was fun and all, and as warm as you guys are, I'm still soaked and freezing cold."

"Let's head back then. I believe that you owe me three movies."

"I'm all for it if it means hot chocolate and cuddling."

"Told you that you couldn't last."

"Whatever. Let's go."

After a shower and a change into warm pajamas, Chloe prepared hot cocoa in their hotel kitchenette while Beca perused through the on - demand movies. She quickly queued up three, playing the Disney pick first. Chloe and Aubrey soon joined her on the single couch in the room, flanking her with their stuffed animals beside them as the redhead handed her a mug.

"What did you pick?" Chloe asked curiously.

"Fox and the Hound," Beca replied, eyes locked on the screen.

Aubrey quirked an eyebrow. "I thought you hated movies."

"Disney movies are different. I _was _a kid once, Bree."

"Oh, and you're not anymore?"

"Nope."

"Just stuck in your five - year - old body, right?"

"Shut up."

"Why did you pick this one though?"

"It was one of my favorites." She now looked up at Aubrey with big eyes and a pout. "I'm a hound dog!"

Chloe and Aubrey giggled at her playfulness, scooting closer to her as the movie began. Half an hour later, once the hot chocolate was finished, the brunette was splayed out over the other two, her head resting in Aubrey's lap and her legs draped over Chloe's. The blonde subconsciously combed her fingers through Beca's tresses, a content smile on her face. To see the great badass Beca Mitchell so enthralled with a Disney movie was quite the phenomenon, and neither Chloe nor Aubrey dare move for fear of ruining the moment. In fact, Beca made it through all three movies, including "Rudolph" and "A Christmas Story", wide awake.

When the final movie finished, Chloe let out a big yawn while Beca moved to sit up, picking up her phone from the coffee table. When she registered the time, she grinned and jumped up, scurrying towards her bag near the door. Chloe and Aubrey exchanged questioning looks but did not move.

"Becs?" Chloe called now, but there was no answer from the tiny alcove adjacent to the entrance. "Becs, are you okay?"

At last, the brunette emerged holding two bags in her hand, one a glittery baby blue and one a shiny emerald. The two elder women gasped as Beca approached them, placing one of the bags in each of their laps.

"Becs, what is this?" Aubrey asked.

"What?" Beca returned. "You really thought I wouldn't get you guys something for Christmas? Damn, I am really bad at this whole best friend thing."

"No, it's just - I mean, you didn't have to."

"Yeah, you coming with us was more than enough, Becs," Chloe added. "I-"

"Come on. Just open them and be jolly and stuff."

Each girl eyed her skeptically a moment, but she only leveled them with an expectant look, taking a seat on the coffee table before them. They soon acquiesced, digging through the flashy bags until they found the gift within. Aubrey was at a loss, eyes nearly bursting from their sockets when they registered the charm bracelet in her grasp. She had told Beca about having one as a little girl, a present from her mother, before it had popped when she accidentally showered with it, the bracelet and so many of the charms lost. The one she now had was strung with several charms already. There was a music note of course, a tennis racket because Chloe and Beca were the only two who knew of the blonde's guilty pleasure in the sport, and a simple "A" to signify who it belonged to. She lightly ran her finger over each, her eyes illuminated.

"This is beautiful, Beca," she breathed.

"I'm glad you like it," Beca replied. "I don't know much about all that, so I didn't get you too many charms, but if you want, we can go pick some other ones. I just wanted to get it started, so it wasn't blank or empty or-"

"Becs." Beca immediately halted her rant, looking up at the blonde. "It's perfect. Thank you."

The DJ smiled now with a sigh of content. "It's not a problem."

Now Chloe interrupted their moment with a shriek of her own as she unwrapped her own gift and removed the top of the tiny box. Inside was a pair of Noor Fares golden earrings in the shape of wings that slightly resembled that of Hermes' flying shoes from Greek Mythology. Chloe had been eying those earrings online for months now, and Beca happened to catch a peak of the page and the designer once.

"Beca, no," she groaned. "These- these are like -"

"Nope," Beca now interjected, shaking her head. "My mother has some connections, so it wasn't as bad as you think."

"How much?"

The brunette snorted. "Yes, because I would _so _tell you." Chloe now pouted, her bright blue eyes glimmering, but Beca held fast this time. "No, not going to work, Beale."

"You are something else, Mitchell," Aubrey sighed. "I guess we better let you open your presents now too then."

Now Beca sobered. "Wait, what? No, you guys didn't have to get me something just because-"

"As if we wouldn't get you something," both now scoffed.

Chloe quickly moved over to their bags, extracting two wrapped boxes from the depths of them. She skipped back over to the couch, placing the gifts in Beca's lap, the brunette carefully scrutinizing them before quirking an eyebrow at her companions. Chloe gestured to the boxes, urging her to open them with wide eyes. She picked up the first box, and she could tell by the wrapping job alone that it was from Chloe. There was glitter and a large ribbon and two different kinds of wrapping paper. The writing on it was in shiny silver Sharpie as well. She chuckled to herself as she opened it, but the smile fell away when all of the wrapping did. She gingerly picked up the two attached boxes to further inspect them. One was a brand new pair of wireless earphones, white framed with blue upholstery and the Bella "B" inscribed on each cup. Along with that was a package that Beca had only dreamed about due to the price.

"Chlo, you didn't," she gasped.

"I kinda did," The redhead returned, cheeks red. "I didn't know what the heck I was picking, but Stacie helped me spy on you."

"I knew she wasn't just looking up thesis statements on my laptop!"

Both women giggled. "Yeah, but you still believed the story about her laptop being 'in the shop' even when she met us at the library with it after that."

It donned on Beca now. "Oh, yeah. Dammit!"

"Well, what do you think?" Chloe went on.

"This is like the newest software on the market, Chlo, and - oh my gosh. You got all of the sample discs and sounds too? You - my goodness. I - this is - wow. Thank you. Thank you so much. I mean, it - I can DJ _and _learn to produce with this. The platform is - wow."

Aubrey now groaned. "I knew you should have opened that one last."

Beca smirked. "I'm sure yours is just as good, Bree."

"I highly doubt it."

"Bree, you _did _help me design the earphones," Chloe pointed out. "She said that navy blue would be better than baby blue, to match your eyes."

"Either way would have been fine," Beca smiled.

She now turned her attention to the second present, unwrapping the conservative red and green paper and small ribbon to unveil the box. She then popped off the lid, and her breath caught. She carefully withdrew a grey Giants jersey with orange trim and black embroidered letters, the number "24" on the back. It was a legendary uniform of Hall - of - fame player Willie Mays, and it was once again a present that Beca had only dreamed about, maybe planning to get it when she was rich and famous or at least had a stable career. That wasn't it though. As she traced down the garment, she found that there was an envelope at the bottom of the box. Setting down the jersey, she opened the envelope to find three tickets to a game in June, and she just about fainted then and there.

"Bree, I- I-"

"I figured that it would be a nice treat once you kick ass in the ICCA's this year," the blonde smiled. "You and Stacie and Amy will earn it, I know."

Beca now frowned, looking up at her. "Amy and Stacie?"

"Well, I mean, I figured you would take them unless you plan on asking Jesse and Benji."

Yes, she could ask Jesse and Benji, who also attended Barden. Jesse, who had hit on the brunette through the better part of their freshman year until he was finally able to admit he liked men, namely Benji. Yeah, Jesse liked baseball, and Benji would probably tolerate it for his boyfriend's sake. However, that wasn't the point.

"Well," Beca now said calmly, her eyes downcast. "Why, uh, why can't you and Chloe go with me?"

The two older women now glanced at one another, eyebrows raised before they turned back to the tiny DJ, who was fiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Well, we - we figured that you would want to take them," Aubrey now said. "I mean, I know that you hate when I nag you for yelling at the TV-"

"And you hate explaining every play to me," Chloe now added sheepishly.

"So we-"

"Hey," Beca interrupted now, looking up and reaching out to grab their hands. "I love when you yell at me. I'd rather you sit there and yell at me than leave while I watch the game. And I don't mind explaining the game to you, Chlo, because I know you only take an interest for me."

"Well, you don't have to invite us just because I gave you the tickets. They're for you, and I-"

"Bree, I _want _to go with you two. When have I ever tried to replace you for anything? Well, except the Bellas, but it was only because I had to. Going anywhere that big just wouldn't feel right without you two, and I'll just be snap chatting you guys the whole time anyway, so..."

The two now smiled at their DJ adoringly, and she grinned to reassure them, eliciting giggles.

"So, my two favorite ladies, will you accompany to the game?" she now asked. "Please?"

"How can we say no to that face?" Chloe cooed, pinching her cheek.

"I'll only let that slide because it's Christmas, Beale."

"That's right. The best Christmas ever."


	6. It's Common to be Curious

**_A/N: Okay okay so a lot of great reviews. To TheReader I appreciate all of your questions, and they will be answered in time, a few of them in this chapter I believe actually. I do appreciate everyone's faith in me and your support. I wasn't sure that I could ever do Triple Treble, and I wanted to do a test run before I broke into the big one I've been writing just to make sure it's possible for me. But here we go. Another chapter._**

* * *

"Oh, come on! You gotta catch that! Jesus!"

"That was a horrible pass! Why would you even consider that!"

"Yes, Touchdown. Did you see that? He jumped over the guy!"

"Go! Go!"

The sounds of Beca, JJ and Marcus bonding over collegiate football was a melodious sound to the Beale home as Maura, Skye, Chloe, Lisa, Grandma Beale and Aubrey prepared the food for their Christmas dinner. After a morning of gift swapping and breakfast sweets, Marcus had pulled Beca into the den to watch the senior bowl game. The two had been quickly immersed in it, and Anthony had joined them soon after. Though Derek preferred basketball, he had joined them as well for the first quarter. They had agreed to watch the Bulls take on the Knicks afterwards, and Beca was looking forward to it. Only Chloe and Aubrey had known of her deep love for sports outside of music, and basketball had been a legitimate hobby for her when she was of average height with her school peers. Now she would just watch, but she preferred baseball, a past time she had enjoyed with her grandfather growing up before he passed. Seeing Marcus slightly less intimidating was a bonus as well though he remained a bit scary as he roared at the TV.

Chloe made trips into the living room periodically, feeding Beca samples of the food to see how it tasted. She didn't miss the stern glares she received from her big brother when she did so, but she only smirked at him before skipping back to the kitchen. Beca, as always, was impervious to these stares, eyes trained on the TV. At halftime, she ventured into the busy kitchen just to check in on her girls, her stomach grumbling despite all of Chloe's pickings.

"Mmm, it smells good in here!" Marcus boomed as he entered behind her.

"Hands off," Maura warned.

"Aww, come on! Chlo's been sneaking the hobbit treats all day!"

Beca now glared at him, but he only smirked.

"Chlo, I said hands off!" Maura now reprimanded her. "It's almost ready!"

Chloe only shrugged. "You have to understand that it's mandatory to feed her at certain intervals of the day. She's small, meaning she can't retain as much at one time."

"I'm not a guinea pig, Chlo," Beca now huffed.

"But you're just as cute and cuddly," Chloe now whispered, patting her cheek.

Beca now grinned despite her dislike of the words utilized in this compliment, cheeks flushing as she admired the redhead, only sobering when she acknowledged the glare Marcus was leveling her with. She quickly moved over to where Aubrey was mashing potatoes, smiling at the look of concentration on the blonde's face.

"Do you need help, Bree?" she asked sincerely.

"No, no, I've got it," she grunted in return.

"You just look like you want help. I'm sure those potatoes have done nothing to you to put that frown on your face. I don't like that frown."

Aubrey now glanced at the brunette, catching a look at that smirk, and her own lips curved upwards.

"I can't concentrate when you're over here being all sappy, Mitchell."

"Come on, Bree. You love your favorite distraction."

Aubrey was full on smiling now. "Ugh, you're insatiable."

"I'm awesome."

"Some semblance I suppose."

"Well, at least I got to see that smile."

Before Aubrey could react to the old butterflies in her gut, the front door opened to reveal Aaron and Joseph, who had gone out to pick up a fresh bottle of scotch and a case of beer before coming over.

"Hey, everybody!" Joseph greeted gleefully as they entered the kitchen.

"Hey!" everyone returned, and they found that the two were not alone.

Beca's face immediately fell, and it wasn't only because of the visitor. It was also due to the big _smile_ adorning Aaron Posen's face becauseof the visitor.

"Hey, Aubrey, look who I found," he now announced.

Aubrey and Chloe looked up, and the blonde's jaw hit the floor while Chloe's eyes narrowed. Michael stood there with a charming smile on his face, his hands laced with bags of alcohol and whatnot though Beca couldn't care any less about that. What the hell was he doing here?

"Hello, everyone," the man beamed.

"Oh, Michael, hey!" Skye was the first to greet him warmly, giving him a hug.

"Michael, what's up, Man?" Derek now said, shaking his hand. "Long time."

"Yes, it has been," Michael agreed with a smile. "How have you been, Derek?"

"Oh, I'm good. A family man now."

"Still a no - nonsense lawyer though, right?"

"Of course."

"Nice." He now turned to Aubrey. "Hey, Bree."

"Uh, Michael, hi. I- what are you doing here?" It was evident that Aubrey was flustered.

"We found him at the liquor store," Joseph chuckled. "His parents are out of town for the holiday, and we decided he needed family too."

"Yeah," Michael confirmed. "My parents decided on a last - minute vacation, but your father actually invited me up to the cabin this week."

"Oh?" Aubrey tried her best to conceal her shock while Beca and Chloe contained their disdain. "Well, that - that was nice of him."

"Yes, it was."

"So you're coming then?" Derek asked. "We can hit the slopes."

"Yeah, sure. I would love to. That would be great. I miss it." He now registered Beca's presence beside Aubrey, and he smiled. "Hey, you're the girl from the lodge, right? The one that sang with Bree at the reunion?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied, taking his outstretched hand.

"Oh, I - Michael this Beca," Aubrey now introduced sheepishly. "Beca, Michael. She goes to Barden with us."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Beca."

"You as well."

An awkward silence now fell upon the room, Maura and JJ aware of Aubrey's discomfort while Aaron smiled at the reunion. Aaron then swept the guest into a discussion about his occupation and professional goals, and Beca used that as a perfect time to grab a glass of egg nog and step outside for some air. There was that gnawing feeling again in her stomach, one she did not like at all. It wasn't even entertaining to wonder what it was, and she only wished it would go away. She debunked it to the fact that the guy had hurt Aubrey, his reasons flimsy and unjustified. On top of that, Aaron Posen was of course playing a major role in bringing him along without any type of consideration for his daughter's feelings. That alone brought the brunette's blood to a boil. What the hell was his deal?

As she looked over the snowy neighborhood, the door opened behind her, and she saw a flash of red. Thinking it was Chloe, she was prepared to suck up whatever was going on with her and soothe the redhead. Beca had not missed the disgust in those bright cerulean orbs in the midst of her own, so she figured Chloe would have something to say as well. However, it wasn't Chloe who had come outside.

"What are you doing out here, DJ?" Hanna asked, bumping their shoulders together as she stood beside Beca. "You're gonna catch a cold."

"It was just - a bit stuffy in there," Beca replied, not looking at her.

"I guess you don't like crowds much. Welcome to Christmas with the Beale - Posens."

"Yeah, I expected as much."

"At least you're privy to the fact that we're all intrusive."

She smirked. "Yeah, they didn't program 'boundaries' into the Beale genetic blueprint, did they?"

"Nope, because what's the fun in that? Here." She now extracted a tiny bottle from her pocket. "Brandy. This will help get you through the preliminary rounds."

"Thanks."

Hanna now dumped the contents into her egg nog. "Hey, I bet it isn't easy just diving into meeting all of us at once. I'm glad we weren't all born at the same time, and you should probably be glad we all went to different colleges."  
Beca chuckled. "I enjoy it actually. It's nice, the whole big family thing. It's - new. I just have to adjust a little is all."

"Oh, it's an adjustment alright. It gets better though, I promise. Let Ma get drunk and Mom get tipsy, and they'll be more invasive than all of us combined." This elicited a giggle. "You should really laugh more often. It's cute."  
Now Beca sobered, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Cute is not in my vocabulary."

Hanna threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Watch out! We're working with a bad ass." Beca chuckled again. "Okay, fine. It's sexy. Did that stroke your ego enough?"

"Eh, maybe a little bit."

"I can go bigger if you would like."

"No, that was just fine."

"So, does the whole mysterious thing really work?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I find it intriguing, but that's because I'm a Beale. We don't like walls. My brother bulldozes walls for a living." She giggled now, and it reminded Beca so much of Chloe. "But you put up these thick walls, and you may be able to keep most out, but we're not most. So I wanna know how many girls are actually attracted to that whole defensive thing like we are."

Beca took a long drink of her cup now, her cheeks tinging red. "Well, I - I wouldn't really know. I - I mean I never - I don't pay attention."

"But you like girls, right?"

"Ugh, yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Hey." She now placed a hand on Beca's forearm, causing the DJ's muscles to tighten, then she leaned in, her breath warm against Beca's ear. "You don't have to be nervous around me, DJ. I'm just _really_ curious. I personally find the whole bad boy thing sexy."

"I, uh, well I - I just - I don't-"

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Trin now called out, smirking at her older sister when she shot a glare at her for her interruption. "Come on now! Grandpa wants to say grace."

Beca didn't wait another moment before slamming her drink and making her way inside, Hanna following close behind her. This time, Chloe and Aubrey were already seated at the table with a free chair between them, and Beca slid into it with haste. Chloe had seen her sister follow the DJ out. Aubrey had too although she had no time to react to it when Michael pulled her into a conversation about high school and "the good times". He now sat on Aubrey's opposite side, Beca attempting to calm herself from the earlier outbreak of jealousy or whatever it was. Once the family all settled down at the expanded table, Grandpa Beale said a prayer then everyone began piling their plates with food.

"So, Beca, you go to Barden as well?" Michael asked once everyone had begun eating.

"Uh, yeah," Beca replied, digging her fork into her mashed potatoes.

"What are you studying?"

"Uh, I'm not sure yet."

"Well, what year are you in?"

"Sophomore."

"Oh, so you still have some time. You know, Aubrey's been wanting to become a lawyer since we were in high school. We watched so much Law & Order that it was ridiculous."

"Yeah, and now I use it as a way to keep her from studying too much."

What was meant to be a smug point became a shot for Aaron to take.

"There is no such thing as studying too much," he replied tersely, not looking up at the DJ.

"Well, there is when she's half asleep in the library at three in the morning," Beca returned, and Aubrey immediately reached over to squeeze her knee. "It's only to keep her relaxed."

"That is what you call ambition, initiative."

"Of course, but it will do you no good if you read yourself to death."

Sensing the tension, JJ spoke up. "So, Beca, I heard you're going to a baseball game this summer then, huh? Braves and Giants?"

"Oh, yeah," Beca replied with a grin. "I'm excited for it."

"Is it your first game?"

"Well, my first game in Atlanta, yeah. My grandfather always said it was one of the best stadiums around. We went to a few in New York, but its always so compressed."

"Yeah, I hear you. Boston isn't much different."

It went on like this throughout dinner, Aaron indulging in flamboyant conversation with Michael and constantly pointing flaws in Beca's logic. The progress that the DJ assumed she had made with the man seemed to dissipate before Michael Evans. He was the all - American - type that Beca wasn't surprised would be praised by a man like Mr. Posen, but this fact didn't help Beca's blood pressure any.

At last, dinner concluded, and Aaron retired to the living room with Derek and Michael for scotch, Beca turning down the invite this time without hitch. Instead, she stayed in the kitchen to chat with Elle, Aubrey and the Beale girls about different types of music, Chloe playing several of her mixes periodically. The younger girls were quite impressed with her skill, Hanna being the most vocal about it to her older sister's chagrin, and they requested copies to take home with them. Beca assured them that she would do so before their departure, and they were satisfied.

Aside from conversing with her company, Beca was also receiving text messages from the Bellas as well as Benji and Jesse. This entailed more teasing from Stacie, some indirect innuendos from Amy and some generic words of encouragement from Jesse. She once again took no notice of glances being thrown her way from the middle Beale child or the glares that coincided with them from the elder. As Aubrey fetched her a second beer, her phone began to ring. She excused herself out on the front porch to answer it.

"Hey, Mom," she greeted, placing the device to her ear.

"Hey, Becs," her mother sighed happily, and Beca had never been more happy to hear that soothing voice. "How is the holiday going?"

"Oh, it's going alright. A lot of food and alcohol, you know."

Her mother chuckled. "Of course. Oh, I really wish I could have seen you even just for a little while. Don't you think you can stop in before school starts?"

"Sorry, Mom, but I don't think I can make it all the way out to New York."

"Well, if I unceremoniously drop in for a visit, will it kill you?"

Beca smirked. She had indeed inherited spontaneity from Dani Abram. "No, Mom, it wouldn't kill me at all. It would level the playing field seeing as I met parents all this week. Aubrey and Chloe should have to as well. I mean, officially because the ICCA's really didn't count. They were just my captains then."

Another giggle. "So you're using me then?"

"No, never." She sighed now. "I do miss you though."

"I miss you too, Sweetie. So much."

"How is Maine?"

"Oh, it's not all it's cracked up to be, but the cabin is beautiful. We came into town for a bit, so I decided to use my time within the coverage area wisely."

"Well, I'm glad you called."

"Did they like the presents then?"

"Yeah, they loved them although Chloe may later request a receipt from you."

"Which I will not give."

"Of course not."

"Oh, I'm really glad you decided to go though, Becs. You three are practically attached at the hip. I remember when you called thinking they were leaving Barden after graduation. You sound like someone had run over your puppy."

Beca scowled as the elder laughed at the memory. "Maybe a little bit."

"Maybe a lot." Dani now halted, pondering an idea. "Should I - be worried?"

Beca snorted a laugh. "What do you mean worried?"

"As in, if I drop in, will I be meeting friends, or will I be meeting a girlfriend as well?"

The DJ was glad that her mother could not see the red of her face, a common occurrence as of late. "No, Mom, just friends."

"I'm just asking. By the way you talk about them, you know. Plus, I mean, even at finals, both of them kind of just looked at you like - like you were just the greatest secret of the universe."

"Which I am."

"Yes, but that isn't the point. Sometimes, a mother just knows."

"Yeah, I know, but you don't this time."

"I'm not so sure about that. Maybe _you _just don't know yet."

"Mom, you are an artist not a psychologist. Stop doing that."

She chuckled once more. "Hey, I had to be both for you growing up."

"And you did a great job, I promise."

"Oh, I know I did. Both of those girls sound amazing, and if they're both putting up with you, then I must have done something right."

"Really, Mom? Gee, thanks."

"I'm only kidding, Honey. I just know that it takes a lot to break through that tough exterior of yours, and they must be something special if they were able to do that."

"Yeah, they are."

"Just - hold on to them, Becs. Don't push them away."

"No, I won't, Mom. Trust me. I tried, and I failed miserably. Chloe doesn't know the meaning of the word 'boundary', and Aubrey is more stubborn than I am."

Dani now giggled again, and Beca missed her mother even more. "That's good. I'm glad. I'm really going to try and drop in. I do miss hearing Amy's stories, and Stacie is just adorable."

Beca scoffed. "Well, Amy loves sharing them, and Stacie is anything but adorable. Don't let her ditzy moments fool you."

"Oh, hush. They're good friends."

"No, I know they are."

"Well, I just can't wait until the ICCA's this year. I'm going to clear the weekend away so that I can go see you."

"Well, we have to make it through semifinals first, Mom."

"Oh, you will, Honey. I'm sure Aubrey will make sure of that."

"You're right. She will. I don't even feel like captain sometimes."

"Aw, did she not let you schedule practices in the evening?"

Beca huffed now. "No, she didn't."

Her mother's melodious laugh made her half smile. "That's good. Someone needs to whip you into shape."

"Trust me. She has it covered."

"Well, tell them I say Merry Christmas, and Merry Christmas to you, Baby."

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Call me before you head back, okay?"

"I will. And you too. Be safe."

"Of course. Bye, honey."

"Bye, Mom."

Beca hung up the phone now, sliding into her pocket with a heavy sigh. She pondered her mother's words carefully. If she had the option to introduce Dani to a girlfriend, who would it be? If she had to choose between Chloe and Aubrey, could she do it? No, she didn't believe that she could. Did that mean that she would have to watch them both run off with someone else? What she now considered was the fact that, after graduation, they wouldn't stay in Barden. Where would they go? Where would _she _go? Would they go their separate ways and forget one another? Okay, she was getting three years ahead of herself, but nonetheless. If she were able to keep only one, she would never be able to choose. It wasn't possible, but what the hell did that mean? The next idea that popped in her mind caught her off guard. Was there a chance that...no. That would be crazy, insane, unorthodox. Who would ever consider such an option? It was - unrealistic, and Aubrey was all about realistic, pragmatic, logical. It wasn't logical. It was crazy, wishful thinking. Beca shook her head, berating herself for even considering it. What did it matter? It wasn't as if those two amazing women could possibly like Beca Mitchell as more than a friend. Neither of them, much less both of them.

Beca returned inside, heading into the kitchen. Before she reached it however, Hanna appeared in the hallway before her with a wide smile, similar to Chloe's megawatt grin that sent Beca's heart into overdrive but not quite because Beca's heart was just fine.

"There you are, DJ," she chirped. "We were about to send out a search team."

"Oh, no need," Beca returned with a smirk. "I was just talking to my mom."

"Oh, yeah? Where is she?"

"In Maine with some friends."

"Oh, how nice."

"Where are Bree and Chlo?" She now jerked her head down the hall. "I better tell them to call off the search as well."

"Now hold on."

Hanna now put a hand on Beca's shoulder, halting her progression, and she glanced upwards. Beca quirked an eyebrow but followed her gaze the second time it flickered skyward. The DJ then went rigid in place, gulping thickly as she registered what hung above them. Hanna now grinned deviously.

"Now, here in the Beale house, we honor all traditions," she explained.

Before Beca could process what was happening, Hanna pressed her lips firmly to the brunette's, hands on Beca's shoulders to keep her in place. Of course, this would be a perfect time for Aubrey and Chloe to expand their search to the front hall, catching the ending of this impromptu kiss as Beca pulled away. The two former Bellas quickly retreated back into the kitchen while the DJ stared wide - eyed at Hanna.

"Wow, DJ, you're just the whole package, aren't you?" she winked. "That was the kind of thing that makes them come back for more."

Beca chuckled nervously. "Uh, yeah, I - I guess so. Okay, I gotta go find-"

"Hey, B!" Marcus now called down the hall, approaching them. "Come on! Catch outside!"

"Uh, I'm okay. I just-"

"It's mandatory. Come on. You, me, Trin and Ma."

He threw an arm around Beca's shoulders now, steering her towards the back porch where JJ awaited them with ball in hand. Trin stood in the backyard already, and Maura was seated on the porch swing with Lisa and Grandma and Grandpa Beale. Hanna followed them out as well, and in the kitchen, Aubrey and Chloe were trying to escape an awkward situation. Aubrey was able to mask the green monster that was subtly rearing its ugly head though it slightly appeared in her cheeks at the moment. Chloe however was a different story. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were glossy as she began slamming mashed potatoes into a tupperware container.

"Hey, Chlo, are you okay?" No answer. "Chlo? Chloe?" Still no answer apart from spoon hitting plastic. "Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?"

Chloe now dropped the spoon, storming out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door. With a sigh, Aubrey set down the container in her hands and rushed after her best friend. She found her sitting on the front step, eyes dead ahead. She sat down beside the redhead tentatively, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Chlo, what's-"

"I know you saw it, Bree. I know that I saw it, and I know I shouldn't care, and I don't understand why it's bugging me so much, but I guess I do. It's my little sister, and Beca's our friend, but I don't feel like-"

"Chloe. It's okay."

"No, it isn't, Bree. It isn't because-"

"Because why? It's not okay for you to have feelings for Beca?"

Chloe now looked up at her as if she had sprouted another head. "I - what?"

Aubrey now smiled softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Chlo, it's not all that discreet. You like Beca, and Beca likes you."

"But she just-"

"Got kissed by your little sister under the mistletoe. I'm sure it meant nothing."

"But all the flirting and the-"

"Chloe, we're talking about Beca Mitchell. She's as dense as a doorknob."

Chloe giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right, but - I just - I don't know if I like her, or I just don't like her with my sister, or -"

"Or both?"

"Or both."

"Chloe, be honest with yourself. I know that you know."

The redhead sighed now, dropping her gaze. "Yeah, I - I guess it's possible. I mean, I don't know. I just - I - she's just as important to me as you are. I love you both, but I don't think - I mean, I don't know if it's different. It doesn't feel different."

"It's plain to see, Chlo. Trust me. You're my best friend, and I know when you like someone."

"So do I, Bree."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I - you look at her the way that I look at her. It's - you like her, right?"

"Chlo, I - I care about her as much as I care about you, and I know that you both feel something deeper for one another. I want you two to be happy. You deserve each other."

"But if you like her then-"

"Chlo, she needs you. She needs someone who can break her from that shell. She and I are so alike that it would be a disaster, two heat - seeking missiles heading for collision. It-"

"Bree, you guys are-"

"Okay, stop. It won't work, and - I'm not interested in getting into an actual relationship with her."

And that would be the first lie Aubrey had ever told her best friend.

Chloe huffed now. "I just - ugh, so what? I mean, I don't wanna make a big deal out of it. You're right. It probably didn't mean anything."

"Yeah, and Beca probably got all awkward and bent out of shape about it." Both now laughed. "It's okay, but if you want to prevent it from happening again with anyone else, maybe it's time you get your head out of your ass and tell her you like her."

"But - I mean, do you think she-"

"Yes."

"And you think we could-"

"Yes."

"Ugh, this is so confusing."

"It really isn't. Don't over think. That's my job."

Chloe smiled now, pulling the blonde into a hug. She reveled in the scent of coconut for a moment, relaxing in her best friend's arms. Aubrey always knew how to read her in the way that she read Beca. Aubrey knew both of them better than anyone, even better than they knew each other as well as themselves it seemed. However, Chloe wasn't so sure that she _wanted _to tell Beca anything because something felt off about the idea. As if her body and mind suddenly shot out of sync, the redhead pulled back slightly to meet Aubrey's eyes. Then, in what would be categorized in a time of curious insanity, Chloe pressed her lips to the blonde's. What? Aubrey gasped at the contact, but then her body suddenly felt as if it were being lifted on a cloud. She felt lighter than she ever had, her mind melting to mush as she returned the soft kiss, a warmth now spreading rapidly through each of them that they had never experienced. A few seconds passed before they both pulled away breathless. Chloe had a look of fear and apology in her eyes, but Aubrey could not help the smile that spread across her lips despite her mind reeling. She placed a hand on Chloe's cheek.

"Aubrey, I didn't - I mean, I got caught up, and I-"

"Chlo, it's okay," she breathed though she wasn't sure how true the statement was.

"It is? Is it gonna-"

"This doesn't change anything. We've known each other all of our lives. I can't say I wasn't always a little curious."

Chloe giggled now, taking her hand. "Contrary to popular belief, you are the coolest best friend ever, you know that?"

"Well, I do try."

They were now subdued, calmly looking into one another's eyes. They seemed to become entranced with one another.

"Are you okay?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Chloe returned in the same mindless tone.

"Like I said, Chlo, you should maybe tell her."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Maybe."

As they headed back inside a few minutes later when the trance wore off, both were lost in their own thoughts. For Aubrey, it had made the most sense time and time again to get Chloe and Beca together, to save everyone the trouble of sorting through all of these excess feelings. Now, she wasn't so sure. Both she and Chloe couldn't help but think about the kiss they had just shared. It all felt so real, so right, as if the universe had aligned and stopped to witness it. She had not been lying when she said she had been curious. Who wouldn't be attracted to Chloe Beale and all of her authentic quirks? She was one in a million. No, this kiss hadn't fully cured everything. If anything, it threw it further out of whack. Beca was still a major factor in the equation for both, but they were both now more confused than ever.

In retrospect, Chloe and Aubrey had never discussed their individual feelings for the brunette with each other. Despite being best friends, neither had ever brought it up. In their minds, it was because they always subconsciously knew that the other liked her as well, and neither wanted to hurt the other in that way. Now, there may have been an secondary underlying issue that had contributed to the taboo. Guilt. Guilt due to the fact that they would be confessing their love for another woman when in their hearts, there had been unexplored feelings for one another.

Minutes ago, Chloe was positive that she wanted Beca for herself, that she didn't want anyone including her little sister taking her DJ. Then she kissed Aubrey, and that feeling had been cloned and placed on the blonde as well. If she was with Beca, that would basically leave Aubrey to the wolves, and she didn't want that, especially with a tool like Michael. In Aubrey's mind, the kiss had been magical, more than she could have ever imagined. Yet, there was no way that she could have Chloe when she wanted Beca, and there was no way she could have Beca if she decided she wanted Chloe. It seemed that something would always be missing, so she figured it was best to keep her two best friends and allow them to have one another. In a way, she could have them both as a pair, and she would rather that than not have them at all. Even if it was only friends.

* * *

_"Don't you find it a bit - strange?"_

_"What?"_

_"They - the three of them. The way they look at one another. It's so - intense."_

_"Why is that strange?"_

_"Okay, maybe strange isn't the right word for it. I mean, we know that Chlo likes Beca."_

_"And I know that Bree likes Beca."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, really."_

_"So they both - like her? Like - like her like her?"_

_"What are you? eight?"_

_"Not the point."_

_"Okay, but yes that's true, but - you can't really differentiate with Beca. She - she looks at both of them as if they are the most precious items on the face of this planet."_

_"That's a good thing, right?"_

_"Well, I don't know. I just - that could be trouble if they both like her."_

_"Do they know that they both like her?"_

_"I don't think so."_

_"So - then they could possibly be fighting one another right now for a girl?"_

_"See, but I don't think it's the case. Chloe looks at Bree the same way she looks at Beca."_

_"What the hell does a look mean though? Are we reading too deep into it."_

_"One look can tell you a slew of facts about the individual's mentality, emotional status with a companion, the desire of-"_

_"Okay, I don't wanna hear about desires. The point is that I think they all like each other."_

_"What? All three of them?"_

_"Yes, I mean, it's possible, right?"_

_"I - suppose so. Huh. I never really paid much attention to interactions between Bree and Chlo."_

_"Yeah, well after this long, you sort of forget to, but seriously. I think that they like each other, all three of them."_

_"Yes, the aura surrounding them is quite dense, and their pupils dilate an equal amount while looking amongst themselves."_

_"Are you implicating they're in on a threesome?"_

_"What? Of course not. I'm just saying."_

_"Sexual tension. Yeah, I get it. Let's just - keep an eye on this. What I do know is that if Chloe calls me one more time from Barden moping about this girl because she has enough guts to sing in the shower with her but not ask her out, I'm going to cut my ears off."_

_"Stop being so dramatic. Come on before they hear us."_


	7. Playing Favorites

**_PLEASE READ: Just so that you know, many didn't get the update notification last night about CH.6 so just in case you missed it, it was uploaded last night. _**

**_Okay, so here is Chapter 7 and thank you to those who responded last chapter. I appreciate it. I know that there's a bit of drama and things, but we're getting somewhere now. _**

**_Musiclover03: I will have to check that fic out. I don't believe I have, so no, but I definitely am interested now lol_**

* * *

Beca set down the last of the bags in the main bedroom with a huff, flopping down on the bed tiredly. It had been an hour - long drive up to Loman Lodge, and she couldn't help but feel as if there was an underlying tension in the car the entire journey. In fact, Chloe and Aubrey had been sort of quiet since the night prior, and she didn't understand why. Neither had said much more than a few words to her, and she wasn't sure if she should be concerned or insulted. They had even rushed to bed the moment they were inside of the hotel, and Beca had intentionally fallen asleep on the couch due to their behavior. To be honest, Chloe had no idea what to say to her. It had been a restless night as she tried desperately to sort through all of the feelings she harnessed for both the brunette and the blonde. Still, she had not come to a conclusion, so her silence was due to the fact that her thoughts were in such disarray that it was safer not to speak at all.

For Aubrey, she had simply been questioning herself. She wondered if her ploy to unite her two best friends was actually a good idea, or if it was a cowardly way to bail on her own emotions. She knew that she could never win someone over the likes of Chloe Beale. Beca would never choose her instead of the redhead, and who could choose anyone over Beca Mitchell? That just wasn't possible. Either way, there was too much lose. Any move could jeopardize her friendship with Chloe, and there was no way she was willing to gamble with over twenty years. So for now, both decided that it was best to say nothing at all.

Once everyone had settled in, they headed out to explore the lodge and all it had to offer. There were shops every which way and tiny cafes. They stopped to get the two children some treats before moving along the cobblestone street.

"I feel like I'm in Hogsmeade," Beca grumbled.

"I'm surprised you know what that is," Hanna giggled. "Chlo said you hate movies."

Hanna had yet to leave Beca's side since it seemed as though Chloe and Aubrey didn't want to talk much, and Beca was just glad that their impromptu kiss the day prior had not made things awkward between them. As the redhead had assured her though, it was just tradition, nothing more. She was okay with that. It had not changed anything. In actuality, the only thing that Beca could think after that was if Chloe's lips and kisses were similar.

"Harry Potter is different. Those were books first, which I mind you totally outdid the films."

"Oh, so you read then? Wow, I never took you for the type."

The DJ smirked. "The whole mysterious thing, remember?"

"Right, so you're secretly a geek. And a Potterhead."

"I wouldn't go as far as geek."

"Uh huh, sure. Do you have an authentic movie prop wand as well?"

Beca now looked away, hiding a blush. "It's - possible."

"You mean it's true?"

"Maybe."

"Complete with robes?"

"It may have come in costume form."

"Point proven."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I have the boxed set of Narnia."

"Yes, it is consolation. You're a nerd."

She chuckled as Hanna playfully shoved her shoulder. "Right."

"Hey!" Michael now shouted from the group. "How about we rent some skis now and hit the slopes? It's never too early, right?"

"I'm all for it," Derek agreed, and Anthony nodded. "Chlo, Bree, you guys can still ski, right?"

"Of course," Aubrey snapped back, rolling her eyes as he smirked.

"You guys in then?" Michael asked, his eyes on Aubrey.

"Yeah, of course."

"While you do that, I can take the kids sledding," Tasha chimed.

"Alright, then let's go."

They now ventured into the shop that rented out the gear while JJ, Maura and Trin headed off in some other direction with Marcus and the Posen parents. The grandparents were back at the cabin trying to warm up. As everyone began choosing their gear, Michael eyed Beca.

"You ski, Beca?" he asked with a charming smile though Beca offered him no look.

"Uh, no," she replied. "I don't ski."

"Oh, well it isn't for everyone. It's just one of the more - _sophisticated _sports, an acquired taste."

Beca now quirked an eyebrow at him, as Aubrey tensed a few feet away. Had he just referred to Beca as barbaric? The DJ now glanced at the blonde as if expecting her to step in. She didn't.

"Right, of course," the DJ sighed nonchalantly. "Some of us acquire tastes for more of a _thrill_ I suppose."

"Yeah, skiing's a bit too dainty for my taste," Hanna added, backing up the tiny brunette, since apparently her two best friends couldn't do so.

"Well, then, of course you two can just sit and watch. That's always fun."

"I'm sure it is," Beca shot back.

"I remember when Aubrey and I first started skiing together." He chuckled now. "I always had to hold her hand for the first few slopes before she adapted. It was adorable."

Beca's jaw tightened. "Wow, you sure do have a lot of memories stowed away. That's good. You'll need them."

She moved away now before she could no longer fight the urge to slam her fist into his face. By the time everyone had gathered their gear and begun exiting the shop, the brunette was seething. Aubrey and Chloe had not even come out to check on her, and she had no idea what the hell was going on with them.

"Hey," Hanna now called, coming out of the shop. "You ready?"

"Actually, uh, I'll meet you guys up there."

"You sure? I can stay."

"No, it's fine. Just, uh, directions?"

She smiled now. "Just follow the signs. Greyson Slope."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Don't be too long, DJ."

Once everyone departed, Aubrey immersed in Michael's words as always and Chloe talking to Skye so that neither noticed her near the door, Beca returned inside of the shop.

"What can I get ya, Kid?" the attendant asked with a goofy grin.

She grabbed the catalog on the desk, flipping through it quickly before she saw what she wanted. With a smile, she pointed to it, and he grinned.

"Are you a professional or something?" he asked as he called up the order.

"Eh, I may know a thing or two," she replied with a shrug.

"Well, trust that's the best package we got. It's sleek, you know, and really light."

"Good, that's all I need."

It wasn't until the group reached the slope that Chloe noticed Beca's absence. She turned to locate her sister, and she found Hanna playing with Avery.

"Hey, Han, where's Beca?" she called out.

"She stayed down at the shop," the girl returned.

"What? Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. She said she would catch up."

Chloe now looked at Aubrey, and they shared a glance littered with guilt. "What-"

"I'm sure she's fine," Aubrey replied though she looked as if she were suddenly nauseous. "Maybe she just saw something she liked."

"Yeah, maybe."

Both girls were well aware how they had been acting around the brunette at no fault of hers. She had not said anything, but the car ride alone spoke volumes. Now, neither could begin to face the fact that they had neglected her, but they knew it had to be fixed. Eventually.

"Okay, we ready?" Michael now asked, interrupting their train of thought.

"I'm good to go," Derek replied.

"Aubrey, you wanna go down with me?"

"Uh, yes, sure."

"Come on, Chlo," Derek now gestured her over.

"Coming!"

Aubrey and Michael shot down the hill first, weaving through the many dips in the lustrous snow before Chloe and Derek followed then Skye and Anthony. Hanna watched them for a moment before returning to little Avery. As she did, she caught sight of a tiny figure clad in black and blue snow gear, a helmet and tinted goggles. In their hands, they held a snowboard, and Hanna gasped. Moments later, everyone at the bottom of the hill and along the slope stopped to stare at the tiny figure now gliding down the hill at top speed. Needless to say, not many indulged in this sport at Loman Lodge. The boarder was racing around curves and ridges, flying off of ledges with expert grace. Aubrey and Chloe now snapped their necks to look at one another. That petite figure looked awfully familiar. Michael looked up from where he was releasing his skis to see the rider coming right at him. He stumbled back, losing his balance and falling into the snow with an oomph. The board was now turned so that it slid to a halt right in front of him. He was offered a hand, and he took it so as to pull himself up. Then the rider removed their helmet, and Aubrey's eyes nearly popped from her skull while Chloe's jaw slammed against the ground. Michael was in awe, unable to speak as the new arrival caught their breath.

"Becs?" they both gasped. "Oh my God, how did you - where did - what did-"

"Like I said," the DJ smirked, eying Michael. "Some of us need a bit more thrill."

"You board?" Anthony now asked.

"Yeah," she huffed.

"Wow, Becs, that was amazing," Chloe squealed, pulling the brunette into a hug and feeling completely stupid for leaving her back at the shop. "That was-"

"You could have killed yourself!" Aubrey now shrieked without thinking, her overall concern for the brunette mixed with the guilt of earlier now shining through. "You were going way too fast!"

"Bree," Beca smirked. "I know what I'm doing. I'm fine."

The blonde now softened, embracing her. "You never told us you could do that."

Beca now whispered in her ear. "Well, if I told you everything, I would run out of things to surprise you with, and then I wouldn't be interesting anymore."

And maybe there was a double meaning there. Maybe Aubrey read it. "You'll always be interesting to us, Becs." Her voice dropped to a whisper now. "I'm sorry. We've been in our own world lately. We didn't mean to ignore you, but we do love you. You know that. You're our favorite." Beca smiled into her neck now, knowing how difficult it was for the blonde to apologize whether it was warranted or not, as Aubrey spoke louder once more. "You don't have to go on suicide missions to be interesting."

She snorted, unaware of the eye roll Michael added. "You're overreacting, Bree."

"Maybe a little bit."

"But if you didn't, you wouldn't be my favorite wound up Aubrey."

"Ass."

"I love you too."

Half an hour later, after Beca nearly wiped out trying to dodge a sharp turn by Michael, she decided to take a break, watching Hanna and the children play. While she did, she noticed that Grady was attempting to build what she believed to be a snowman. He was piling snow on top of one another, but he could not pack it tight enough to remain round. Feeling a moral duty to aid him, she moved over and kneeled beside him.

"Hey, Pal, do you need some help?" she asked.

"Fosty!" he squealed, looking up at her and holding out a handful of snow.

"You're trying to make Frosty?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah!"

"Okay, let's see here."

She picked up some snow, creating a ball from it and continuing to add the substance until it was large enough to be a base. She set it down on the ground, packing it a bit more, and began on a second one. He gasped as he watched her place a second ball, slightly smaller than the first, on top of the base before starting on another one.

"How does it look, Buddy?" she asked as he helped her pack the third.

"Cool!" he shrieked. "Fosty!"

It was then that Aubrey and Chloe made their way back to the top of the slope, and the redhead nudged her best friend, a wide grin forming on her face. They both stopped to admire the sight of Beca creating a snowman nearly her size.

"Okay, Buddy, now we need to find a stick," the DJ informed him.

"K!" he replied, moving near the trees with Beca beside him.

He picked up a twig before Beca asked for a few rocks, which he located with ease. They returned to their snowman, Beca forming a face and buttons. She then removed her own scarf, wrapping it around the neck. Even Skye, who had not said but a few words to the brunette since their initial meeting, was now watching the scene with a small smile playing at her lips.

"Hat!" Grady now informed Beca, patting his head.

"Oh!" she chirped dramatically. "Of course!"

She pulled off her beanie, scraping a bit of snow from the snowman's head in order to fit it on. Grady began clapping his hands viciously, jumping up and down.

"Fosty! Fosty!"

"We did it, Buddy! High five!"

He slapped her hand before patting the snowman's belly. Then, before Beca could stand up, he turned and threw his tiny arms around her neck, nuzzling into it.

"You cool!" he muttered into her skin, causing the women in close proximity to coo. "Tanks."

"You're welcome, Pal," she breathed, still in awe at his action as she patted his back. "You're cool too."

He now stepped back, patting her shoulder before turning to find the women staring at him.

"Aw - Bee! Fosty!" he squealed. "Ko -ee! Mommy! Fosty!"

"Yeah, I see that, Baby," Skye replied as she scooped him in her arms.

"That's awesome," Aubrey smiled at him, patting his head. "Good job."

"Her howp me!"

"Yes, Beca's a good helper, huh?"

"Yeah!"

Chloe and Aubrey turned to the blushing brunette, who was now aware that they had been watching the scene. They moved over to ruffle her hair, and she swatted their hands away.

"Wow, Beca Not - so - Badass Mitchell is good with kids," Chloe teased.

"Shut it, Beale," Beca retorted with a scowl.

"Too late. It's been proven. The myth has been busted."

"That is a badass snowman, and you know it."

"Yeah, and it's the same size as you," Aubrey smirked.

After a fulfilling morning on the slopes, the group returned down the hill for lunch with the others at a tiny cafe. Everyone quickly ordered a drink before indulging in light conversation. Aubrey was surprised to find her nephew demanding he sit next to Beca, but she acquiesced, placing a high chair between them.

"So, Beca," Joseph sighed across from her. "I hear you were-"

"Tearing up the slopes," Grandpa Beale finished.

Beca shrugged, cheeks flushing once more. "Uh, a little, I guess."

"Is she always so modest?"

"Yes," both Chloe and Aubrey replied instinctively.

"Come on, Kiddo. I just wanna know. How long have you been boarding?"

"Uh, well, I started when I was about eleven. We didn't go out often, but it stuck I guess."

"Well, that's fantastic. Impressive. I'd kill to still be able to do something like that."

"But you won't," Grandma Beale warned, earning a giggle from the table.

"Talk about mythical," JJ smirked. "You're like a little Swiss Army knife."

"Cool!" Grady squealed from beside the brunette, and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, Buddy," she replied.

"She's fitting in well," Maura now whispered to Chloe.

"I know," Chloe replied with a grin.

The redhead now looked over at Beca, her giddy grin becoming a fond smile. The DJ now caught her eye, and she returned the warm gesture. The sensation of her stomach doing a million somersaults in sequence sent Chloe's brain into the old thoughts that she really did want to be more than friends with Beca Mitchell. Nothing seemed all that complicated when she stared into those navy blue orbs. Kissing Aubrey had been just that, nothing more. The blonde had said so herself. Still, why did her stomach react the same now that she looked up to see bright emerald orbs staring back. The redhead then decided that she just needed to stop thinking so much and go with the flow. In the end, it would all work out. That was certain.

* * *

The following day was much like the one before. There were snowball fights, some exploring done and a lot of food involved. Later that night after the aforementioned snowball fight, Beca decided on a long, hot shower. She sang softly to herself as she did so, realizing how much fun she was having here. Now that Chloe and Aubrey were no longer acting weird, it was easier to enjoy herself. When she finished dressing and combing out her hair, she exited the bathroom to find Chloe scanning through channels.

"Where's Bree?" she asked, looking around.

"She went for dinner," the redhead huffed. "And a walk. With Michael."

Beca rolled her eyes as she opened the fridge for something to drink. "That's nice."

"Yeah, which means that _you _get to watch a movie with me."

"Chlo," Beca groaned as she moved over to the couch with a bottle of cider. "Why?"

"Because you're my best friend and you love me."

"I seem to be your only friend at the moment."

Chloe smacked her arm as she sat down. "Not the point. Besides." She now gestured to the coffee table. "I ordered pizza."

"Ugh, fine. What are we watching then?"

"The Holiday?"

Another eye roll. "Because Chloe Beale can only function when she's watching a sappy romantic comedy, right?"

"Okay, fine, Grumpy. What do you wanna watch?"

"Let's see."

Beca snatched the remote from her hand now, eliciting a gasp before Chloe settled down to lay her head on her shoulder. Beca perused the on - demand menu before stopping on a title. The redhead quirked an eyebrow now.

"Now you See Me?"

"It looks better than anything else," Beca retorted.

"Is it because of the hot blonde?"

"And don't forget the two hot redheads."

"Two? There's only one in the trailer."

"There's also one on my shoulder."

She giggled now, her cheeks burning as she patted Beca's stomach. "Okay, Mitchell, let's do it."

Once both were comfortable on the couch, Chloe curled into her side with her feet propped on the coffee table and the box of pizza beside her, she started the movie. She wrapped an arm around the redhead's shoulders, not minding the tickle of the red locks splayed across her shoulder. Chloe was instantly immersed in the film while Beca divided her attention between the screen and the other girl as always. She basked in the feeling of Chloe's lithe fingers fiddling with the hem of her t - shirt, the way they would accidentally swipe at the skin beneath here and there. The tiny gasps that would escape the redhead when something exciting would happen. She only wished that she could ignore the slight sense that something was awry. At last, she found herself enthralled by the plot line, the twists and turns in it being anything but predictable. The ending caught her completely off guard, and she was glad Chloe let her pick the movie.

"That was so cool," Chloe breathed once the credits started rolling. "I loved that part."

"What? The card tricks?" Beca asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That was amazing. How do they-"

"It's a movie, Beale."

"Must you always be a pessimist?"

"It's my job. I give you all the cons, and you dish out the pros. That's how it works. Then Bree usually puts it all together and calculates the statistics."

The redhead giggled now. "Of course."

"And we can't just switch it up. It'll throw the whole balance of life out of whack."

"Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm dead serious."

Chloe now sat up to look her in the eyes. "So you're saying you see the good in nothing?"

"No, what I'm saying is that I never saw the good in anything until I met you."

And both blushed at the comment. "You can sweet talk your way out of anything can't you?"

"It just comes spilling out. You see what you do to me?"

She gasped, feigning shock. "It was never my intention, I swear."

Beca swatted her arm now as she giggled. "Oh, never, Beale. First, you make me sing naked in a shower before you even know my name. Now, you have me spitting out compliments without a thought. Face it. You live to get the best out of me."

Chloe now looked up at her once more, eyes twinkling. "Well, it's because I saw the best in you before you did, and I think it deserves the proper spotlight."

Beca searched those blue orbs now, finding only deep sincerity. "You really believe that?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"Then thank you. For seeing it."

They stared into each other's eyes, lost in the moment. Chloe placed a light hand on the brunette's cheek, Beca melting into the touch. Neither noticed how they drifted closer, breaths mingling between them softly. Then both closed the distance, their lips fusing together in a soft yet deep kiss. A spark was ignited in their guts, warming them to the core before radiating outward and completely engulfing them. Chloe's hands slid up into Beca's hair as she straddled the brunette's lap, the DJ's hands falling to her hips. Beca's mouth opened on instinct, allowing Chloe's tongue entrance. Then the redhead let out a soft moan that sent Beca's head spinning, but moments later, it put her on high alert. She pulled away with a sharp breath, turning her head from the taller woman. Chloe pulled back to look at her, confusion etched in her features.

"Becs, what's wrong?" she asked, attempting to catch her breath. "I - I'm sorry. I didn't - I-"

"No, Chlo, it's - it's okay," Beca breathed, hands gripping her hips tighter as if to keep Chloe from running, or herself.

"It's not - no, it wasn't bad, but I - I just-"

"What is it? Did I do something wrong? Is it-"

"No, no." Beca looked up into her eyes now. "I just - ugh, I - don't know. I-"

The fact of it was that though the kiss felt so right, something just felt off. There was some missing piece in this picture that the brunette could not pinpoint as it had been all night, and it had her mind reeling uncontrollably. Everything was happening too fast, and all of the emotions she had buried away with the idea that Chloe could never feel anything beyond friendship for her were unleashed. Apart from that, there were other emotions she had yet to face, and she had no idea where to start. Never had she foreseen this in her wildest dreams, but now that it was sitting in her lap (literally), she had no idea how to go about it.

"Is - do you like my sister?" Chloe now questioned, just above a whisper in a tone so vulnerable and so un - Chloe - like that it nearly brought tears to Beca's eyes. "Is it Hanna?"

"What? No."

"It's just - I saw you guys kissing, and-"

"Chloe, no." Beca now cupped her cheeks. "That - it was under the mistletoe. She kissed me once. That's it. I - I'm sorry. No, I mean I - no, this is good. It's great actually." She laughed softly now. "I mean, I never in a million years imagined you would - that we could-"

"Beca, I - you make me feel things that I - I can't even explain. I don't know how, but - I love you. I've been falling for you since day one."

"And so have I, okay? This isn't - me turning you down. That's not it. It just - it all happened so fast, and I don't know if I'm ready because - because, well, I guess I need to sort that out, but this isn't no, okay?" She wiped a stray tear from the redhead's face. "Chlo, I do love you. I do. I just - need to sort things out in my own head, okay?"

She nodded now. "I get it, Beca. I do. I know - it's hard for you to love people-"

"But that's the thing. Not with you. No. It isn't. There's just - something I have to figure out, and I don't know what it is yet, but let me get through that. It'll work out, okay?"

"Okay."

Beca now pulled her into another soft kiss, both of them smiling softly. "I love you, Chlo."

"I love you too, Becs."

"Don't ever forget that."

"Don't run."

"I won't."

They retired to the bedroom shortly thereafter, Beca wrapping an arm around the redhead once they were situated under the covers. Chloe's breathing soon evened out, but Beca was far from sleep. She glanced at the clock. Ten o'clock. They usually didn't turn in this early, but it had been a long day, and the redhead had been up since dawn. The DJ cautiously slid out of the bed, making her way into the kitchen. She took two beers from the fridge before moving to sit before the blazing fireplace. She sipped the first bottle generously, thinking over what had transpired tonight and attempting to understand why something had felt so out of place. In all honesty, she knew what the secondary sensation was that had flooded her body and overruled the bliss. It had been guilt, utter and blatant guilt. It felt almost like infidelity. To Aubrey. Yes, to Aubrey. Even though Aubrey was currently out on a date with her high school sweetheart, it felt as if she should have considered the blonde's feelings before allowing the kiss with Chloe to happen. She now berated herself for such thoughts because what did it matter? Aubrey obviously held no interest for her in that form. Chloe did, and now she didn't have to choose. Yet, who the hell was that fair to? Not to Chloe and not to herself. It weren't as if she had these thoughts by choice however, so the solution to get rid of it had yet to unveil itself.

Meanwhile, Chloe lay in bed awake. She had felt Beca leave the bed, leave the room, but she did not try to stop her. In truth, she fully understood where Beca was coming from. Although the redhead had been dreaming about the day she would have the guts to show Beca her true emotions, she too felt as if something were amiss. This was supposed to be the peak of her existence, the greatest moment in her life where she would begin the journey to a storybook ending with a cinematic romance with the one and only Beca Mitchell, who hated such cliches but would bend for Chloe. That had been the plan. Now that she had taken the step however, it were as if she had misstepped or skipped a stage. There was indeed a chapter or page that remained elusive. Still, she had no answer, but with the joy of kissing her favorite DJ, she closed her eyes and found a somewhat peaceful slumber.

When Aubrey walked into the cabin, it was nearing eleven, and Beca was on her fourth beer. The blonde found her staring off into the flames, eyes glazed over as if she were somewhere far away. She removed her coat and shoes quietly, placing her purse on the table.

"Becs?" she called softly, eying the tiny brunette.

"Huh?" Beca looked up now, snapping back to their cabin living room. "Oh, Bree, you're home."

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to be out so late. I just-"

"Whoa, Bree. You don't have to apologize to me, okay?" She chuckled bitterly. "It's fine. How was it? Did you have a nice time with _Michael_?"

"Uh, well, it was - okay. I spent the better part of the last hour listening to him and Daddy talk stocks, but it was - pleasant. I-"

"Does he treat you well?"

Aubrey now looked up at her, taken aback, and she found those stormy blue eyes with the most intense stare that they had ever held, penetrating her mind, body and soul with ease.

"I - what do you mean?" the blonde managed.

"Does he treat you well?" she repeated. "Is he good to you?"

"He's - okay. I mean, he spends more time trying to impress my father and I, but - he's nice. He's smart, and he's a gentleman."

The brunette nodded, now taking a drink of her beer and looking away. "Good."

"Becs, I - you know that he's just a friend. I mean, it isn't as if it's anything more. I -"

"Hey. I'm happy if you're happy. Like I said, you don't have to explain anything to me. If you like him, you like him. That's it."

"Um, Beca, are you okay? I just - how many have you had? Are you-"

"Bree, I'm fine. I'm just making sure you're taken care of. If some guy is going to take up all of your time, I need to make sure he deserves it."

Now something struck Aubrey, and though she knew that the alcohol was somewhat meddling with Beca's thoughts as well as her tongue, she was aware of the significance in them.

"Beca, is this about the other day? Because I said I was sorry. I - I was caught up in my own head, and I - I get so nervous around my family. I'm trying to keep my dad satisfied, and I-"

Though it may have been true, Beca wouldn't admit it. "Bree, it's okay. It has nothing to do with that. It's the past. I'm just making sure you're okay. I do care about you, you know."

"I know you do. I just - I don't know. You seem a bit - _tense _is all."

Beca stood now, placing the bottle down on the table and turning to the blonde. She took her face tenderly in her hands, their eyes meeting.

"Bree, I'm fine," she replied in a hushed tone. "I just want to make sure that _you're_ satisfied. All I want is for you to be happy."

Aubrey smiled softly. "I am happy, and that's all I want for you."

And in her heart, it was true. Aubrey wanted her to be happy, even if it was with someone else aside from the blonde. She knew that in the end, it would be with Chloe, and that was completely okay because she wanted her best friend happy as well. It was all that mattered. To many, Aubrey appeared to care about no one but herself and her ways. Even Beca would have attested to that over a year ago. However, now Beca knew as well as Chloe that Aubrey was far from selfish. She truly cared about those who gave her reason, and though she was only now developing the ability to portray compassion, she was always genuine in her intentions. For that, Beca loved her as much as Chloe, but the depth of such an emotion was yet to be seen. As for now, Beca had a lot to think about, much to sort through, and she had to do it before it was too late and she lost it all.


	8. Subtle As A Gun

**_A/N: Okay, so this one happens to be just action packed lol. I really appreciate everyone's input. A lot of it's funny just because some people are so spot on and others are like completely off, no in between lol but I hope that either way, it makes you happy, surprise or not. So yes, Michael should be reprimanded...just not yet. Mr. Posen should...well, he should do a lot of things, but we'll just... *sweeps under rug for later*. And Beca, Chloe, Aubrey. Yeah, okay. Let's go._**

* * *

"Wait, what?"

"We kissed."

"You did?"

"Yeah, we did."

"Oh, when?"

"Last night. We - I - it just happened."

Aubrey did her best to contain an immediate reaction while Chloe attempted to decipher her own emotions as she admitted it to her best friend. This was girl talk. She should feel giddy. Instead, she felt - _guilty_? Why? What did she have to feel guilty about? Her crush on Beca or...?

"And..." Aubrey now plastered on a half - hearted smile.

"And...I don't know," the redhead now sighed, slumping down onto the chair in the diner. "I - we - she said she needed to work some things out. It felt so amazing, but - at the same time, something felt _so _off. I don't know how to explain it. It was so crazy."

"So...you're not together?" And there was a tiny sliver of hope before a wave of guilt and disappointment overtook the blonde. What the hell was up with her? "You didn't-"

"No. I mean, she said that it wasn't a 'no' to being with me, but she had to sort things out first."

"Well, I mean, it's a step, right?"

"I guess, but - I mean, there's still the fact that something was out of whack, and I know I need to figure it out as well. I just have no clue what it is."

"Well, what was it like?"

"I don't know. I just - there was something missing, and it - I felt guilty because it - didn't fit altogether. It was like I - I was supposed to wait for something, but - I don't know what."

"Wow, that sounds pretty complicated."

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, just be patient, Chlo. I'm sure that it will work itself out."

"I hope so. This is emotionally exhausting."

"Tell me about it."

After Chloe told Aubrey of her kiss with Beca, the blonde had been more distant than usual. She was out with Michael two nights straight until midnight or later. Though neither would admit it aloud, both Chloe and Beca awaited her. They felt their own variations of guilt at this stage, but neither could understand it. It was rather confounding, but as for decoding it, they had no idea where to start. Therefore, for now, they didn't. Nothing visually had changed between Chloe and Beca. They still cuddled with one another while Aubrey was out, concealing their sadness and disdain within the warmth of one another. They enjoyed family activities during the day, all three of them hiding the fact that there was a hollow space in their hearts, and though they had a theory as to why, no one was willing to divulge the truth. Therefore, they didn't, continuing on in imbalance and confusion. See, Chloe doesn't function well in that stage however, so she decided to head up to the Beale cabin and find a sibling to talk to. Ironically, the first sibling to find _her _was Hanna.

"Hey, Chlo," the younger greeted as she caught up to Chloe on the path.

"Hey, Han," she replied half - heartedly, continuing to trudge up the hill.

"Where's Becs?"

The turn that Chloe made was so swift that Hanna literally jumped back, eyes bulging in shock. Hanna had just chosen to ask the wrong question in Chloe's current state of mind which was obsessing over her romantic options, and she was already on the brink of combustion.

"Han, I need you to stay away from Beca," the elder snarled, pointing an accusatory finger.

"What?" Hanna breathed. "Chloe, what are you-"

"I saw you kiss her, okay? I know you like her, but - she isn't for you to have! I - we kissed, and now I - I have to figure out how to keep her because I've been falling for her for nearly two years, and you've known her less than two weeks!"

And there was a beat of silence as Chloe caught her breath before Hanna burst into unsaturated laughter, doubling over and clutching her sides. Chloe now raised an eyebrow at her, fists still balled at her sides.

"What's so funny!" she screeched.

Hanna took another moment to gather herself before answering. "It's about damn time!"  
Chloe now cocked her head. "Wh - what?"

"Chlo, I - yeah, I like Beca, but I know you like her too. Hell, Aubrey likes the hobbit, and she likes you too. I was just trying to help at least one of you figure it out!"

"Wait, you - you know? How do you know?"

"You three are about as subtle as a fucking gun, Chloe! Anyone within a ten - mile radius can feel the pent up frustration from here. Jesus, get it together."

"So - you kissed her? To help?"

"Yes, I did." She looked proud of herself for all of two seconds before Chloe smacked her upside the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done!"

"I - got you a kiss with the mythical DJ. What?"

"No, you - you turned everything on its head, and I - I'm so confused, and I - ugh! I'll never be able to be with anyone! I'm gonna die alone in a cage! No cats or anything! Just alone!"

Hanna now looked at her with pure concern. "Wait, Chloe, what are you talking about?"

"No - nothing. I - you wouldn't understand."

"I can try."

Chloe's arms were flailing every which way. "No, I don't even understand it! How can anyone understand it! How can I explain to anyone when I don't even know what's happening!"

"Chlo!" Hanna quickly took a firm grip of her shoulders, shaking her to calm her down ."Listen to me. All you have to do is try. We're sisters. I'm sure I can at least try to help."

Chloe eyed her a moment before expelling a heavy breath. "Ugh, okay, fine. I guess it's probably easier than going to Marcus."

"You were gonna go to Marcus?" She barked a laugh, earning a scowl that instantly sobered her. "Right. Okay, what is it?"

They moved over to sit on one of the benches lining the path. Chloe took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and find the words to say. Before she could fully compose herself however, it all came spilling out.

"I don't know what to do. I want Beca. God, I've wanted Beca since day one, but I've always loved Aubrey. Aubrey is my best friend. I just never thought that being in love with Aubrey would be acceptable. I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Then Beca came along, and I fell for her. I was sure I could forget about my feelings for Aubrey and move on, but then Bree and I kissed, so I couldn't possibly forget, but then Beca and I kissed, and it felt so right, but something was-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Hanna now cut in, waving her hands. "You kissed Aubrey?"

"Well, yeah, it -" Her cheeks stained scarlet now. "It was the night you kissed Beca. We were talking, and - I don't know. I knew Aubrey liked Beca which is why I never made a move, but she told me that I should make a move, but it still felt off. I - I felt guilty, but not just for taking her away from Bree."

"But for - taking yourself away from Bree?"

"Yeah! Right! And - I mean, I felt bad. Even after Beca and I kissed, I was afraid to tell Bree. It wasn't just because of Beca though, but for her and I too. I - I don't know."

"So, these feelings for Aubrey aren't new then?"

"What? No, are you kidding? We've been friends all of our lives, Han. She's my other half. Of course I've thought about it many times, but it was never the right time or the right thing to do. I couldn't jeopardize my best friend."

"And now what's changed?"

"Now, we kissed, and there's someone else involved who seems to have been able to make both of us fall for her. Yet, what if Aubrey had feelings for me too? I would be hurting her twice."

Hanna now sighed, shaking her head. "Wow, Chlo, this - this is deep shit."

"Ugh, I know, I know. I am so stupid. I-"

"Hey, you're not stupid. You can't really help who you fall for. Do you really have to choose though?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, well, maybe it's best if you all stay friends. Best friends."

"I - I don't know if I can do that."

"Well, who would you choose?"

"I don't know if I can."

"Well, Jesus, Chlo, you can't have both!"

The elder pouted now, looking down at her lap. "Well, I guess it's all or nothing then."

* * *

On Thursday night, the entire family had dinner in the much larger Posen cabin, another tradition of movies and hot chocolate. Following the meal, Beca was invited into the parlor for a round of scotch. She graciously accepted, needing a drink more than anything due to the fact that her mind was at last beginning to settle in. However, in that route of escape, she found herself alone with Aaron, Michael and Skye while Derek put Avery to bed alongside her cousin. Michael of course was the issue, increasingly so.

See, Beca had been mentally freaking out for three days. After the kiss with Chloe and the talk with Aubrey, she had been driving herself mad with doubts and worst - case scenarios. Then it had all hit her square in the face. _Hard. _It began to come together when Aubrey had come home the night before slightly flustered. Beca would even go as far as saying that she was glowing, but that may have been a misconception due to the buzz she had been maintaining at the time. It became evident the following morning however while Aubrey was grinning at her phone like a madwoman, a look Beca had never witnessed. As if it weren't enough, Michael had come to the door that morning with coffee for all three of them and a dozen roses for Aubrey. He had not picked her up a Christmas present of course, so he had come up with the plan of taking her out for New Year's Eve before everyone gathered for the traditional barbecue and fireworks. Nonetheless, it was then, while Aubrey stuttered out an affirmative, that Beca realized what was missing in all of this. She had not been overreacting or over exaggerating when she told herself that she could never possibly choose between Chloe and Aubrey. No matter who she chose, one would be left out, and regardless of that one's feelings towards her, it would never be an option. She didn't feel whole without both, and even though Aubrey would remain their friend if she and Chloe pursued a relationship, it wouldn't be the same. As selfish as it sounded, it was the truth. Regardless of this, she knew that she had to walk away. Aubrey had Michael, and though she had Chloe, she could never give the redhead her whole heart although that's what she deserved. Yet, how could she walk away when she knew for a fact she was in love with Chloe. She needed the redhead like she needed oxygen, but Chloe alone was a shallow breath. It was completely and utterly disconcerting, enraging even. The way the DJ saw it at this point, either way, she would lose, and it had to be coped with somehow.

"So you and Aubrey explored the old mill today, huh?" Aaron asked Michael as he poured each of them a glass. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was intriguing," the man replied, taking his drink. "A lot of history in that place, you know, and I thought it would be a nice time to do some more exploration while we're here."

"That's good. Keep her on track for when she returns to school. The first year of grad school is crunch time, and you always have to be prepared."

"I completely agree, Sir, although I didn't attend."

"Well, it seems as if you didn't need to, Son. Becoming a partner at Haley and Banks is a big deal fresh out of the undergrad gate. You should be proud."

"I am. I really am, Sir. It's a blessing."

"I only hope that Aubrey can maintain herself during another four years. Last year was surely a roller coaster. Of course, she doesn't have to worry about that singing group anymore. No offense to you, Beca."

"None taken, Sir," Beca now replied, sipping her drink lightly.

"Her grades were mediocre at best, nothing to freeze for. She barely made it into graduate school, and on top of that, she decides to stay at Barden. Now, it was understandable to attend at first, but with offers from Georgetown and Yale?" Beca now perked up. She had never known of such offers. "What could possibly make you stay at Barden?"

"I'm sure that once she sees her potential, she will see the fault there," Michael returned.

"Then I suppose you're going to help her see this potential."

"Well, of course, Sir. She was always her best in high school when we would study and help each other. She needs that type of support again."

"Yes, of course. The ambitious type, you know. Someone with goals and determination."

"That's right. I mean, I do my very best to obtain my potential."

"Well, like I said, you have proven yourself on a global scale."

"I appreciate it, Sir. I assure you that I can keep Aubrey on the path to her goals. I won't allow her to get sidetracked or anything of the sort."

"Good. Hey, Beca, maybe you should spend some time with Michael here. You could possibly find an interest in the corporate world. It's an honest living."

"It depends on what you categorize as honest," Beca instantly returned.

"It isn't for everyone of course," Michael now interjected. "I mean, it's a dog - eat - dog world out there, and you have to be tough to endure it."

"In that, you are absolutely right," Aaron nodded firmly.

"The lack of desire to pursue a career in the corporate spider web does not make you weak," Beca now argued in her softest tone. "In the way many occupations, such as the military or NASA aren't meant for everyone, neither is business, but for the sole reason that it isn't your calling, not because you are incapable of doing so."

"I actually served in the armed forces," Aaron now informed her.

"Yes, Sir, however, many men make it a career. You did not. That would lead me to believe that it was either not your initial intention to stay, or your desires changed and it wasn't _for_ you."

He paused a moment. "Well, I only believed that my skills would be better utilized elsewhere."

"As do I. I am tough. I am strong. Therefore, I believe that I can accomplish much more in a field more travelled than many would initially believe."

He smirked now. "Music, right?"

"Yes, music, or maybe even music business or neither. I know that when the time comes, I'll be ready to move forward, but I don't believe that I have to choose a specific occupation to be seen as successful. That comes in many forms. Monetarily is only one of them."

"I mean, I only propose this because I believe that a career in the music industry comes a dime a dozen, and they are worth about that much as well. Either that or they are very rare."

"Do you enjoy your job, Mr. Posen? What you do?"

"Yes, I do, very much so. It feeds my family. Keeps us sheltered."

"Very well, and like I said, monetary is one form. I would like to believe I deserve the same fulfillment in my occupation. I want to enjoy it while simultaneously giving back to others in my own way. Therefore, I may never reach your net worth, but I guarantee that the day I speak my final words, if someone asked me if I'm sad to go, I can say no because I accomplished something worth my time. I enjoyed the life that I lived, and there are no regrets in that."

Skye, who had been completely silent and gradually tensing throughout the conversation, now smiled at the tiny brunette who seemed to be able to captivate a room. Her small size did not dictate the power in her words as shy as she originally appeared to be.

"I believe that it's important to enjoy what you do," she now stated firmly, shocking both Beca and her father. "If you want to make music, do that, Beca. Bree says that you're amazing, and if she has that faith in you, what else matters?"

The DJ smiled gratefully at her. "That's all that I'm saying."

"I think that what Aaron is trying to say, Beca," Michael now cut in, "is that although you plan to pursue such an - _abstract _career, he wants Aubrey to remain focused on her more beneficial studies. I would hope that she has found more suitable 'study buddies' than a musician."

"Yes, that is what I would like to know," Aaron now backed him.

"We just believe that your liberal workings are not substantial in Aubrey's field. She needs to keep everything tight and to the tee. She needs to maintain a perfect balance, but she also needs to focus on all things aside from your mashups and acapella girl group."

"Yes, thank you, Michael. Couldn't have said it better myself."

Beca smiled now, downing the rest of her drink before setting it down and getting to her feet. Lisa and Maura had been heading into the parlor to offer pie when they had heard the start of the conversation, and Maura had waved her wife over. JJ had been ready to rush in once Michael's degradation began, but Maura had held her back. They now crept forward as silence fell, finding Beca standing over Aaron with a calm but intense expression. Chloe, who was upstairs helping Elle and Hanna patch a hole in the younger Beale's pants, was unaware of what was going on below, but Aubrey was quick to follow the commotion behind JJ.

"Look, Mr. Posen, with all due respect," Beca began, oblivious to the small audience that had gathered. "No, I'm not who you envisioned for your daughter, whether it be friend or _study _partner or anything else. Trust that you aren't the first parent to be disappointed. My dad was. Still is actually. You probably won't be the last either. I'm not an Ivy League prospect. I don't plan to be a lawyer or doctor or banker or any of that. I'm not Michael because I'm not going to stand here trying to impress you. I know that many have tried. Honestly, it had been my plan for a few minutes the first time we met, but what I realized is that Aubrey and I became such close friends because of who I really am. I'm not going to change or alter or mask that to impress you or anyone else. That would defeat the purpose of being loved, being adored or even liked. I'm not going to sit here and suggest that Aubrey focus more, that she find a new study partner, that she go back to Michael because of his financial stability or his study habits or his ability to make you smile." She chuckled now. "That's not my job. My job isn't to make _you_ happy, Sir. My job and your job should in all actuality be the same. Our job _should_ be to make Aubrey smile. That's what I try to do. I came here to make her smile, her and Chloe and them alone. I tried to appease you so that I could make _her _proud. I don't ski. I won't work in a Fortune 500 company. I won't jump into the corporate shark tank and be miserable for the rest of my life so that you can accept me. I know that you want what you _think_ is best for Aubrey. As a father, I understand it, but your method is - absent of any input from Aubrey herself. You're not always right. You don't hold the only directions to success, Mr. Posen. I just want her to be happy whether it's as a lawyer or a circus clown. I just want to see that smile on her face. That's all that matters to me. I love her. She's my best friend. I would help her hide a body if I had to. I would do anything for her as I would do for Chloe, and - I'm not asking you to accept me for my benefit. I only wanted you to accept me for her because all she ever does is try to make you proud, and all I've tried to do is help her make herself proud. That's the goal. No, I'm not an all - American college graduate with what you would call a bright future, but I love your daughter with everything in me, and as long as she loves me, I'm successful. No, I'm not who you would prefer around her, but I'm not trying to be. I'm just being me. I only wish you could see how important that is because when I die, I won't be judged by my occupation or my bank account, but I'm sure that the smiles I work my ass off to put on Aubrey's face, on Chloe's face, will surely be in that equation. I would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant _your_ disapproval."

With that, Beca left the room with haste. Everyone scurried back into the kitchen before she shot out of the front door and out into the night. Aubrey quickly grabbed her jacket, not realizing that tears were falling down her face, but JJ and Maura stopped her.

"We'll go," JJ assured her. "Just - give her a minute, okay?"

Aubrey hesitated but eventually nodded. Maura gave her a big hug before Lisa guided her into the kitchen. JJ and Maura pulled on their coats before making their way outside, searching the immediate area for any sign of the DJ. When they could not find her, they headed down to the cabin she, Aubrey and Chloe were sharing. When they arrived, they found the door unlocked and quietly stepped inside, but Maura grabbed her wife when they heard a familiar voice in the bedroom. Beca's. Maura attempted to turn around and leave, but JJ, hearing only a few words of the conversation, could not help but stand completely still. She knew she shouldn't be listening in, but she just couldn't walk away, not now with her daughter _and _daughter's best friend involved.

* * *

Beca was a wreck. She was lost, dazed, confused and completely out of her mind. She had to be if she was talking to Aaron Posen like that. Therefore, she knew she needed help, and she needed it now. There was no more room to be stubborn. She decided to make a call. She needed insight and bad. It wasn't her greatest idea, but it also wasn't her worst. She only hoped she wasn't judged too harshly for what she was about to admit aloud to one person who she felt would have the best stance on this and wouldn't tease her all that much about it.

"Becs?"

"Hey, Ben, how is it going?"

"Um, okay, I guess. How are you? Are you okay? Still in Virginia?"

"Yeah, at a lodge up north."

"Really? Oh, it must be beautiful."

"Yeah, it's pretty nice."

"Well, at least you have reception, right?"

She laughed nervously. "Yeah. Uh, is Jess with you?"

"He's showering right now."

"Still at your mom's?"

"Yeah, until the second. When are you guys headed back?"

"On the third, I think."

"Nice. We should totally get together and hang out. All of us together."

"Yeah, for sure."

There was a pause now. "Okay, Becs, what's up? I know that rushed tone of yours. It means that something is up, and you didn't just call to chat."

"What? I don't just call you when I need something, Ben."

"No, I know, but that tone alone tells me that this time, something's going on."

She took a moment, now realizing she was pacing the floor. She ran a shaky hand through her hair, expelling a heavy breath.

"Okay," she sighed at last. "Look, Ben, I have to tell someone something. I need someone to tell me that - I'm either completely insane or only a little bit, but I need the truth, okay?"

"Okay, and I'm gonna guess it's regarding Aubrey or Chloe, which is why you didn't call Jess or Amy or Stacie. They would tease you too much, and you _would_ call CR, but she would probably tell Stacie."

Beca shook her head at his accuracy now but went on. "Exactly."

"Okay, let's hear it."

She took another deep breath, unaware that she was no longer alone in the cabin. "I - well, uh, Chloe and I - we - kissed."

"Well, that's great, Becs."

"Yeah, yeah, it should be great. It should be fucking fabulous. Except - it's not."

"What do you mean 'it's not'?"

"As in, I'm not happy. This isn't great. It's not."

"Why not?"

"Ben, I - I don't even know how to - I - it sounds so crazy out loud. I mean, I really don't get it. I don't understand it, and - I'm scared someone's going to get hurt or mad or - I don't know. I'm scared to screw everything up and lose them. Ugh, God."

"Well, what is it, Becs? Just tell me. Come on. If you don't want Jess down here in the way, you had better hurry it up."

"Ben, I like both of them, okay? No, I - I'm pretty sure that I am either falling for or have already fallen for both of them, and - I don't - I can't choose, okay? The other night, when I kissed Chloe, it felt amazing. It was perfect, and it felt right. At first. Then, it was like a slap in the face. I felt - guilty and out of whack, and something was off, and I pulled away, and - I felt like I was cheating Aubrey or something, and it sounds crazy, but - Jesus, it's official. I'm crazy. I-"

"Becs. Beca! It's okay. Hey, it's okay. It's not the craziest thing anyone has ever done."

"Fall in love with two people? Two _best _friends? It's not?"

"No, it isn't. It's not crazy. The heart wants what it wants. It can't control what it feels. I mean, it doesn't happen everyday, you know. It's not an average occurrence, but it's not unheard of. Many people just don't understand it."

"Then - I - but, I mean, it can't possibly work, can it? How would that be fair to them? I could tear apart a friendship, a couple actually. I - I don't want to hurt anyone, but if I turn down Chloe then - oh gosh. I've really screwed this all up. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Well, I mean, maybe you should talk about it with them."

"Talk about it? Okay, Ben, let me be clear. I kissed Chloe then I told Chloe I had to sort shit out before we did anything else. Then, when I think I got it figured out, I see Aubrey. Then I see Aubrey and this douchebag of a guy who her dad loves. Then I see her dad. Then I flip out on her dad!"

"Wait, you told off Mr. Posen?"

"I didn't really tell him off. I just told him that - that I think I'm better for Aubrey than that guy, but how can I be better for Aubrey when I'm supposed to be better for Chloe? It's just - it's been a crazy week, and I don't know what to do."

"Beca, I know it's scary. I know it is, but you _have _to talk to them, both of them. If you don't, it's only going to get messier. Now, does Aubrey know that you-"

"No. No, she doesn't."

"Then trust me, Becs. In order to keep everyone safe, you can't just run away. Not this time. If you do, you may lose them both for good."

"I know, but I-"

"No, Becs. No excuses. You have to do it, for them. If you love them, you will."  
She sighed heavily. "Right."

As Beca continued speaking to Benji, the man attempting to calm her, Maura pulled her wife back outside.

"I knew it!" JJ hissed, uppercutting the air. "God, I knew it. What did I tell you?"

"Okay, what am I missing?" Maura now questioned.

"Maur', we went through this already! I told you that they all love each other!"

"Well, of course they do. They're best friends. They-"

"Were you not listening just now?"

"I was trying not to. Eavesdropping is very inappropriate, and-"

"Maura, Beca kissed Chloe."

"Wait, what? She said that?"

JJ huffed in exasperation. "Ugh, yes! That's what she said, and she admitted that she likes both Aubrey and Chloe."

"Okay, I may have heard that, but I thought I was wrong."

"You know you're rarely wrong."

"Yes, but still you insinuated that I had implemented them in a threesome."

"Because you were talking about desires and stuff!"

"It's part of the whole..." She froze now, a thoughtful and focused look on her face.

JJ quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, what are you thinking, Maur'?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have that look on your face like you're mentally googling something. What is it?"

"Well, the percentage of polyamorous relationships has gone up three percent in the past two years. It is now practiced openly and outside of religious confines in many southern communities. There are support groups and-"

"Okay, whoa there. First things first, don't talk support groups as if they're sick."

"Oh, of course not, but there are many groups that specialize in the aid and guidance of these relationships to prepare them for obstacles such as public reception, equal distribution of responsibility, marriage, children, things like that."

"Okay, Maura, the girls can't even admit it to each other. Let's back up. What I'm asking you is this. Do you think it's an actual possibility? That it could work."

Maura shrugged now. "I mean, I don't see why not. It's unorthodox, unconventional, not usually Aubrey's style. However, it is completely obvious that the three of them certainly even each other out. They are not as strong without both of the others, and they work well together. They have all expressed how difficult it would be to lose one, and both Beca and Chloe have explained to me that they could no longer possibly consider one without the other, though that was independent of romantic terms. It seems as though jealousy wouldn't be an issue in this case."

"Okay, so next step."

"Next step?"

"Yeah, we go to talk to Beca."

* * *

Beca hung up her call with Benji once he alerted her that Jesse was coming downstairs. She promised to call them later, retiring to the couch in the living room where she could reflect on her blatant flee from the Posen cabin and the scene she must have caused in doing so. She released a hefty breath, lighting the fireplace before slumping down in the chair. As she did so, the front door opened. She expected Aubrey and/ or Chloe, but when Maura sat down across from her, she was in disbelief. JJ now stood beside Maura's seat, eying Beca with a small smirk.

"I - I'm really sorry," Beca breathed immediately, not meeting their gaze. "I know that I-"

"Hey, no need to apologize," JJ assured her. "What you did took guts. We know how Aaron can be some - well, most of the time. It's no big deal. I know Aubrey appreciated it."

The DJ's eyes bulged. "Oh my gosh. Did she hear me? I didn't-"

"Beca, calm down, okay. We're here to talk to you. We know what's going on, and frankly, we understand. We're not here to judge anyone. I told you before that you're good for them. No, I never thought that you fell for both of them, but..." She chuckled now as Beca's eyes snapped up, her face impossibly paler. "My stance hasn't changed on it."

"B-but - how did you - I mean, I didn't-"

"It's okay, Beca," Maura coaxed now, patting her knee. "Polyamorous relationships are not as rare as they once were. Many don't comprehend them or their inner workings, and many immediately assume that they are based solely on a physical level, but that is not true."

"But - don't you think it's weird? How can you love two people when both of them deserve all of you, your entire heart?"

"Look, it is possible to give them both what they deserve, to give all of you to each of them . The heart cannot control or dictate what it desires. It's infinite. Sure, it is a social installment that love is meant for two people. Many will argue that when the love is divided among multiple partners, it is lessened. That is not exactly true. A mother divides her heart among her children, and all are given the same rations. This goes for all types of love. People try to pick it apart and create these equations and solutions, but it's just love, a different kind of love."

"Meaning Maura's science and Google talk won't work here," JJ smirked, her wife smacking her arm. "Seriously though, Beca, as unorthodox as it sounds, it isn't impossible. Not with you three. I mean, I don't know how Bree and Chlo would feel about it, but you can talk to them."

"How are you guys so cool with this? How is this so easy for you?"

JJ smirked. "There was once a time where Maura and I would be frowned upon, where getting married and having children was so unorthodox that it was disgusting, and we shouldn't have been allowed to live. Some people still think that."

Maura smiled, taking her hand. "We know now that love cannot be contained to one form. As you stated to Aaron, success comes in many forms. Love does as well. There is no set outline or blueprint though many assume and insist that there is. There isn't, and you have to stop fearing the possibilities so much. Instead, look forward to them."  
She smirked. "You Beales and your optimism."

"Yeah, you should take notes," JJ snorted.

"Maybe I should."

"Now, like JJ said, we don't know what Bree or Chloe would think, but you need to talk to them. First and foremost, I believe it would be best if you talked to Aubrey. She was quite worried about you when you left."

"And I would also like to believe you would like to attempt to stop her from going out with that asshat tomorrow night."

"You're right," Beca replied with a smile.

"Okay, so what's the problem there, Pint Size?"

Beca scowled at the smug woman but nodded. "Okay then. I'll talk to Aubrey."

"Rules still apply though, Mitchell. Now, you have to worry about both of them. You hurt either, I end you."

"Got it."


	9. Is It Really So Bizarre

**_A/N: Okay so FFN finally got their shit together. And we're back. _**

**_Guest: The thing about Chloe is that she's not being taken for granted. If that were the case, Aubrey would have just pushed her aside and tried to win Beca over regardless of her confidence in herself. She wouldn't have been there for Chloe after Hanna kissed Beca. And Beca told her straight up that something was off. She didn't just say 'okay' and wait for everything to go wrong. _**

**_Everyone else: Yes, Maura and JJ are indeed who you believe them to be lol_**

* * *

"What is it, honey?"

"I - I don't know anymore."

"Bree, what's going on?"

"I just - I- I-"

"Is it Beca?"

"I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

"Bree, listen to me." Lisa cupped her daughter's cheeks softly. "I love you more than anything. I know how hard your father can be. I understand how difficult it is at times, but he loves you. He really does. Regardless of that though, we want you to be happy. He just has no idea that happiness isn't the same for everyone. He believes he holds the only successful plan, but no matter what he says, he doesn't. Aubrey, you do whatever you feel is right. You do what makes you happy. I personally admire the hell out of Beca for what she did tonight, for standing up to him the way she did. She didn't scream or yell. She only spoke what was in her heart, and she did it for you. It's hard to find someone so genuine. She's a keeper as are you. You are so smart and beautiful and talented, and - you're letting Dad manipulate it. Beca? She brings out the best of you."

"Well," Aubrey sniffled. "It isn't like it matters. She and Chlo kissed."

"What?" Lisa now asked, eyes widening though she knew Chloe as well as she knew Aubrey, and she knew the answer to her next question. "Chloe likes her too?"

"Well, yes, and - I gave her the green light because - I wanted them to be happy. Beca doesn't - it isn't me. It's Chloe. It's always been Chloe. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Bree, you really sell yourself short, all too much. I highly doubt that Beca would deliver that entire speech as just a friend. Trust me. Every word dripped with it. There's something else."

"But - they kissed."

"So they're together now?"

"Well, no, but - I mean, they - Beca said she had to work some things out."

"Like?"

"I don't know. She said something felt off, and-"

"Then maybe she realized it."

"Maybe you should talk to her," Elle, who sat idly beside her mother, now suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you should ask her yourself."

"Yeah, because she's waiting outside for you," another voice now said, and the Posen women turned around to see Maura and JJ. "She wants to take you for a walk."

Aubrey looked up with wide eyes, gulping audibly. She looked back at her mother, who nodded with a smile, before sighing and standing up. Skye now handed her coat over, and she pulled it on. As she reached the door, Michael caught up to her.

"Hey, Bree, where you headed?" he asked. "I was just going to ask you if you wanted to take a walk or something."

"I - I'm going to meet Beca," she replied as she took hold of the doorknob.

"Beca? But - don't you go to school with her?"

She turned around, quirking an eyebrow. "What exactly does that have to do with-"

"Well, I was just hoping that this could be our weekend, you know? Before we have to split."

"No, I know, but-"

Now Aaron appeared, patting Michael's back. "You two going out?"

"I was just asking Bree if she'd like to take a walk."

"Sounds nice. They have that midnight bakery at the base of the slope. Great bear claws."

"Ooh, that does sound good. Bree loves bear claws."

Aubrey now looked between the two men, and though she knew that turning down Michael's offer would displease her father, Beca was waiting for her outside. In fact, she was always waiting for her even when Aubrey neglected her.

"Sorry, I can't," Aubrey now interrupted them curtly. "I'm meeting Beca."

Aubrey found Beca leaning against JJ's truck looking out over the hill. She was wringing her hands, creating white clouds with her breath sporadically as she huffed out. When she turned to see the blonde approaching, she stood up straight and cleared her throat. She could see the pink in Aubrey's cheeks stained with tears, and she frowned. Once the taller woman reached her, she held out her hand. Aubrey took it tentatively, and they headed down the hill towards their cabin. They passed the structure, moving toward the tree line where the silence and serenity seemed to grow. Now, as she relaxed, Beca prepared herself for what she was about to disclose. When they reached a clearing, Beca turned to look at her companion, who eyed her curiously. The DJ looked down at her feet for a moment, taking both of Aubrey's hands in hers now. Before Aubrey could ask if she was okay, she spoke.

"Bree, I - I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said to your dad-"

"Becs, you don't have-"

"But I'm not. I'm not sorry because I meant it, and I believe it's the truth. Bree, I - I only ever wanted you to be happy, and - I tried to talk myself out of this so many times. I succeeded obviously, but - not anymore. I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that it doesn't plague my every thought, and - I'm not good at words. I never have been. You've always been my thesaurus, and Chloe is the illustration, and - I just - I -"

Instead of going on, she surged forward, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss that alerted each and every sense, a familiar inferno being ignited and spread from their core on out in a matter of seconds. It was a beautiful feeling, one neither would ever get tired of and would do anything to preserve. When they pulled apart, Aubrey looked into steel blue eyes. The glint in them as Beca smiled up at her made Aubrey's heart swell. She nearly swooned at that look of unadulterated adoration. Then reality came into focus once more, and she pulled away.

"Beca, we - we can't do this," she breathed.

"Bree, I - I'm in love with you. I can't-"

"But you kissed Chloe," the blonde blurted out although she wanted to explode with both glee and disappointment. "You - you guys-"

The DJ winced now. "And that's where it gets tricky. It sounds crazy. I know it does. I love you both, with everything I have. I mean, I - I can't sleep without both of you. When one is missing, I am chemically imbalanced, and I know I sound so queerballs, and I've been trying to figure out what's happening to me, but now I know. I fell so hard for my two best friends, and I didn't think it was possible. I was sure that I was going mad, but - Bree, I can't choose, and I can't live without either of you. I can't watch either of you with someone else, but yet, I don't feel guilty at all seeing you two together. Anyone else, yeah. But not you two. Then Maura told me that - polyamorous relationships are actually like a thing now. Or it's going to be. It's not impossible is the point, but - I mean, yeah, it's so weird to think about, dating two people, two best friends. It's scary because I could ruin your friendship. I could ruin _our_ friendships. I could tear everything apart. I know that I've fucked up, and I know I've proven to be a flight risk in the past, but - I've been getting better, and - I could never leave you. I couldn't. I can't be without you. Either of you."  
Beca didn't realize she was crying until Aubrey wiped away a few tears. "Becs, I - I love you too. I do, but - we're best friends. You and Chloe belong together. I'm the best friend. That's all."

"Really, Bree? You can say that to me?"

"Well, yes, because it's the truth."

"So, you turned down Yale and Georgetown for your best friend? _Just _your best friend, because from what I heard, Chloe also received an acceptance letter from Georgetown, so it couldn't be for her. Yet, you decided to stay at Barden, so why?"

Aubrey now blushed viciously, ducking her head. "I - I -don't know what you want me to say."

"The truth."

"Beca, I-"

"Aubrey, the truth."

"Okay, I'm in love with you, Beca, but - I thought that if I got you and Chloe together, it would make it easier for everyone."

"But it's not easier. It's hard. It's impossible without you."

"I just - Beca, we can't. It makes no sense. I can't - I don't want you to feel as if you have to involve me just because you don't want me to feel like the third wheel. I-"

"It - isn't like that. I don't see how you still believe that I just tolerate you. It's like - I don't have another half. I have two other thirds, and I need both pieces. I need both of you."

"Beca, we can't just jump into it because-"

"Why not?"

"I - no, I -"

"Aubrey, just listen please. Maura said that-"

"Beca, no. I - we can't. Chloe is in love with you. I can't take away from her. I can't-"

"But she loves you too, Bree."

"Not in that way."

"Really? Because it seems pretty obvious to everyone else, and we-"

"Beca, no! Okay? I can't. I'm sorry."

Aubrey stood now, rushing out of the clearing as quickly as possible. Beca watched her leave, unable to move or react to her departure. It was a few minutes before the brunette at last snapped out of her daze, and she stood up with haste. She could not accept defeat. There was no way that she could do so. She would have to prove to Aubrey that it could work, that it wasn't just some fantasy. She decided to leave the blonde be for now however. Right now, she would focus on the third piece of the puzzle.

The blonde wiped tears from her face angrily as she headed back towards the lodge. No, it was not possible. It was a masochistic fantasy that they could never live out. Yes, she did love them both. She could admit to that, but who could ever love her as much as they loved Beca or Chloe? It was not possible. This idea had to be ruled out immediately. It was anything but logical or pragmatic, and a Posen would never strive to compete with those they could not defeat. They did not need to plead or settle or stoop to such a level to be loved by those they loved. Then again, weren't Posens not supposed to back down from anything? Weren't they...No. She needed to escape now, and knowing she couldn't return to her parents' cabin or her own, she passed them, continuing down the hill without a thought until a voice called out to her.

"Bree, wait up!"

She sighed, halting in her tracks and turning to face the caller. "Yeah?"

"Hey, hold on a minute."

"Look, Skye, I don't feel like being lectured or anything right now, so can we please-"

"Wow, I haven't really been the best older sister, have I?"

She sighed. "It isn't your fault. We were raised that way. I'd be the same if it wasn't for Chloe."

"Well, either way, we should be able to talk, right?"

Aubrey shrugged now as her sister reached her. "I guess so."

"Just - tell me what's going on. I get the gist of it, but - it seems as though there is more that I'm not catching onto here. Yes, you feel something for Beca, but - is there something else?"

"It doesn't even matter. I just want to forget it, all of it."

"All of what?"

"Love! Loving my best friends, falling _in _love with both of them. It's so pathetic and pitiful and-"

"Okay, now that's Dad talking."

"Oh, come on, Skye. Don't act as if it doesn't sound crazy."

"It sounds pretty bold actually. Okay, Bree, I _know _I've always been hard on you. You're right. I always tried to remain above you, to appease Daddy because that's all that mattered. We weren't taught to be friends or even siblings, so for that, I apologize. Then I had a family, and I became afraid that my children would be so divided because of their personalities that our family would fall apart. Anthony is my polar opposite, you know. Yes, he's the All American type that Daddy likes, but he is so much more that Daddy doesn't see. He's so sweet and caring and compassionate, and he's made me better. Imagine having the old me as a mother, you know. It would be like having-"

"Aaron Posen as a father?"

"Exactly. Now, I know his intentions are good, but he never let us be ourselves. Anthony lets me be myself just like Chloe and Beca let you be yourself."

"Yes, I understand that, but they have done that just fine as my friends."

"So you're satisfied?"

"What? Well, I - I don't know, but the point is that I have to be! We can't possibly be together, all of us. It's so-"

"Illogical? Atypical? Nonconformist? Irregular? What? Take your pick. No, it isn't an ordinary thing, Aubrey. It's not part of 'Posen Law', but it's possible. It _does _happen. Beca loves you. You can see it in her eyes, and you could always see it in Chloe's. Neither one of them look at you any different than they look at each other."

"I - I just - how? Chloe is perfect. Beca is so - unique and spontaneous. I'm just - the OCD girl that used to nervous vomit and hide behind her daddy's guidelines."

"No, you _were _that girl. That isn't you anymore. They changed you, for the better. They tore away that shell you hid inside, and they found the real you, and they love you the way you are. I mean, I'll be honest. Had anyone else told me this story, I would probably talk a whole lot of shit and say they were just crazy, horny college creeps." Both chuckled lightly now. "But this? I've seen this with my own eyes. I've seen the way you three are together, and - it makes so much sense. Now, I understand it better. Maura gave us all of these bullet points about it, and she helped me lay a foundation of understanding. All I had to do was put the pieces together, and I could see the big picture. Bree, you three belong together. You're nothing without the other two, either of you. It's so obvious that it's sickening because you guys have been blind to it. I just think that you need to really think about it."

"I just - ugh, I feel like it's already ruined. How can we even be friends after all of this? How can we possibly recover from something as mad as this?"

"Now, you're just underestimating your girls. They are going to love you no matter what, Bree, but what you have to do is choose. You can either let yourself be loved truly, or you can wake up forty years from now next to someone you can't give your all to wondering 'what if'? And since you do that already, you know I'm right."  
Aubrey snorted a laugh now, smacking her giggling sister's shoulder. "I hate when you're right."

"It's my job. Now, come on. You come back to our cabin, and you can sleep on it, okay?"

"Okay."

As Skye went to move away though, Aubrey pulled her into a bone - crushing hug. She nuzzled her face into her older sister's neck, and Skye was shocked at first but soon smiled, wrapping her arms around the younger. It was a very rare action. In fact, neither could remember the last time it had occurred. Nevertheless, it was nice.

"Thank you," Aubrey mumbled into her neck. "For this."

"I'm just sorry it took me so long to be there for you."

"Better late than never. This was probably the most important one anyway."

"Then you're welcome, and I'm glad I could help."

Chloe was beyond perplexed when she could not find either of her two best friends downstairs. Her mothers were speaking in hushed tones in the kitchen with Skye and Lisa, but they immediately fell silent when she entered. Soon after, Skye had departed from the cabin, and Chloe's mothers urged her to go back to her own cabin to await her friends. She had done so with haste, pacing the living room floor anxiously. Half an hour after her arrival, Beca strode into the cabin looking exhausted but determined, her eyes flickering vigorously.

"Becs?" The redhead ceased pacing to face the brunette, whose face was a deep scarlet from the cold. "Are you okay? What-"

"Chlo, we need to talk," Beca huffed immediately so as to not lose her nerve.

Chloe's heart plummeted. "O - okay."

"Look, I don't know if it's bad or good or whatever, but just - bare with me, okay?" The redhead nodded. "Just let me talk." She took a deep breath now. "Okay, look, I told you that I needed to work some stuff out before we could think about being together. I had no idea what was going on with me - okay, I guess I had a hunch. Well, that hunch was right. Chlo, I'm in love with you. I am, and I have been for a long time. I never thought you would love me back, but even more so, I never thought that both you _and _Aubrey could love me back. You do though, and it's great. I'm glad, but it doesn't fix everything. See, I'm in love with you both, and I didn't think it was possible, but it is.

Now, most people don't expect me to take initiative. Many people think I'm shy or weak or fragile, but no. Look, I thought that I was too weak and fragile to do this, to face you and face Aubrey, but I'm not. You know why?" Chloe carefully shook her head. "Because I'm the one who turned around and sung naked in a shower with a gorgeous senior redhead, her lady jam at that." Chloe giggled softly. "I'm the one who stood up to Aubrey all year until she realized we needed to fix the set. I'm the one who allowed myself to be selfless and help Bree out of her shell. I'm the one that showed up to my dad's house to ask for advice even though he and I had been on rocky footing. I'm the one who admitted I was wrong and came back to the Bellas to finish what I started. I'm the one who helped win finals even when I initially believed that acapella was lame. _I'm _the one who showed up at auditions not knowing the song, and even when I could have just sang any old song, I stole Aubrey's cup and tapped it on the fucking floor instead. I'm the one who stood up to Aaron Posen tonight, so I think I am fully capable of being the one that tells both of the women I'm in love with that I need them, both of them. I need you guys. I can't be without either of you, and Aubrey doesn't think it can work, but I know it can. If you can trust me, take my hand and take this leap, we might be able to get her to as well. Because God, Chlo, everyone in Virginia sees it. Your moms came to me, to talk to me and tell me that this was okay." The redhead looked slightly shocked now. "They said it was possible, and I wouldn't give a damn if they said it was impossible. I would still try to prove them wrong, but either way, I can't do it without you, both of you. I don't love either of you any less than the other. I don't see either of you as the third wheel. I know that you love me, but I also know that you love Aubrey. She loves you too, and even though she sometimes thinks that I only tolerate her for your sake, it's so far from the truth. I know I have fucked up before. I know that I've been against commitment and relationships and letting people in, but it was you two that changed all that. You made me whole. You made me better, and I am nothing without you, so will you or will you not-"

She was cut off by the bruising kiss that Chloe now engaged her in, her arms wrapped tightly around the DJ's neck. Beca quickly snaked her arms around her waist, deepening the kiss with unrelenting zeal. And it was all true. Though many believed that Chloe was the confident, outgoing one in comparison to a shy and reserved Beca Mitchell, they would be right in some aspects but so very wrong in others. Chloe had never been able to stand up to her best friend before Beca. Chloe had not been able to defend the DJ after the chaos of semifinals the prior year. Chloe had walked into her shower, but she never would have had the strength to do so had it not been for Beca singing her lady jam in the communal showers aloud in the first place. For so many reasons, Beca had been misjudged and underestimated, but not by Chloe and Aubrey. They knew how bold she was, and though many would suspect that Chloe would be the one to propose an idea so bizarre and aberrant, the redhead herself knew that she only found her greatest strengths in Beca. Before, she had lived vicariously through Aubrey in the play of such strengths. Beca had helped her discover her own. In that, though Chloe was outgoing and at a total loss with boundaries, Beca was the alternative rebel prepared to change it up. When they at last pulled apart, gasping for air, Beca nuzzled into Chloe's neck. It was then that the redhead felt hot tears fall upon her skin, and she held the brunette tighter.

"Is this really what you want, Beca?" she asked softly.

"Yes," was the instant reply. "God, yes."

"You're sure?"

Beca turned her head to rest on Chloe's shoulder. "I need you guys more than I need anything. I'd give anything. I just - I don't - I am so in love with you, and - I don't know how, but I am. I always knew, but - I just don't want to be quiet anymore. I don't wanna be forgotten anymore, Chlo. It - there are so many other people who so easily take up all of your attention, and - I hate feeling like I'm - I'm fading away because I couldn't stand to lose you. I -"

Chloe now realized what was being said, why it was being said. She gently took Beca's shoulders, pulling back so that their eyes met.

"Beca, I am so sorry for what's happened - _multiple _times this past two weeks. I - I know that Aubrey and I have dragged you down here, and - we let home and - the reunion and everything else get in the way. I know that I - just expected to get my way, to do what I pleased, and to be forgiven for that without apology. I am sorry though, Baby. I never meant to make you feel that way. See, the day that Hanna kissed you, I - well, I kissed Aubrey."

Beca's tears sniffles ceased. "You -you did?"

"Yes, and - I guess we just played it off because we were caught up in it. I mean, I was angry that my sister kissed you, and I overreacted, and it happened."

There was a light chuckle now. "Chloe, I'm not mad. I mean, that would be pretty stupid considering what I'm proposing here. Uh, Aubrey and I kissed too. Earlier. Before she started the yelling."

Chloe smiled now. "Of course, but - the point is, we ignored it then. When you and I kissed though, I understood what you were saying, what you were feeling. Something was off, and I - I get it now. I do. Look, we love you. Don't ever think that we don't, but we get so caught up in our issues and thoughts that we tend to shut down. Before you, it was just Bree and I, you know. You've seen those fights. I disagree, she yells and demands, and I shut my mouth. That's how it went. We would bury ourselves in our own mind until we got over it, and we got used to that, and I know if this is going to work, we have to fix that. I know because it isn't just us anymore, and it isn't just friends. I get that, but if you feel that way, you have to tell me, Becs."

"I just - I don't know. Not knowing anyone here, and - and feeling so nervous and awkward. I just didn't want to be forgotten because of exes and stuff."

"And we're super sorry."

"I just - I shouldn't be so needy."

"No, we shouldn't be so self - centered leaving you out there."

"It's okay."

Chloe lifted her chin up now, pressing a soft kiss to her lips then her jaw and her temple. Beca smiled contentedly, her arms tightening around the redhead.

"So," the DJ sighed. "Are we doing this?"

"I'm in," she replied curtly with a reassuring nod.

"Yeah?" Beca now asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

"So, you're in?"

"Yes."

"Oh, thank God."

"Okay, Mitchell. Let's get our girl."

"Yeah, but first. We need to put together a pitch."

"A pitch?"

"Of course. Aubrey needs the details, bullet points, and all that good stuff."

"Yes, of course. Okay, let's do it."

Aubrey had been sitting at her sister's table with a glass of wine for the past half hour. Skye and Elle were now putting Grady to bed upstairs, and Anthony was still at the Posen residence with Derek and Michael for drinks. She had been going through the thoughts on her mind, weighing the pros and cons of venturing into a relationship with _both _of her best friends, and it was unnerving to say the least. The obvious pro was that she would be able to keep both of the women she loved. The greatest con of it was the possibility that in the long run, Beca and/or Chloe would realize that they did not need the blonde after all. They could move on without her. In the end though, she knew she was probably over thinking it. Chloe would never hurt her, and Beca put so much effort into protecting the blonde that it would be impossible to believe she would hurt her.

"Stop thinking so much," Elle now huffed as she entered the kitchen. "I can hear your thoughts from upstairs."

"I just - I don't know how-"

"You don't have to know everything, Aubrey. That's the beauty of it. What's the fun in knowing every single thing that's going to happen?"

"It isn't about fun. It is about a stable foundation for a future that-"

"Ugh, stop. You keep doing all that, and you are going to spend your whole life making plans, leaving no time to execute them. Just let your hair down and go with the flow. Be spontaneous and unruly and-"

"I can't do that, Elle. I have to remain focused. Two best friends is hard enough. One girlfriend is pushing it, but two?"

"Well at least they can entertain each other while you study." This earned a scowl, and she smirked. "Seriously though, Bree. Just because you have a love life does not mean you'll be any worse in school or as a lawyer. Besides, Chloe and Beca aren't any typical girlfriends. They're your best friends, and they'll help you stay on track the way you do now. Is there really much of a difference from how you are now to how you would be?"

"What? Of course there would be! We-"

Elle cocked an eyebrow. "Do you share a bed?"

"Well, sometimes, but only-"

"Do you cuddle?"

"Uh, yes, but Chloe's naturally-"

"Do you guys go out to dinner and lunch and stuff?"

"Well, of course, but so do-"

"Do you cook for one another, help each other study?"

"Well, yes, but friends always-"

"Now, big question. Do you do laundry together?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"So all that we would be adding into the equation would be a few titles and some kisses...among _other_ things? Wow, that's a winning situation, Bree. Come on!"

"I just - I don't know if I can possibly do this."

"What is it then? What's your biggest fear?"

"I - I don't fear anything. Fear is a side effect of-"

"Aubrey, shut the hell up with your daddy quotes and tell me what is scaring you so damn bad that you refuse to be with the two women you're in love with, that are in love with you."

"Because you don't know how long it will last!" She screeched, unable to hold it in any longer. "Somewhere down the line, one of them, or even both of them, could turn around and decide I'm not needed anymore. Things could fall apart. I could lose my best friends, Elle! Just about my only friends! Our families would - it wouldn't be the same. On top of that, if this fails, I will have to forever live with our father's 'I told you so' because he would be right!"

"Then prove him wrong, Bree!" Sky now shrieked, descending the stairs and moving into the room. "You can't predict the future, but you can do everything in your power to create your own. You can make it work. Not only are you selling yourself short, you're lowballing the hell out of Chloe and Beca. They love you. They have seen you at your worst, and they've been there. Chloe stood by you even when you constantly patronized her, and Beca didn't back down from you when you needed someone to call you on your shit. You said it yourself that she's gone soft for you since you met."

"Those weren't my exact words. I-"

"Jesus Christ, Bree, open your eyes. This happens once in a lifetime! Who the hell cares what Dad thinks? When he's gone, what will you have then? If you end up with Michael to appease him, how happy are you going to be? Are you willing to sacrifice a whole new world and the most beautiful phenomenon known to man for Daddy's silent inner approval? I guarantee you that it will never be enough if you let them walk away. It'll haunt you forever. I love Anthony, but there are other things in this world I wish I could do again without the weight of his opinion. Just trust us please."

"It's easy for you guys! You're making him proud, Skye! Elle, you're well on your way to-"

"No," Elle now interjected, shaking her head. "No, I'm not."

"What do you mean no? You haven't done anything to-"

"Aubrey, I dropped my pre - law major."

Both she and Skye froze now. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, I dropped it. I haven't told him yet, but I plan to change my field. I want to get a degree in audio production. I want to make music."

"How much time did you actually spend with Beca this week?"

She smirked. "No, I did this a month into the semester. I don't want to be a lawyer, and I refuse to waste my time going to school to get a job I despise. No offense to you guys."

"None taken," they both replied.

"Anyway, so yeah. We'll be in that boat together. Besides, Dad didn't seem all too mad after Beca's whole rant. I mean, he was still speechless for a long time after. That's what Mom said anyway. Maybe something struck him."

"Or maybe he's plotting how to dispose of her," Aubrey huffed.

"Yeah, right. He'll either respect her or reject her and move on. Either way though, Bree, this is your choice. You have a chance at something beautiful, something you truly want. Don't let him come between that. For all the bad things we associate with him, you have to admit that in the end, he usually comes to terms with it. I mean, he would never disown us or anything."

"Yeah, I guess. I just-"

She was interrupted by a light knock on the front door, and the sisters glanced at one another. Skye was sure that her husband had his key, so she carefully moved over to the door, peering through the peephole. When she registered the faces staring back at her, she smiled.

"Hey, Bree," she called as she pulled the door open. "You have visitors!"


	10. If I'm Being Honest

**_A/N: Okay so once again, FFN was down. I sent a support email, but it still took hours, but here we go! The big TALK and so much more. I hope I did well on this. Like I said, I was iffy diving into Triple Treble. I wasn't sure if I could do it, but I hope I did well. Thank you everyone for your support and your amazing reviews that kept me going through it! I appreciate it more than you will ever know!_**

* * *

It didn't take long for Aubrey to agree to accompany Chloe and Beca back to their cabin despite the fact that it was nearing midnight. As nervous as she was, she knew that the conversation was inevitable. It would either institute a new journey or salvage their friendship, but regardless of the outcome, it was mandatory. When they reached their cabin, Chloe prepared hot chocolate while the other two changed into something more comfortable. Chloe then followed suit once three mugs were placed in the living room then they assembled, Aubrey on the couch and the other two on the coffee table. Each took a long sip of their mug, Beca wincing at the searing heat on her tongue. Aubrey was tracing the rim of her cup now, eyes trained on it while Chloe fidgeted in her seat.

"Okay, let's just talk about it," the redhead at last sighed. "Aubrey, we want to date you."

"Way to be subtle," Beca grumbled.

"You already pitched it to her once, so it isn't like she doesn't know-"

"Why?" was Aubrey's question, and it stalled both of her companions a second.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Why..."

"Why me? Why do you want me?"

"Bree, we _need _you. We've always needed you, and we will always need you."

"But as a friend."

"As everything. As our own."

"Why? What is so different about dating each other and having me as the best friend?"

"I would really rather kiss both of you," Beca now shrugged. "And share a bed with both of you."

"We do that now."

"We do _not _kiss!"

"Okay, so then what's so different about being together?" Chloe now retaliated.

"Because the title alone changes everything. It's a commitment, Beca. It is the promise that we are going to equally divide attention, and-"

"Okay, Bree, if you want someone else and can't spare us any attention then just-"

"Beca," Chloe warned.

"That isn't the point!" Aubrey now hollared.

"Okay, okay, let's back up. Arguing will get us nowhere. Beca, before we can even think about being together, you have to tell Aubrey what you're talking about."

"It's nothing," Beca grunted.

"No, it's not nothing. Tell her, just like you told me."

"But I already told you."

"God, stop being so childish and tell me, Beca!" Aubrey now roared.

Beca visibly retracted at the tone, and for the first time since she had set this plan in motion, she began to doubt all that she had laid foundation for. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all. Then again, if she were to throw in the towel now, that would be the same as running in the first place. Where was the honor in that?

"Bree please," Chloe chided lightly before turning back to Beca. "Yes, you told me, Becs, but you and Aubrey have to talk about it now." Beca huffed, eyes on her hands. "You have to tell Bree how you felt about us ignoring you."  
And Aubrey immediately softened when Beca replied in the smallest voice, "I didn't like it."

The blonde shook her head now, moving over so that she was directly in front of Beca, taking both of her hands in her own. Chloe wrapped her arm around the DJ's waist and gave Aubrey an encouraging smile.

"Beca, look at me," Aubrey said softly, and Beca conceded hesitantly. "I am so very sorry for how I treated you, for ignoring you at the reunion and the other day at the shop. I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you, but - that doesn't mean that I intentionally chose someone over you. I was - so jumbled up and confused and -" She looked away now, swallowing thickly. "I - I was trying to convince myself that I hadn't fallen for you. Or Chloe." She now glanced at the smiling redhead. "I was trying to distance myself so that you two could find each other, so I could stay out of the way, and - I didn't go about it in the best way, but - we weren't raised to sit and talk about emotion. We talk numbers and facts, not benign feelings and counterproductive thoughts. So I'm sorry."

Beca gave her a crooked smile. "It's okay, Bree. I forgive you."

"Thank you."

Aubrey now leaned back, looking at Chloe with a tight - lipped smile. It was Beca who spoke though, breaking the silence once more.

"I can't do it again, Bree," she choked out. "I can't be second best, and - you and Chloe share a first - place slot. That could never change. Do you understand that if that was possible, this never would have happened to begin with? I couldn't stand you when we first met, but I always felt as if I had to try. Then when I _could_ stand you, I had to pretend that I couldn't. Something always pulled me to you though. You were never just 'Chloe's best friend'. You were mine too, my Aubrey, and nothing ever feels whole without you. I am so deeply in love with you, both of you, because you both combined are everything I'm not. You make up for everything that I lack. You're the order in my chaos, and Chloe's - all the pretty colors in it." They giggled now. "I'm not weak. Yeah, I'm a bit awkward, and sometimes I'm not all that great with words, but - I'm not fragile. I can handle this."

"And - what about jealousy?" Aubrey now asked tentatively.

"Like I said, that won't be an issue. We would be the same as we are now."

"With extra benefits," Chloe now added, wiggling her eyebrows.

"And that's exactly why people think polyamorous relationships are just triangles of swingers based on sexual desire," Aubrey huffed, and both Beca and Chloe froze, looking at her in bewilderment. "What?"

"That sounded straight out of Wikipedia," Beca breathed.

The blonde now ducked her head, blushing. "So - I _may_ have researched it some."

"So you _have_ thought about it," Chloe now accused with a pointed look.

"I may have just Googled it on a whim. That isn't the point. Is this or is this not about sex?"

"No," Beca returned.

"No," Chloe repeated.

"I mean, I don't even know how good the sex is, if it's good at all." Aubrey glared at her as Chloe jabbed her side with an elbow. "Kidding."

The redhead now turned to Aubrey. "Bree, we love you. I understand what Beca's saying. I never feel whole without both of you. I want you both all to myself, and I want us to be together always. I don't want to have to get drunk and unlock your bedroom door just cuddle with you."

"I don't want to pick up coffee to seem less conspicuous and lame about visiting you in the library," Beca added. "I just wanna visit my girlfriend."

"I don't wanna just have curious kisses."

"And I wanna kiss you all the time, not just when I know we're headed into argument."

"You're right. It's not so different from being friends, and I don't care how this sounds. We really want the satisfaction of you being ours."

"Yeah, Bree. You're the other piece of our puzzle. Without you, we're just crazy, wild and out of whack. We need you. My sun and my moon, and oh, God, I'm getting cheesier by the second, so please don't drag this out too long."  
Aubrey smirked now for a split second before sobering. "I just - I guess I just can't imagine why you two of all people would want me. You're both perfect, making you perfect for each other. Why on Earth would you need a third person to-"

"Bree, you can say that all you want, and believe me, at one point, I was sure that if I chose Chloe, I could get over you. What you have to understand though is that there is no real way to understand it. It's not logical. It is so out of your comfort zone that it scares _me_. It's bizarre and crazy, but it's the only solution that I can find because I can't choose."

"So if I don't agree then?"

"Then," she sighed, looking at Chloe, who nodded. "We all stay friends."

"But you two can-"

"It doesn't feel right. It just - doesn't work. It can't. I will always hear that echo where I'm not whole, and - I just can't do it."

"Neither can I," Chloe added.

Aubrey sighed. "Okay, but think about it. If we get into arguments, then what? You can't just break up with one of us, right? We could all fall apart. We would - choose sides and -"

"No, we wouldn't. We've all fought before, but I know we can work through it. Bree, you and I are stubborn bulls. We don't accept defeat. Chloe's a mediator. We have it all covered. We _can _work it out, whatever it is. I'll do anything I have to do to make it right, no matter what."

"And - our families?"

"You mean your family?" Chloe now asked with a small smirk. "Well, your mom's cool with it."

"Your sisters seem pretty cool with it," Beca pointed out.

"I doubt Derek will really care either way."

"And your dad?"

"Yes, my dad," Aubrey huffed.

"Well, he may not be super psyched that it's me, but he loves Chloe, so maybe it evens out." Aubrey scowled at her now as she grinned. "Seriously, Bree, we're back at that? You're going to let him stand between you and being happy?"

There was nothing more to consider now. Aubrey had been subconsciously mulling over _that _question throughout this entire trip. She only had to answer at this point. She had been over her feelings for both Chloe and Beca, equal and whole without fault or flaw. She loved them both with every fiber in her being, and not even her father would be a good enough reason to walk away from the only thing that she had never considered, the one thing that would make her truly happy. Therefore, with only a moment's pause, she shook her head.

"No," she sighed. "I'm actually not because I love both of you very much, and no matter how hard I try to convince myself that I'll be fine if I reject your offer, my heart just won't accept it."

Beca expelled a heavy breath now, throwing her arms in the air. "Thank God because I was running out of pitch material."

"I think your pitch was perfect," Chloe now cooed, patting her cheek.

"You wrote a pitch?" Aubrey asked, raising an eyebrow.

Beca shrugged. "Eh, I arranged some bullet points because I knew you would want answers and information, and you would have all these doubts, and Maura gave me a bunch of other information, but once we got here, it kind of all got lost in my head, so I went on the general stuff, and I'm really just glad that-"

It was Aubrey's lips that hushed her ramble now, sending her mind spinning with a jolt of electricity and a fire within her that engulfed her completely. When they parted, they took in a sharp breath before sharing a warm smile. Chloe let out a gleeful squeal, clapping her hands together before throwing her arms around both of them with a peck to each of their lips.

"This is going to be so amazing," she gushed.

"So - we're really doing this?" Aubrey asked, looking at Beca. "You really want to?"

The brunette ducked her head shyly. "Of course I do, Bree. I don't - I don't want to _not _be with you anymore, either of you. I - I need you both, and I - I know that. I think I've always known that, but I just - didn't understand it until now, until today."

Aubrey smiled now, guiding Beca's face up by her chin so that their eyes met. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me, _and_ for saying what you said to my dad."

"It was the truth."

"Still. Not many have the guts to stand up to my father. You give me strength."

"It's my job, and as long as you need me, I'll be there."

"So always."

"Yeah, always."

* * *

The following day was filled with an onslaught of teasing, a million yells of "Finally!", and a slew of questions regarding the inner workings of their relationship. The pro of it? The Posen men were kept in the dark for the time being. Once again, Beca wasn't surprised in the slightest when Marcus showed up to the door the following morning and suggested (demanded) that she accompany him down the hill for coffee. Alone. By themselves. Even so, she gave her girlfriends a pleading look. They each pressed a kiss to her temple before she followed the man out of the cabin and down the slope. They made sporadic small talk until they reached the cafe, ordering their preferred beverage and settling at a table. Marcus, in all of his intimidating bulk and looming features, looked calmer than Beca would have projected. That scared her most.

"Okay, Mitchell," he sighed after half of his coffee was gone. "I've given you the rundown. I never expected this though, so tell me. How do you plan to make this work?"

"Well," Beca huffed, setting her cup down and valiantly met his gaze. "I think I've been making it work so far. I don't think it will be much different from being friends, but - I mean, I've always thought of them as one person in a sense. I know they're their own person, and I respect both of them. What I mean is that I don't plan on allowing one more of my time than the other. I know everyone thinks that Aubrey is just one of Chloe's attachments, but she isn't. She is just as invaluable as Chlo."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why Aubrey too?"

"She's - I mean, Chloe's easy I guess." He quirked an eyebrow, and her eyes bulged. "No, I mean - that's not what I meant. What I'm saying is that she's happy. She likes making people happy. She's the bright side of everything I know, you know. I never saw the brightside before her, but Aubrey. Aubrey is - she makes me better. She makes me want to be better in a different way. She challenges me to find the bright side myself so I can show it to her. We're so alike that it's surreal. I see how beautiful she is. I see how rare her passion and her perseverance is, and I know that she rarely takes the time to see it. I always felt the need to make her see it. She - she calls me on my shit. Yeah, I know Chloe will do anything to tear down my walls and get through to me, to make me open up. Aubrey won't really push me, but she - she reads me, you know. She knows me better than I know myself sometimes, and it makes me see that she took the time to get to know me without worrying about my defenses. She was determined enough to completely bypass the front doors and muscle her way in. She doesn't take no for an answer, and she doesn't fear my defenses. She's just as stubborn as I am, and - she keeps me leveled."

Marcus looked thoughtful now as if trying to taste the words. He then nodded his head from side to side, hands on his cup before a firm nod followed.

"I like that," he replied. "I do. Look, Beca, Chloe may seem confident and outgoing, but she does have fears, weaknesses. She's sensitive."

Beca smiled. "Yeah, I know."

"And Aubrey may seem as if she's unbreakable, but we both know she isn't."

"I know."

"You seem to be the happy medium. I - have no idea how this shit works. Had someone told me two weeks ago that this was going to happen, I would have laughed in their face. Then hunted you down. Now, I see it, and I observe it, and it's - it's extraordinary. I mean that, Kid. All I can ask of you is that you take care of them. I'm not there as much as I wish I could be, but not a day goes by that I don't worry about them. After all that I've seen, the chaos I've witnessed, it's impossible not to. Just-"

"Look, Marcus, as intimidating and scary as you are, you don't have to tell me anything. Trust me. I would die before I hurt either of them. I - a year ago, I probably would have been the worst person fit for them. I was all snark, I had no idea I had a heart much less that it worked, and I shut everyone out at all costs. I - I'm not that person anymore. Not for them."

He smiled, fully satisfied. "That's good. I trust you then." He now reached out to shake her hand, and she took it.

"Welcome to the family, Mitchell."

* * *

When Beca returned to the cabin, she found her two girlfriends (that would not get old anytime soon) sitting on the couch watching a movie and sharing an orange, or rather Chloe was eating an orange and shoving every other slice into Aubrey's mouth.

"Oh, you're in one piece," the redhead squealed as the DJ entered.

"Please," Beca smirked, shimmying in between them. "Your brother totally loves me."

Chloe curled into her side on instinct. "I'm sure he does."

"Or he only took you out for coffee so that he could acquire your finger prints," Aubrey offered nonchalantly.

The brunette snorted. "No, he did not."

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Did you throw away your own cup?"

Beca's grin instantly fell away. "Shit."

"Exactly. It's okay, Babe. It's protocol."

"Of course it is. What's the point of dating America's most wanted women if you don't have a target on your head, right?"

Aubrey shook her head with a light chuckle. "I guess there's no limitation on the cheese anymore, is there?"

"Nope," Beca returned. "Sorry, Posen, it's what you agreed to."

"I think I can handle it."

"So does that mean you're telling your dad?"

"Well, my mom offered to tell him after we left, but I know it's best that I do it."

"Or I could do it."

"No, this one's mine." She reached over, intertwining their fingers together. "But thank you."

"Anytime, Princess." A moment's pause. "But can I tell Michael though?"

"We'll see."

"Nice."

An hour later, the girls were in Skye's cabin playing "Just Dance" in the living room. Grady was down for a nap, and Anthony had accompanied Derek and Michael up to the slopes again. Lisa, Maura and JJ had joined in on the fun as well, and all were surprised to find that the tiny alt girl had some moves as she and Chloe collaborated on Daft Punk's "Get Lucky".

"You have definitely been spending too much time with Stacie," Aubrey commented.

"Hey, Chloe's responsible too," Beca shot back without breaking step.

"It's a gift," the redhead sighed, bumping their shoulders together.

"Chlo, don't throw me off balance now. We're in crunch time."

"Right, sorry."

"So they're all dating then?" Grandma Beale now asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, Ma, they are," JJ replied.

"Well, that's wonderful. Just when I thought I'd seen it all."

"You've seen nothing, woman," Grandpa Beale retorted.

"I wasn't born yesterday, Cedric."

"Yes, we can tell, Angie."

She swatted his arm now. "You're not too old to sleep on the couch, Sir."

"Of course not, Sweetheart." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're just as beautiful as you were sixty years ago."

"Oh, you old dog. Don't try to sweet talk me now."

"It's a habit."

The song now ended, and Beca caught her breath, handing the controller over to Aubrey.

"Bathroom break," she huffed, stalking out of the room and down the hall.

Once she finished in the bathroom, she headed back towards the living room, but she stopped when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Grady, half asleep with hooded eyes, was teetering at the top of the stairs. He was ready to tumble down surely, and Beca bounded up to catch him.

"Hey, Buddy," she whispered softly, picking him up.

"Cool," he mumbled, burying his face in her neck with his blanket gripped in his hand. "I tired."

"You're tired? Where you going then?"

He mumbled again something she could not understand as she headed back into the room he had been sleeping in. She placed him under the covers, but as she moved away, he grabbed her shirt firmly.

"No, Cool, no go," he groaned.

She smirked, allowing him to tug her onto the bed. She had never really interacted with children, so she figured that she should just acquiesce in order to avoid a fit. In actuality, she liked the idea that this small human had taken such an interest in her. She had been the same way with her parents growing up but never any of their friends. She never found herself as interesting enough to hold someone's attention before Chloe and Aubrey as well, so this was new and - exciting. To see him so comfortable with her just because she helped him build a snowman was quite a phenomenon, and she didn't even mind that he had given her a new name. He snuggled into her now, and she couldn't help but smile, wrapping her arms around him.

"You no go, k?" he asked sleepily into her chest.

"Okay, Pal, I'm right here."

"I wike you."

She grinned. "I like you too."

"Fosty mo - wo?"

"You wanna make another Frosty tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then we'll make Frosty tomorrow, Cool?"

He giggled. "No, you cool. I Buddy."

She laughed with him. "Oh, right. Okay, Buddy."

There was a beat of silence, and she figured he had fallen asleep until he spoke again softly.

"You sing, Cool?"

"You want me to sing to you?" she asked, amusement in her tone.

"Mmm hmm." He nodded softly.

"Um, okay then."

She thought a moment before she began softly singing, laying her head back on the pillow as he curled into her. She hesitantly moved his shaggy brown hair from his face now.

_Silent night, Holy night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

It didn't take long for his body to relax and his breathing to even out against her neck. She continued singing however until she heard the soft whistles coming from the small boy, a smile etched on her face. She faded out, gently moving him over and sliding off of the bed. She tucked him in carefully, once again moving hair from his face.

"You must be something special, Mitchell."

Beca looked up, startled to find Skye leaning against the doorframe with a small smile on her lips. The DJ straightened, smiling back.

"Nah, we're just the same size," she replied shyly.

"Well, in your defense, he usually screams in terror around new people before he just settles for cranky. Apart from that, I wasn't just talking about him."

Beca looked down now, digging her shoe into the carpet. "Uh, thanks, for - talking to her."

"Yeah, well I think I owed her a 'talk to big sister free' card for awhile now, as her sibling and not legal council."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I just think that - sometimes, we forget to distinguish who we are from what we do. I'm a lot more than an alt girl with mad lib beats."

They shared a smirk. "Right. You're a rebel as well."

"Yes, and I try my best to be Bree's wild side at any given chance."

"That's good. She needs that, and - I really respect you, for what you said to my dad. I think it's something we've all wanted to say to him at one point or another, but eventually, any nerve we had was stomped out. Then we just adjusted and adapted to his mold, and - here we are. I guess that - I was always a bit jealous of Bree. I mean, I probably should have been jealous of Elle. Daddy didn't ride her the way he did with us. He was too busy wrestling with us over scholarships and grad schools and - relationships. It's just that Bree was - caught in the middle. With Chloe as your best friend though, I guess that's a given." Beca chuckled. "She was always able to be just a tad bit defiant, so much more than me though. She had priorities and - a best friend. Derek and I were never even siblings until we graduated law school. We were study buddies, classmates, competitors, peers, but - we were never friends. We didn't play games together or tell jokes or - have sleepovers with movies and snacks like Bree and Red did. I just - always wondered, you know. We came first, so Daddy was naturally hardest on us. We were the first run, and we _had _to be perfect."

"I think you're amazing. I - I think that your family is amazing, and I get that your dad is tough, but - he was there, you know. It may not have been in the best way, but he was around. My dad took off, and - he didn't come back until it was time to coerce me into going to school instead of running off to LA. It was the best thing he ever did for me of course. I wouldn't have Bree and Chlo if he didn't, but - I also nearly lost them both because I couldn't wrap my head around anyone wanting to stay with me. I just figured that if he wouldn't, who would?"

"You know, I'll be the first to say that I judged you too quickly, but don't worry about people like us. We only do that to feel as if our image is the only right one. In fact, you have taught me otherwise on this vacation, and I fully trust you to take better care of my sister than I did."

"Eh, I may call for help every once in awhile."

Skye smirked. "For her or for you?"

Beca shrugged. "Probably both."

The elder giggled now. "Come on. Let's get back downstairs DJ."

As they descended the stairs, there was a sharp knock on the door. Skye moved forward and into the foyer to open it, and she revealed Michael standing there dusting snow from his shoulders.

"Michael," she greeted tentatively. "Where are Derek and Anthony?"

"They're still up there," he replied. "I actually came back early. Uh, Bree and I had plans."

"Oh?" Beca now tensed, frozen on the stairs out of sight of the visitor. "Let me get her then."

Skye headed back into the living room tapping Aubrey on the shoulder and jerking her thumb towards the door. Aubrey, who was sitting on the couch with Chloe curled into her side watching Maura and Trin dance, looked up with confusion then realization as she consulted her watch. With a sigh, she stood up, not surprised that Chloe stood with her.

"Did you find Becs?" Chloe now asked.

"She was upstairs with Grady," Skye returned.

"Aw."

Michael now appeared in the entrance to the living room with his beanie in his gloved hands and a smile on his face, brunette hair tussled and cheeks flushed. JJ now turned off the game console, ushering Grandma and Grandpa Beale into the kitchen with Trin, Elle and Hanna, though the three younger girls were reluctant to leave. Beca now stepped into the foyer, not trusting herself to actually be in the room with the guy after what he had said to her the night prior. She instead hung back, and Chloe must have seen her because the redhead now excused herself from the room to join her. The DJ smiled, intertwining their fingers as they awaited the final rejection of this douchebag.

"So are you ready?" Michael now asked her. "We can pick up some coffee first then go down-"

"I'm - going to have to cancel, Michael," Aubrey interjected.

"What? Why?"

"Well - I'm not interested in spending anymore time with you because I'm not interested in you."

"What do you mean? I - where is this coming from? Why-"

"I know that I pushed myself to believe that I was over what you did to me, that I could forgive you. I realized though that even if I could, you don't deserve it. I was only trying to appease my father, but now, that seems rather irrelevent. I'm-"

"Wait, is this about what I said to that girl? I mean, I was just saying that-"

"Her name - is Beca," Aubrey growled, eyes snapping up to his.

"Okay, Beca then, but still. She's - no good for you, Bree. She's only going to hold you back." Chloe tightly gripped Beca's bicep as it flexed. "She's just a bum who's going to end up-"

"Okay, you need to stop. Talking about my girlfriend that way isn't going to win you any points."

"What? Girlfriend? I - I thought that she was with Chloe."

"She is, and they're both with me. I'm with them. It's pretty simple."

There was a beat of silence before the man burst into a laughter. By now, both the redhead and brunette were seething, barely able to contain themselves. Aubrey placed her hands on her hips, lips pursed with an unimpressed look adorning her features. At last, Michael calmed down.

"Bree, you - you can't be serious, can you?" he scoffed.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Are you _trying _to fail? I mean, look at what you're going to accomplish if you stay focused. You're going to be successful, and you want your image to portray that. You want people to take you seriously. How do you expect to get anywhere in life when you have a future karaoke DJ and a - a Hooters girl backing you? Do you want to end up the laughing stock of every firm in the nation? Needing two girls to - I mean, it's needy and pathetic. Come on, Aubrey. You-"

That was about it for all three girls. Aubrey looked just about nauseous as she bit down on the inside of her cheek. Beca was already yanking her arm away from Chloe, trudging into the living room with every intention of hitting the man in the jaw. However, before she could even cock back, there was a flash of red followed by a pained yelp as Michael crumpled to the ground holding his bleeding nose. Beca and Aubrey were both frozen in shock as Chloe loomed over him, snarling down at the man and clutching her hand. The DJ soon settled for satisfied however.

"Don't you _ever _speak to her that way again," the redhead snapped. "And I suggest you never mention her _or _Beca again because I swear to God, Michael, I will destroy you."

"And if she doesn't, I damn sure will," Beca smirked, wrapping an arm around Aubrey's waist. "That means you don't mention Chloe either. You're just lucky she beat me to it. Now, if you would please remove yourself from the premises. My girlfriends and I have to prepare for our New Year's Eve first date."

"Tootles, Michael!" the others called from the kitchen.

It was JJ who had the final word before he swiftly vacated the cabin. "Yeah, I would disappear before the ex - homicide detective mother of said ' Hooters Girl' reaches the living room, Pal."

That was all it took for him to bolt from the house.


	11. Meeting with Mr Posen II

**_A/N: Okay, sorry for the delay. Let's just say that Netflix got the best of me the last few days and well...the casting director of Pretty Little Liars does NOT play fair at all. But anyway, here we go. _**

* * *

"You think you guys got enough?" Hanna huffed, picking up a case in each hand.

"Eh, probably a little more than enough," Marcus shrugged as he led the way up to the door of the Posen cabin. "We only have a few more cases. The other stuff is what you guys requested."

"Good, because I need liquor."

"Don't we all?"

Hanna, Marcus, Anthony and Beca hauled the cases of beer and liquor into JJ and Maura's cabin for the night ahead. It had been stored in the bed of JJ's truck until that night to prevent them from denting the New Year's stash, and the outer temperature had kept it cool. It was four o'clock, and Beca had offered to help while Chloe and Aubrey were with Avery and Grady. The two had insisted on planning the first date, feeling as though they owed Beca as much. The DJ of course did not complain, opting to spend the afternoon aiding the Beale siblings in readying the cabin for that night's festivities. To say that the air was lighter now that most of the chaos had been sorted would be a complete and utter understatement, and she was breathing easier now. As she returned to retrieve another case from the truck, the door to the Posen cabin next door opened, revealing none other than Aaron Posen.

"Beca," he called, and she snapped up to look at him.

She was shocked, sure, but she kept her composure, straightening behind the truck and offering her undivided attention.

"Yes, Mr. Posen," she replied.

"Can you, uh, join me for a moment please?"

This certainly alarmed her, but she would not convey it. "Yeah, sure, Sir."

A confused Hanna now appeared behind her, and Beca handed her the case before walking up to the Posen door, following Aaron inside. He wore a stoic expression that the DJ could not read for the life of her, but she took it as progress when his eyebrows weren't knitted together in consternation. They headed back into the parlor where their last conversation had taken place, and he gestured to the chair before the fireplace. She took it as he poured two glasses of egg nog with just a splash of brandy.

"You know, I don't usually indulge in spiked egg nog," he now stated, and Beca could swear the corners of his lips twitched as he handed her a glass. "It's a guilty pleasure of mine."

"It's a common one," she returned awkwardly, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you."

"Yes, I suppose so, but I always felt the need to keep it under wraps because - men of class do not usually list egg nog as their beverage of choice."

"Yes, scotch is a bit more sophisticated."

"I would assume that scotch wouldn't be your first choice though."

"No, Sir, I would actually prefer a beer, maybe flavored vodka on a good night."

Now he smiled, and Beca didn't know how to react. "Yes, simple yet enticing."

"Right."

They each took a sip of their drinks, indulging in a moment of comfortable silence before he spoke again.

"So, I had an interesting conversation with Michael earlier." _Whoop, there it is._ "He insisted that my daughter was now in a 'threesome with the bum DJ and the Hooters girl'. Now, one thing about Chloe is that though she is most friendly, she has complete respect for herself and others. I know this because her mothers taught her well. Apart from that, though she insists that fun is a major part of vital nutrition, she has been just as outstanding in her education as - Aubrey has." He expelled a heavy breath now. "Beca, I know that I have been hard on my daughter. I understand this, but I love her very much, and I only-"

"Sir, with all due respect, I believe that this is something you should discuss with her," Beca pointed out. "_She_ wants to know that you think more of her than you lead on."

He smiled once more, and Beca relaxed further. "Very well. Fair enough. Well then, I would like to apologize to you now, for what I said to you and how I treated you. I favored Michael for Aubrey because he reminded me so much of myself when I was younger. It was in the moment that Michael referred to Chloe in this way that I realized just how much alike we were. I too put a label on others, on you, before I knew much about you. What I do know is that regardless of how I misjudged or mistreated you, you still did your best to respect me and my opinion. You took it in stride although I tried to break you, and you only stood up to me in the name of my daughter. I know it wasn't only for you though. It was also for my daughter, and that is one thing that should be honored, not despised. You dedicated yourself to protecting her when all I ever tried to do was program her. She - she means everything to me. All of my children do, but I have never been able to portray that. I was sure that love would never be as important as success, and you made me see that they went hand - in - hand, because I love my wife and children very much. If I didn't, what would success be worth? In that, I would like to thank you for loving my daughter in the way that you do. I may not agree with or understand your career ambitions, but they do exist, and I respect that. I may not have pictured someone like you when imagining my daughter's future, but then again, I never imagined someone like Chloe either. That was wrong of me because Chloe was always her biggest fan. What I mean to say is that though I don't understand how a relationship like this can work, I am going to support it because I believe that I owe all three of you that benefit. So maybe you are nothing like me, but you are so good at being yourself that I wouldn't want to change you. I admire your passion, your drive, your ambition, and though they may not be utilized in the way I have utilized them, they exist. For that, Beca, I am completely glad, honored in fact, to know that I have left my daughter in capable hands."

It took Beca a few moments to process all that had been said, and she blinked several times so as to make sure that she had not envisioned the entire encounter. Once she was sure she had heard correctly, she took a sip of her drink before looking up at him.

"I appreciate that, Sir," Beca replied.

"Please." He smiled now. "Call me Aaron."

She matched his smile. "Well, Aaron, I do appreciate it. Trust that I have done everything in my power to keep Aubrey focused, to keep her at her best. I've never tried to make her rebel against you or your ideas. I just want to make sure that every choice she makes in life is one she won't regret in the long run."

"I understand, and I can never thank you enough for that. I - I want my children to be happy. I mean, I want to believe that Skye and Derek are comfortable where they are now. The opportunity to change their courses may have passed for me, but - well, I want her to follow her heart, an organ which I once believed was irrelevent in the metaphorical sense. Now, I can comprehend how crucial it is to life."

"Well, I think she would appreciate that. I know she only ever wanted to know that she lived up to your expectations. She's too hard on herself though, and I try to even it out."

"Then, I promise that I will do my best to help you lighten the load."

They shared a smile. "Thank you, Sir."

"Becs!" came a voice from the front hall now, gaining their attention. "Are you here?"

Beca looked back at Aaron now, who nodded. "In here!"

There were footsteps in the hall before Aubrey appeared in the doorway. She moved towards Beca before registering her father's presence beside the DJ. The blonde now halted with a sharp breath.

"Oh! Daddy, I apologize," she gasped. "If you're busy, I-"

"No, no, Aubrey," Aaron interjected. "Come in. I was just having a discussion with Beca, and I needed to talk to you anyway."

"Right, I'll wait outside if-" Beca began to get up, but Aaron lofted a hand.

"No, Beca, it's fine. You're family now, and had it not been for you, I wouldn't have the nerve to initiate this in the first place."

Beca nodded but stood up regardless, offering Aubrey the seat. The blonde accepted generously, Beca standing beside it with her hand on Aubrey's shoulder. Aaron smiled fondly at the two of them, taking another sip of his drink before leaning forward in his chair.

"Aubrey," he sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't really know how to - say what I need to, so I'm trying to keep it simple. I - I want you to be happy. I know that I have pushed you to limitations far beyond reality, and had it not been for Beca, I never would have realized it. No one has ever called me out on my flaws, so I was able to convince myself that they did not exist. What I'm saying is that I want you to do what makes you happy no matter what that entails. If it's at Barden Law, so be it. If not, find it. If it's with Chloe and Beca, I approve. Either way." He looked deep into her eyes now, and Aubrey held her breath. "I am very proud of you, Aubrey."

And those words alone were enough to quell all of Aubrey's apprehensions, three words she had been waiting years to hear. She released the breath she had been holding, her eyes glinting with childish mirth as she tried to refrain from crying. Beca's grip on her shoulder tightened.

"Th-thank you, Daddy," she at last replied breathlessly. "I - It means a lot to know you are."

The man stood now, and Aubrey followed suit quickly. He then embraced her, and it was no routine "Aaron Posen" hug. It was a genuine, fatherly hug with his arms wrapped securely around her as she buried her head into his neck. Beca smiled now, crossing her arms over her chest. It was then that she stepped out of the room to give them a moment. She heard mumbling for a few more moments before Aubrey appeared in the hallway. The DJ offered her hand, and the blonde took it gratefully. As they reached the door, Aubrey halted, jerking Beca to a stop. She turned to face the taller woman, question in her eyes. Aubrey didn't speak. She only pulled Beca into a searing kiss, gripping the lapels of the brunette's jacket like a lifeline. Beca held tight to her elbows, pulling her closer. When they at last parted, they rested their foreheads against one another as they attempted to catch their breath.

"I love you," the blonde whispered.

"I love you too," Beca replied with another peck on her lips.

"Thank you."

"You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know, but - this is - more than I could ever hope for."

Beca now blanched. "Did I peak too early?"

Aubrey smirked, kissing her forehead softly. "Not at all. I'm sure you have more tricks up your sleeve."

"Yeah, I probably do."

At six, Beca and her girlfriends found themselves down the hill at a cozy little restaurant for dinner, but it was where they ended up after that had Beca giddy with excitement. They waltzed into the pub, the bartenders knowing the two by family name and greeting all three women warmly. Beca didn't hesitate to pick up a pool stick and slide coins into the table.

"Another pleasant surprise," Chloe sighed.

"Yeah, Frodo plays pool," Aubrey huffed.

"You two are really asking for it, aren't you?" Beca smirked.

"It depends what we're asking for," Chloe replied.

"Watch out now, Beale. You may or may not like the answer."

"Okay, but seriously, I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

"Well, what about you, Bree?"

"Um, a little, I guess."

"Okay, well, how about two on one?"

"Okay, fine. What's the wager?"

Beca gasped, feigning offense. "Jeez, Posen, your wildest dreams come true. I mean, you get all _this_, and you still want to win something from me?"

Aubrey smirked. "Yes, because competition is nothing without incentive."

"Okay, let me think. What do I want if I win?"

The blonde scoffed. "Please."

"We can do the old slave treatment," Chloe suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You would like that, wouldn't you, Beale?"

"Yes, I would."

"Fine, let's do it, but that means that when I win, Bree has to make me her special chocolate chip banana waffles."

"Ugh, that's a diabetic coma waiting to happen."

"Hey, you're the one who introduced us."

"My mistake."

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

It only took Beca pocketing three solid balls before Chloe was stomping her foot and pouting. Aubrey allowed her to take the first shot, which nearly sent the cue ball shooting off of the side of the table. Beca chortled at her redheaded girlfriend.

"I can't do it!" she whined.

"It was your first shot, Chlo," Aubrey sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but - ugh, I don't know how."

"Okay," Beca huffed, giving in and rounding the table. "Come here, Red."

She set her stick down, sliding her arms around Chloe with her hand resting atop the one holding the stick. She began to make the necessary adjustments, Aubrey moving closer so as to supervise as per routine.

"Okay, you hold the stick steady," Beca said softly, "Straighten it out. Square your hips. You're going to slide the stick through your fingers like this." She demonstrated. "Don't slam it too hard, and don't slide downwards because both of them combined will cause the ball to bounce."

Aubrey now slid her hand down Chloe's back arm. "Don't grip it too tightly, but not too loosely either. If it's too loose, your hand will slide up, and you'll lose power and momentum. Now bend." She did so as Aubrey repositioned the ball. "Pull back slightly, aim for the red, and slide it forward."

Chloe followed every instruction down to a tee, and she hit the red striped ball perfectly, rolling it leisurely into the pocket. She squealed in celebration, clapping her hands wildly and kissing each of her girlfriends on the cheek. She earned a few bewildered looks from fellow patrons, but she didn't notice. She thanked her girls before they returned to the game. After that, it didn't take long for Beca to put two and two together. Aubrey and Chloe were soon pocketing everything, and the DJ shook her head with a smirk in place as Aubrey set up for the eight - ball shot. She called the corner pocket smugly before lining up the shot and taking it. She banked it off of two sides before it fell into the correct pocket. The two elders traded high fives as Beca leaned against the table.

"I'm almost positively sure that I just got hustled," she quipped, stroking her chin.

"Sorry, Babe," Chloe shrugged, patting her shoulder.

"I never led you to believe any such thing, Mitchell," Aubrey returned, placing her stick down curtly. "However, a deal is a deal."

Beca now frowned at the blonde. "So, no waffles?"

"Oh, don't pout at me."

"It's just a question, Bree."

"Ugh, I will make you waffles, but you're still at our disposal."

Beca snorted a laugh. "As if I've ever denied you before."

"Yeah, we probably should have wagered something else," Chloe now admitted.

"Eh, too late, but if you would like, I could pretend that I hate doing stuff for you."

"Yeah," Aubrey agreed. "Maybe add in some reluctance."

"Oh, kicking and screaming is my middle name," Beca smirked.

"I know."

As the three headed back to the Beale cabin that night, Beca took each of their hands in hers. There was a synchronized sigh of content.

"Do you wonder how we plan to tell others about us?" Aubrey asked softly.

"It can't be too hard, right?" Beca asked.

"Well, it's much different than just being in a same - sex relationship. It's a polyamorous same - sex relationship, and for society, that is like-"

"Double the trouble, triple the fun?"

Chloe giggled as Aubrey glared at her. "Something along those lines."

"Hey, it'll be fine, Bree. I mean ,we can start with the Bellas and go from there. Telling your parents will be the hardest part of it all I think."

"What about _your _parents?"

The brunette shrugged. "I don't know. My dad will probably try _too _hard to accept it and hover. My mom? Well, I don't really know, but she loves you guys already."

"She hasn't really met us aside from ICCA's."

"Yeah, but she hears about you all of the time."

"Oh, really?" Chloe now teased, and Beca ducked her head shyly.

"Maybe a little bit. Either way though, she's - very liberal, you know. She knew I was gay before I knew, and she always stressed how okay that was."

"Well, she seems like a very nice woman."

"She is, and she's going to love you both, I promise." She kissed the back of each of their hands. "And even if she doesn't, or even if no one else does, I always will."

"So sweet," Chloe squealed.

"Yeah," Aubrey huffed. "It makes your teeth hurt."

* * *

Beca went into this vacation expecting the unexpected, but she had never prepared herself for all that had transpired in the past week and a half. Getting kissed under the mistletoe by Chloe's sister, getting kissed by Chloe, confronting Mr. Posen, kissing Aubrey, spilling her heart out to Chloe and Aubrey, getting Mr. Posen's approval, and of course, watching her bubbly and bright and friendly girlfriend break a douchebag's nose. All in all, it was pleasantly eventful, but with all of that culminating happiness and pure joy, the surprise received as she stood out on the front porch preparing to call Stacie was far beyond her wildest imagination and far from welcomed.

"Beca," Derek's baritone sliced through the silence as he stepped onto the porch.

"Oh, Derek," Beca said, placing her phone back into her pocket. "Yeah."

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there with my sister? And Chloe?"

"Uh, yeah, I was just about to give my mom and my friends a call."

"Oh. right." He leaned against the pillar while Beca stood over the rail. "Have you come around to telling your parents about - all this?"

"About - Chloe and Aubrey?"

"Yes, that."

"Uh, no, I want to do it in person, so - I'll wait until we get back."

"What do you think they'll say?"

She glanced at him slyly. "I'm not sure. They'll probably be shocked for a bit."

"It will be that easy?"

"Well." She chuckled lightly now. "Honestly, we assumed your father would have my head at the very least, and he completely surprised us, so who knows?"

"Yes, my father would usually be the one blowing up over something so - _unorthodox_. I really don't understand how he is being so tolerant of it."

Beca's eyes flashed up. "Are you saying you have a problem? With it?"

He chortled. "I just don't understand it."

"Well, luckily, not everyone has to have the same point of view or opinion. It's a beautiful thing."

"You know, it's funny because I know that many people share my opinion, and many will be much more vocal about it once you all - come out."

"I'm sure that they will, but sticks and stones and all that jazz."

"Right, of course. You're the rebel. You couldn't care less what Chloe is perceived as when she's working with children or what Aubrey is categorized as besides a lawyer. When they're frowned upon as-"

"Look, Derek, I'm going to stop you right there."

"_Mr_. Posen."

"That was your father. Though, he's Aaron now." He scowled at her. "Anyway, Aubrey and Chloe mean everything to me. We haven't decided to be out and loud about it. We're not posting billboards or anything, and my pride will never come before their careers or educations. They come first before everything, and I will always demonstrate that. If you think otherwise, you have taken no time to even observe me."  
"I have no interest in getting to know my little sister's science experiment."  
"What are you-"  
"She belongs with a man, Beca, a real man that can give her stability and - and security and-"  
"That can perfect society's expected image? A man like Michael who seeks to 'put her in her place' and downplay her strengths? She doesn't belong under anyone's feet."

"She - doesn't need to settle for her two friends. It's pathetic, and it - it makes her look naive and pitiful. She has always been so fragile, weak, senseless. With her nervous ticks and her hope in things that are unrealistic. She will never get far in life acting like a-"

Beca had a hand full of his shirt collar in a split second, pushing him up against the pillar. For the first time, his expression went from smug or stoic to fearful and shocked. Beca's eyes glinted dangerously as she snarled up at him.

"You listen to me," she growled. "I don't care who you are or who you know or what you do. You're going to respect her as you are going to respect Chloe. You allowed your life to be planned out meticulously. You had a schedule to study, to eat, to sleep, to - use the bathroom. You're angry. I get it. Aubrey is being herself, and you can't handle that because you'll always be the clone of your father. You were molded and groomed and all that bullshit, and you're angry because we're proving that there is more than one trail that leads to happiness. Guess what, you self - centered, ignorant prick? You don't have a say here, and you don't get to sit here and patronize me. You can say what you please about me, but do not _ever _talk down on Aubrey or Chloe, sister or not. Those are _my _girls, and if you disrespect that, I have no problem giving your parents a reason to dislike me. I've been labeled trouble for ten years. I can do it for a hundred more."

She released him now, shoving him away before storming off inside. She found her girlfriends making drinks in the kitchen, but she completely bypassed them, heading for the upstairs bathroom. Aubrey and Chloe shared a questioning gaze before excusing themselves from the room and heading upstairs. The clench of Beca's jaw had been visible, the tension in her shoulders evident. As they ascended the stairs, the blonde looked back to see Derek, a bit disoriented, entering the house. The two reached the second - floor landing, waiting patiently for the brunette. When she at last emerged, Aubrey immediately pushed her into a vacant bedroom, shutting the three of them inside.

"You okay, Becs?" Chloe asked, running her hands up the DJ's chest and neck to her cheeks.

"Yeah," Beca huffed, not meeting her gaze.

"Beca, spill," Aubrey demanded, coming up behind her to grip her shoulders.

"No, nothing, just - a nice, thorough chat with your brother."

"Nice?"

She shrugged, squinting her eyes and lofting her hands. "Eh, I mean, I _may _have roughed him up a little bit."

"What!" The blonde's grip on her shoulders tightened, nails penetrating skin. "You-"

"Relax, Bree. I - grabbed his collar. I'm sorry, but - I sat around and let your dad degrade you. I wasn't about to sit back and let Derek and his misery send an invitation. I handled it."

Aubrey sighed, sliding her arms to loosely wrap around Beca's neck. "Ugh, you drive me crazy."

The DJ smirked. "It's what I do."

Chloe leaned in, kissing Beca's lips softly while Aubrey planted a soft kiss on her neck. Beca turned her head to capture the blonde's lips in a kiss before they all pulled away.

"What time is it?" she huffed.

"11:30," Aubrey returned, glancing at her watch. "We should get down there."

"Yeah, we should," Chloe agreed.

"I'll meet you guys down there," Beca said. "I was going to call my mom before Derek came out and interrupted me."

"Okay, babe." Each of them pecked her lips once more. "Don't be too long."

The DJ smiled. "Never. Just get me a drink and meet me outside before the ball drops."

"You got it."

Once the two departed, Beca called her mother, who didn't answer. She texted Amy and Stacie before dialing another number that she felt obligated to call. She waited anxiously, chewing her bottom lip a few moments before there was answer.

"Becs."

"Hey, Ben, uh, happy new year."

The man chuckled. "You're a bit early."

"Well, I'll be much too wasted in a half hour."

"Of course."

"Uh, I - wanna say thank you, for - helping me last night."

"Yeah? So, how did everything go?"

She grinned unabashedly now. "Ben, we're together."

There was a pause. "Who?"

"All three of us."

He gasped. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, congrats, Becs. I'm so happy for you. See, I told you it wasn't all that bizarre."

"You wanna hear the craziest part?"

"Lay it on me."

"We received the coveted Mr. Aaron Posen stamp of approval."

"What! That _is _crazy! Wow, you have to be proud right now."

"Yeah, I am. I'm very proud."

"I'm happy for you, Beca. I'm glad that you faced her fears, and - Jesse said congrats."

She chuckled. "If I weren't so happy, I'd chew you out for letting him listen."

"I really didn't have a choice, but seriously-"

"We're stoked for you, Becawwww!" Jesse's voice now rang through the earpiece.

"Thanks, Jess. Well, I should get back to my girls."

"Yes, you should."

"Have a good night, guys."

"You too."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't-" Jesse yelled.

"Okay!" Beca shrieked. "I got it. Night."

As the countdown to midnight started, Beca and her girlfriends stood out on the snowy slope in front of the cabin overlooking the valley below. They took a shot together before linking arms, Aubrey with the countdown verbally taking place on her phone.

**_10...9...8..._**

"To a new year together."

**_7...6...5..._**

"To a new adventure full of love and laughter."

**_4...3...2..._**

"To all of the kisses I plan to cash on this year."

"Don't forget the sex."

"You two are insatiable."

"We love you too, Bree."

**_1_**

All three leaned forward now, doing their best to connect their lips despite their laughter. When they broke away, Chloe cupped Aubrey's face and kissed her so hard that it robbed her of breath before doing the same to Beca. When they recovered, Beca smirked, but she sobered as Aubrey yanked her closer into a bruising kiss. The fireworks in the town below were going off in the background, the sound of a new year to the start of a new journey. It was beautiful.

"This is going to be the best year ever," Beca breathed as she took her girlfriends' hands.

"Yeah," they both agreed.

And it would be because all that they needed was each other. Sure, Aaron Posen's stamp of approval was a desirable accolade, but with or without it, they would have one another. It had been a long two years of inner turmoil and emotional cardio as they had run from their emotions over and over. The fact that it had been Beca to disrupt this cycle was a phenomenon in itself, but it assured the two elders that the DJ was in fact maturing. She was no longer the flight - risk she had been a couple of years ago, but she was still their alt - girl rebel. In that, they took pride because to them, Beca Mitchell was the glue that bound them in such a way that should be celebrated. Neither would have had the courage to admit their feelings for one another without the brunette, and now, they had all they could ever want. Yes, the year may not be perfect. There were still some obstacles to face, but it would be well worth it as long as they had each other.


	12. Bet On It

**_A/N: Okay, my bad. I'm finally over my Netflix binge. Just started on my new workout which is a big step up from simple therapy, and Im sore as all...you know. Aside from that, Im on break from work, but not from being Daddy, so yes. But Im back now. I actually didn't plan on going past that last chapter, but I guess i can add in a few more reactions. Im sorry if they're a bit short, but Im trying here. So here goes, and the baseball game SHOULD be next_**

**_ON A BRIGHTER NOTE, I took the twins to see "Frozen". Welp...I'm ruined, and so is my daughter. We watched it twice in one night, and she is completely obsessed. My son liked it a whole lot, but once we got him a toy reindeer and a toy snowman, he was satisfied enough. So anyway, yes, that movie is #1 for a reason. But okay, let's get back to the goods. _**

**_On another note, I have SEVERAL sequels in the think tank after finishing up Against All Odds. I have sequels for:_**

**_The Fall of Olympus_**

**_Last Call_**

**_As Thick As Thieves_**

**_So let me know what you think about that. There may be others that spark interest for me but not as of now_**

* * *

Chloe's breath tickled her neck relentlessly, soft kisses lining her jaw and just below her ear. It was her kryptonite, and it had taken the redhead all of five minutes to figure it out. As Chloe bit down on her earlobe, Beca's fist clenched a handful of blonde locks. Aubrey was making work of her opposite collarbone, her plaid shirt thrown haphazardly across the room. She reached down, tugging Chloe's shirt upwards. The taller girl took the hint, pulling her body out of the garment and tossing it away before her hand began to slide down Beca's abdomen and underneath her shirt. She was surprised to find taut, defined muscles beneath her fingers, a small gasp escaping her lips. She yanked the brunette's tanktop up, moving down to kiss her stomach. Aubrey moved upwards, capturing Beca's lips for a moment before pulling off her own shirt. Beca simultaneously unhooked her bra without hitch, reaching down and doing the same to Chloe's. The moment she did that, both elder women pulled her up by the arms. Aubrey positioned herself behind the DJ while Chloe straddled her lap. Together, they removed her tanktop and bra, meeting in the middle for a soft kiss before returning attention to Beca.

It had been discussed generically amongst the three during their drive back to Barden, the intimate arrangement and all aspects of the topic. To find that both Chloe _and _Aubrey had done a web search on ideas was both alarming and enticing to Beca, who had just been getting over how awkwardly nervous she became while thinking about it. Chloe and Aubrey basically threw around ideas while Beca bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, unsure of how exactly both girls were so free and open, or how in the hell she herself was still sitting still. Aubrey was simply stating facts as if it were a business proposition while Chloe sounded as if she were speaking about ice cream flavors. Nonetheless, it was quite intriguing albeit surprising. Then there was the biggest surprise of them all, which occurred the day after they returned. Today. They had spent a morning lounging in bed (Aubrey's bed), not informing anyone of their return yet so that they could adjust to each other. They had then showered and gone out for lunch, and after some music and TV, Beca had been the one to initiate this entire thing, one on two, with just two simple touches. The first was a soft nip to Chloe's shoulder followed by a kiss right beneath Aubrey's chin on her neck and a squeeze of her thigh. Next thing she knew, she had two very beautiful women all over her.

As clothes were removed and touches were added, the room seemed to rapidly rise in temperature. Beca peppered Chloe's chest with kisses, lithe digits entangled in her hair while Aubrey's hands slid down her sides to the front of her thighs, lips attacking her neck. Beca's hands explored Chloe's backside followed by the inside of her bare thighs. The redhead gasped, jerking Beca's head up to connect their lips. The DJ teased her folds now, earning a guttural moan from the redhead, which in turn spurred the blonde to give Beca one rough bite on the shoulder. Beca hissed, her fingers slipping into Chloe's soaking center instinctively, earning yet another deep moan as the redhead threw her head back. Beca turned her head to claim Aubrey's lips, the blonde's hand sliding down between the brunette's legs without warning, beginning to circle her ball of nerves. Beca groaned into her mouth as she continued to plunge inside of Chloe. Their breathing quickened, synchronized with one another. Chloe reached over, taking Aubrey's face in hers and smashing their lips together in a searing kiss, tongues dueling and teeth clashing. Beca's eyes darkened further at the sight as she gained intense speed in her ministrations. Without thought, she moved Aubrey further towards Chloe without forcing the blonde's fingers to slide out so that she kneeled before the DJ, and Beca's free hand shot between her legs. As Beca entered her, Aubrey's fingers curled inside of the brunette, and Beca cried out in pleasurable pain. Chloe was grinding down into her hand now desperately, Beca's own hips bucking upwards into Aubrey's stroke as the blonde's free hand gripped Beca's wrist, keeping her hand in place so that she was able to ride it with haste. Chloe's hand shot down now, adding a third digit to the equation within Aubrey's center. The blonde yelled out, biting down on Chloe's lip mercilessly. Beca was pounding into Chloe now, and judging by the increasing tightness of her walls, the redhead was close. She continued, retaining her speed and adding another finger. Three quick plunges and Chloe's body locked up, shaking and jerking several times as she screamed out, her nails now digging into Beca's scalp and Aubrey's shoulder. Aubrey hissed, plummeting deep inside of Beca while also sinking further down on Beca's fingers. This threw her over the edge, her body going completely rigid as she cried out at the top of her lungs. Chloe now collapsed on top of Beca, pushing the brunette onto her back and causing Aubrey's fingers to slide out of her center. She grunted at the loss of contact, but before she could complain further, Chloe descended, lips swiftly attaching to her center. The DJ expelled a heavy breath and a grunt, Aubrey collapsing beside her. Beca needed more contact though as she gnawed on her lip. She wrapped her hand underneath Aubrey's neck, pulling her closer and fusing their lips together. Each placed a hand on the other's chest, fondling and grabbing roughly. Chloe slid her tongue along the length of the DJ before taking her into her mouth once more. Aubrey caught Beca's moan in her own mouth, squeezing her breast tighter in the process. As Beca edged closer, Chloe slammed two fingers into her heat. She screamed, biting down on Aubrey's lip and clawing at her back. A few quick pumps, and her body went taut, tremors rolling through her feverishly. Chloe did not retreat until the DJ's body went limp above her.

Once each woman had descended from their high, the only sound being heavy breathing, Aubrey curled into the brunette's side while Chloe settled between her legs with her head on Beca's abdomen as she traced random patterns on the girl's hip.

"Wow," the DJ breathed.

"How's that for the first time?" Aubrey smirked against the pale skin of her neck.

"I think we did aca - awesome," Chloe chirped.

"Ugh, please don't 'aca' up our sex life, Beale," Beca groaned, running fingers through a snickering Aubrey's hair. "I'd like to start my bedroom reputation as a badass."

The blonde scoffed. "As if you need to impress us."

"Who said anything about-"

"I'd think twice before finishing that sentence, Mitchell."

"Right."

Aubrey looked up, placing a light kiss on the brunette's chin. "That's what I thought."

Beca leaned down to press her lips to Aubrey's, placing her fingers under her chin, but as she did, there was a loud banging on the front door that made the girls jump.

"Jesus, what time is it?" Aubrey asked.

"Only six," Chloe sighed lazily as she rolled off of Beca.

"Who knows that we're home?"

Both Chloe and Beca shrugged now, the brunette sitting up and Chloe sliding off of the bed to retrieve clothes.

"It's probably just Stace or Amy," Beca huffed.

"Will you get that, Becs, please?" Aubrey asked.

"Ugh, why do we have to answer?" she groaned.

"Because it's polite, and we have to start somewhere with this unveiling. Now go."

"Yeah."

Beca pulled on her tanktop and jeans then pecked each of her girlfriends on the cheek before slumping out of the room and through the hall. When she reached the front door, she yanked it open reluctantly. Her eyes snapped wide open when she registered the visitor, immediately feeling self - conscious and hoping she didn't look like she had just indulged in sex.

"M-mom, what are you - what - how-"

"I ran into Stacie on the way in, and she said she didn't know if you were back by now, but if you were, you would probably be here," Dani chimed. "Come here, Becs!"

The woman, who only had a few inches on Beca with wavy brown hair and dazzling blue eyes just slightly lighter than her daughter's, now scooped up the DJ in a warm embrace. Beca's apprehension fell away as she wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Hey, Mom," she breathed.

"Hey, Baby," the woman replied as they parted. "Oh, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"Now, where are the girls? Are they here?"

"Uh, yeah, they, uh, let me check on them."

Beca patted her mom's arm before turning and scurrying down the hall. Now, her mother had specifically warned her of this, but Beca had not truly believed that Dani would come into Barden completely unannounced. There would have been at least a one - hour notice any other time, but this was new. Regardless, the DJ knew that she wouldn't be any less nervous about it. Although, she probably should have mentioned the possibility to Chloe and Aubrey.

"Hey," Beca mumbled as she entered the room just as Chloe and Aubrey were walking out.

"Hey, who is it?" Aubrey questioned, running a hand through her hair.

"Uh, well, I - it's - it's my mom."

"What!" both girls croaked, eyes bulging.

"She - well, she dropped in for a visit, and - she's - here. Now."

"How did she know where we-"

"Stacie."

"Oh my God, your mom is here, Beca!" Chloe squeaked.

"I know, Chloe!" Beca shot back, wringing her hands.

"Okay," Aubrey now sighed, gaining her composure with a deep breath. "It's fine."

"Bree, we just had sex."

"Yes, but it isn't all that obvious. Now, come on."

Beca huffed, and each of her girlfriends pressed a soft kiss to her temples before she led them back down the hall to the foyer where Dani now stood. The woman beamed as they approached setting her purse down on the table.

"Well, if it isn't Chloe and Aubrey in the flesh," she said. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you formally. I think we only got around to names at the ICCA finals."

"Yes, Dani, it's nice to see you again," Aubrey greeted, and the woman hugged her.

"Hi, Dani," Chloe said as Dani turned and embraced her as well.

"Oh, it's so nice to see you girls. Are you taking care of this one here? Keeping her out of trouble? Preferably in a cage?"

The girls giggled as Beca scowled at them.

"Something like that," Aubrey returned.

"Great. How are the school years going?"

"Very well. Grad school is a task all its own no matter the major, but we're surviving."

"Oh, that's so wonderful. So, I'm in town for a couple of days, and I really wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"What fuss?" Aubrey asked, casting a knowing look at Beca.

"Oh, Becs talks you both up like it's her job."

"Oh, really?"

"Okay, stop," Beca warned.

"Well, how would you girls like to go out for some dinner?" Dani went on. "My treat."

Beca went to contest, but Chloe and Aubrey answered first. "Of course!"

"Great! I'm going to stop by my hotel to freshen up, and I'll meet you back here in an hour."

"Okay!"

Forty - five minutes later, Beca was pacing the living room while she waited for her girlfriends to finish getting dressed. She made a mental note to herself never to shower with her girls while under a time limit. Luckily, Beca didn't take as long to get ready seeing as she didn't feel the need to impress her mother with casual attire. There was a downside to this however. Now, she had more time to panic about the entire thing. Yes, telling Aaron Posen had been unnerving, but in the end, she didn't even have to tell him. In fact, they really didn't have to _tell _the Beales or the Posens. Their parents knew before they did. This was different. Beca had to ponder the options of telling Dani on her own or doing so with Chloe and Aubrey present. Now, either way, Beca knew that her mother would never say anything vile, but she wanted the woman's honest and genuine opinion. Having the blonde and redhead present may pressure Dani into artificial acceptance. Nonetheless, the DJ decided that she wanted at least a bit of time with her mother, so she didn't want to spring it on her right away and make things awkward. Therefore, she tucked the idea away and headed down the hall to check on the girls.

"You almost done?" she called into the bedroom.

"Yes!" they replied simultaneously.

Chloe now came out of the bathroom, pulling her shirt off of its hanger. "You okay, Becs?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Beca returned.

"Hey, don't be nervous. This will be fun."

"No, I know. I -"

"Did you want to tell her?"

"We don't have to rush into it, Becs," Aubrey now injected from the bathroom. "Honestly, we probably wouldn't have told our parents had they not figured it out first."

"Yeah, I know," Beca huffed. "I get it, but - I would like to think that my mother is the type of woman who would embrace this.

"Beca, it's no problem. We get it. I mean, it may have been easy for you to face my father, but for me, it was a bit harder. Your mother loves you, and she's always been very supportive of you, so you're afraid that this will be the one thing that she won't approve of. You're afraid of losing that support."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm not really worried about rejection here per say. I just - I don't know if she'll completely understand it, you know. I also don't know if - I mean, this may be something I should handle on my own first, but - I don't know."

"Well, let's do a test run at dinner, and we'll go from there, okay?"

"Okay. Yeah."

Chloe now stepped over to the DJ, taking Beca's chin in her fingers. "Hey, chin up, champ. Everything is going to work out."

Beca smiled, leaning up to peck her nose. "I know."

Once Dani returned, the group decided on a Chinese restaurant just up the street, a frequented spot of the triple. Once they had ordered drinks, Dani fell into easy conversation with the two former Bellas to Beca's relief.

"So you're studying law, Aubrey?" she asked once their drinks had arrived.

"Uh, yes," Aubrey replied, "_but _I've actually been considering pursuing my MBA."

Beca beamed now. It was true. Ever since Aaron Posen had assured Aubrey that she didn't have to follow in his footsteps to appease him, she had been contemplating other venues.

"Oh, well that is astounding," Dani smiled. "What about you, Chloe?"

"I'm going to be a pediatrician," Chloe returned brightly.

"Wow, you two are in fact amazing. Beca did you no justice."

"It wasn't my intention," Beca assured her. "I wouldn't be able to no matter what I said."

"Well, you aren't as grumpy as you used to be, I'll say that."

"Gee, thanks, Mom."

"So have you two considered where you'll be going after you graduate?"

"Not as of yet," Aubrey returned after a brief pause. "We're keeping our options open. We still have a couple more years."

"What persuaded you to stay at Barden for grad school?"

"Would you believe us if we said Beca?"

The three women laughed as Beca ducked her head. "I can't be sure if I could believe that."

"Well, Barden is a great school, and we felt comfortable here, so we decided it was best if we stayed put."

"Plus, she had to play puppet master with the new Bella captain," Beca smirked, earning a smack on the arm from Aubrey. "What? It's true."

"Oh, I'm sure that you appreciate it," Dani replied. "You need someone to spark you every once in awhile, you know."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right."

It was then that Beca looked over at Aubrey with a fond smile, the blonde returning it. Dani was not new to that look, a look full of unadulterated love and adoration. She could not help but smile as well, and she wondered if there had been any further developments since the last time she and Beca had spoken. As much as she wanted to inquire however, she knew that Beca was never one to handle being put on the spot well. Therefore, she refrained for the time being.

Conversation continued lightly, Dani truly enjoying the company and finding out that Beca had indeed downplayed how unbelievably charming the two women were. She also noticed that those fond looks were not only designated for Aubrey but for Chloe as well. When their food arrived, they continued to discuss art, which Aubrey knew a hell of a lot more about than Beca had been led to believe, and music, which Chloe and Dani were thoroughly connected in terms of taste. As the minutes passed, Beca gradually relaxed, not feeling so trapped in the event anymore. At one point, Aubrey and Chloe excused themselves to use the restroom, and Beca knew what would come next. As projected, the moment they were out of earshot, Dani leaned over the table.

"Spill," she deadpanned, and Beca nearly choked on her drink.

"Uh, what?" she choked out.

"Spill the goods."

"Wha - Mom, what are you-"

"Beca, I am your mother. I can read you like a book _cover_, okay? Which one is it?"

"Mom, I don't-"

"Beca."

"Mom. Please, I just - it isn't - it's not what you think."

"And how do you know what I think?"

"Well, what do you think?"

Dani huffed now. "Becs, tell me. I asked you about this, and you said-"

"That was before."

The elder smirked now. "Before..."

"Before we - well..."

Beca knew that she had been cornered, but although she was nervous, she felt obligated to tell her mother the truth before the girls returned. She berated herself for believing that her mother was any less talented at reading them than JJ and Maura were, and she should have known better. Either way, now was the time to come clean with her mother and get it over with.

"Okay, Mom." Beca leaned forward as well. "Look, I need you to - keep an open mind about this, okay? It isn't - it's not easy to say, and I honestly didn't plan on saying it, but apparently we're not as subtle as we think, so."

"Go on."

"Well, I - you see, Aubrey and Chloe and I are - well, we're together."

Dani quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean by 'together'?"

"We're in a relationship."

"All three of you?"

"Yes."

"With - each other?"

"Yes."

"Is it like - polygamy, or-"

"Polyamorous, but no."

"So you just have two girlfriends, and - they share you?"

"No, Mom, we- all three of us are together, you see. Aubrey's with me _and _Chloe."

"So, Aubrey and Chloe are - together as well?"

"Yes."

"And -" She paused a moment now to process the initial information. "Did they tell their families?"

"Well, the funny thing is that their families kind of figured it out before we did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, they could see it. They - could read us, like you. Maura, Chloe's mom, gave us a bunch of information about how these types of relationships are, how they usually work."

"So, you needed a blueprint in order for it to work?"

"Well, no, I mean, it's like any other relationship, and-"

"No, Becs, it isn't. Any other relationship has two people in it."

"Mom, that's like saying any other relationship has a man and a woman in it."

Dani froze once more, eying her daughter. "Touche."

"Mom, I love them, okay?"

"And they love you? In that way? Both of them?"

"Ma, they're no different now than they were an hour ago, and I know you saw it. They take care of me. They - they didn't just stay at Barden for the school, okay? Aubrey was being honest. They turned down offers from Georgetown and - and Yale to stay here, with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. This is serious. It's real. We only needed information because Bree likes information. She needs it. She's - pragmatic, and she needs stuff like that, you know. Other than that, I mean, we always knew, and their families kind of pushed us towards it when we were too afraid to."

"And you're sure about this, Beca?"

"Yes. I - it was a rough two weeks, Mom, trust me. We all faced our fears and feelings and everything in between before we made the decision. We talked through every part and piece. There was a lot of strife before we got to this point. Believe me when I say we took the time to iron it all out before we took this step, but in the end, we're nothing without each other, all three of us. It only works with all three, not just two. Chloe and I tried, and I even tried with Aubrey for all of a minute, but - it doesn't. There are three pieces, and they're all vital."

Dani took another moment to soak it all up, her eyes glazed over. Beca waited patiently, fiddling with her glass, eyes on the table before her. Moments later, Dani's hand reached out to rest atop the DJ's forearm, and Beca looked up to find her mother smiling warmly at her.

"You're a lot braver than I ever expected," she breathed.

"Gee, thanks, Mom," Beca smirked.

Dani giggled. "I'm serious, Becs. It takes a lot of courage to test this thing out, but it takes even more courage to wait and draw it out first. I think that they're wonderful. I really do, but I only want to make sure that you don't end up getting hurt."

"No, they're not like that, Mom, I promise you."

"Well, they must be something special. I definitely would have ditched you for Georgetown." Beca scowled as she chortled. "I'm kidding, Honey. No, I'm happy for you. I mean, it - it's quite the bomb to drop, but once I wrap my head around it, I'm sure it'll make more sense. I just -what about - do you get jealous?"

"Trust me. That was Aubrey's number one question, but - no. We don't. That's the thing. That's how I knew I guess. I wanted to kill Aubrey's ex - boyfriend all vacation, but when she was with Chloe or close to her, even before we went to Virginia, it never bothered me. It always - made me feel at home I guess."

"Wow."

"What?"

"You just- you amaze me."

"How?"

"You're just - so smart, so compassionate, and you always tried to act as if nothing mattered to you, but - these girls have definitely changed you, for the better."

Beca smiled now. "Yeah, they have."

"Have you told your father yet?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Yeah. He still has some brown - nosing to do."

Aubrey and Chloe now returned to the table, taking their seats on either side of Beca. Dani now gave them a pointed look, and Aubrey was the first to notice it. She froze, and Beca smirked, grabbing her girlfriends' hands.

"So," Dani sighed, swishing around her lemonade. "You two girls have laid claim on my little girl now then?"

"Really, Mom?" Beca groaned. "You make it sound like a cult or a coven or something."

"Oh, it isn't far off."

"Well, I - we can assure you, Mrs. Abram-"

"Dani. This doesn't change our first - name basis, Aubrey."

"Dani," Aubrey corrected herself with a small smile. "We love Beca very much, and we plan to take the utmost care of her. We'll keep her focused and on track."

"But will you protect her heart? That is the only thing I'm worried about here."

Beca rolled her eyes at her mother's tactics, but her girlfriends seemed riddled. "Yes, we most certainly will. It's our most valuable possession, and we would never do anything to hurt her."

"She's right," Chloe chimed in. "Beca means the world to us."

"And you two have every intention of being committed to this?" Dani went on. "I mean, you won't just leave her when you're done with school or dub this some experiment?"

"No, ma'am. We - Beca is our other piece. It could never work without her."

"It was her that brought us together," Aubrey added. "All three of us. I never would have been strong enough to pursue love had I not met her, not even for Chloe. We need her."

Dani scrutinized the two for a moment, neither breaking eye contact with her. Beca waited patiently for her mother's tough - girl act to subside, knowing very well that the woman had already made up her mind on the matter. She would adjust accordingly in time, and that was all that the DJ could ask for. At last, Dani broke out into a wide grin.

"Well then, I give you three my blessing, but I guarantee that if there is a problem, I have no problem dropping in for another surprise visit," she stated. "I know where you live, and I may be small, but I guarantee that I can handle you both as well as Beca can."

Aubrey and Chloe both returned the smile albeit nervously. "Got it."

* * *

Beca had been correct in predicting her father's reaction. When he had invited her and the girls to dinner the night following her mother's departure, she had decided to just break the news and get it over with prior to the meal, on her own. It was simple enough. She laid it down bluntly, in simplest terms, and although he had fidgeted from the moment she said it, he forced a smile and some form of congratulations. He had always liked Chloe and Aubrey, so that wasn't his issue. It was the shocking arrangement itself that had gotten him, but Beca didn't care much about it. She was happy, and she was only glad that he didn't freak out. A more substantial reaction however took place a week later, and it was by far the best.

Beca, Chloe and Aubrey sat with narrowed eyes as each and every Bella handed a twenty - dollar bill to a giddy Amy. They all stood in the practice hall shortly after Beca had spilled the news about the three dating. She had not meant to disclose it so quickly, but Stacie and Amy were on their A - game today with the teasing, and they were nowhere near letting up without some sort of answer. At that point, it had just come spewing out.

"What did I tell you?" Amy chuckled, thrusting a fist in the air.

"Really, guys?" Beca huffed. "You were betting on this?"

"Beca, the sexual tension has been suffocating all of us for a hell of a long time," Stacie assured her. "We've been betting on it for months, even years now."

"It's true, Short Stack," Amy said.

"Yeah, the only difference is that the rest of us didn't expect all three of you," Ashley sighed, handing Amy her money.

"Where did you come from?" the Aussie questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"Seriously? I've been here the whole time."

"Okay, okay," Beca cut in. "So you've been betting on us." She now smirked. "What were the other options?"

"Well, Jessica, Denise, Lily and I were betting on you and Chloe because you know," Ashley shrugged. "Chloe gets what she wants."

"And the rest of us sans Amy were betting on you and Bree," Stacie replied, "because let's face it. You bit each other's heads off for nearly a year. Eventually, you were going to tear each other's clothes off and call it love."

"I just figured that Short Stack was the generous type, and Gingah could definitely handle both of them better than anybody, and Chloe's just your kryptonite, both of you. Aubrey? Aubrey could probably wrestle just as many crocs as me, so I figured that she could handle you two wild dingoes."

"Did you just call them bitches?"

"What?"

"Point being! Amy, you owe us half of that," Aubrey now asserted.

"What!" Amy shrieked. "Why!"

"Because we're the ones who got it for you!" Beca pointed out. "You get to pay for our first date."

"First date? Where are you going? South Beach?"

"No, but I'm charging interest, so hand it over."

"Ugh!" Amy reluctantly slapped a wad of cash in Beca's awaiting hand. "At last bring me back a piece of cheesecake."

"Will do," Beca returned smugly. "Now, cardio!"

"What! Why!"

"Because you were all responsible for keeping CR from gambling! Now go!"


	13. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**_A/N: Okay so...this should be it, I believe. I have Against All Odds to finish, and then hopefully another sequel on the way. I've started writing "The Fall of Olympus" sequel, but I've been drawing out the other two, so depending on the vote there, one of them should show up. Aside from that though, here we go._**

**_And if you want to vote on which sequels, you can put it in a review or cast it in my ask box on Tumblr where I'm posting the official results after each vote. once again, it's between:_**

**_The Fall of Olympus - 5 votes right now_**

**_Last Call - 2 votes right now_**

**_Thick As Thieves - 2 vote right now_**

* * *

"There it is, Baby! Home run! Let's go!"

"I can't even yell at you for shouting today when everyone else is."

"Huh? What was that, Bree? I can't hear you over all of the yelling!"

"Uh huh, sure!"

"Oh, I know this one! Home run! He gets to run all the way home right!"

"Yes, Chlo, good job."

"I remembered it. You told me last time, and he's the cleanup hitter in the four slot, right?"

"That's right, Babe!"

"See! I listen when you explain things to me!"

"Yeah, the fourth or fifth time."

Beca smirked as she settled back into her seat between her girlfriends. The DJ had been restless all night as excited as she was for this event. She had been the first one awake the next morning of course, making french toast and coffee before showering and getting decked out in her attire. She had also surprised her girls with Giants jerseys of their own, grey with orange trim like hers. Both had been elated at the thought, still shocked that Beca had insisted they accompany her to the baseball game rather than Stacie or Amy or CR or Jesse and Benji. They would not complain however, and even Aubrey had secretly been watching spring training games anywhere that she could catch one. She had also thoroughly researched the sport for a better grasp on it as a whole, and it was quite intriguing. She had dissected the science of it and could now fully break it down for her own benefit. All in all, she just loved seeing that childish glint in her badass DJ's eyes.

"Let's go, Freak!" Beca shouted moments later.

"Beca!" Chloe gasped. "Why must you be so rude! You don't have to call him names to-"

"Babe, that's his nickname. The pitcher, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! The one that throws the ball from the hill."

"That's right."

"And...the first base is Buster, right?"

"That's right."

"And...the second one is Scutaro."

Beca huffed. "Yes."

"And third is - Panda?"

"Yeah, Chlo."

"Chloe, you know the lineup," Aubrey now snapped. "You recited it twice in the car. Stop trying to kiss ass and impress her. She's already your girlfriend."

"Oh, yeah!" Chloe chirped, resting her head on Beca's shoulder.

She regretted the action seconds later when Beca jumped up, tossing her off as she celebrated a strikeout with the other fans surrounding them in the visitors section of Atlanta's field. The Giants were up 5-1 in the bottom of the seventh, and they were playing very well on the road. As predicted, Chloe had been either asking questions or innocently demonstrating her newfound knowledge on the team all game while Aubrey tried to keep it classy, refraining from jumping up and down with the other fans despite her growing enjoyment of the sport.

"He's gotta be up like double - digit strikeouts now," Beca huffed as she sat down.

"Out of the twenty one outs thus far, twelve have come in the form of strikeouts on either the change up or the knuckleball," Aubrey answered, shocking Beca completely. "Five have been fly balls due to Atlanta's six, eight and nine hitters repetitively getting underneath the pitch, usually said change up, and the other four have come on infield plays, including a double play on a bunt by Murphy that failed to get Clarence home after the Johnson score."

Beca and Chloe gawked unabashedly at their girlfriend, the brunette's soda dribbling down her chin. Aubrey only now tore her eyes from the field below to look at them.

"What?"

"Damn, Bree," Beca breathed before Chloe added on.

"Beca changed you."

"How did you know all that?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I did a bit of research over the past few - weeks."

"Yes, because you always have to be studying something."

"I was just trying to lighten your workload. I didn't want you answering my questions on top of Chloe's questions."

"Hey!" Chloe shot back, pouting.

Beca chuckled, kissing the redhead softly on the nose as Aubrey smirked.

"It's okay, Red," Beca assured her. "I don't mind at all."

"Oh, don't baby her," Aubrey scoffed.

Beca turned to her now with a smirk, pecking her cheek. "Don't be so jealous, Bree."

"Please. We all know I don't get jealous."

The DJ leaned in further, lips brushing her ear. "Don't worry, Princess. I think your statistical narration is very sexy, and I plan to reward you for your overachievements later on."

The blonde shivered at the words husked into her ear. "You're - insatiable."

"And you're irresistible, so where does that leave us?"

She rolled her eyes, trying to maintain composure. "You - you're missing the game, Mitchell."

Beca only smiled smugly, turning back to the field. When the man selling candy apples came by, she immediately jumped up, grabbing one for Chloe and a caramel apple covered in peanuts for Aubrey. The two women smiled at her, fascinated that she had remembered their favored treat after only one stint at the carnival. Aubrey was still amazed at just how well their jerseys fit, Beca's more so. She had been teasing the DJ about the kids' size for months now, but it was fit very well to her tiny body. She had worn it for every single game that season, and the only thing she wore more frequently was her pair of chunky headphones Chloe had given her. Getting it on her was easy. Taking it off and washing it? Not so much.

It had been an eventful five months for the women, as a trio as well as individually. Beca had been swamped with Bellas rehearsals and performances, but it had all paid off in an ICCA finals win (with Beales and Posens alike present). She had also been slaving over her new software, creating some edgy yet impressive new instrumentals, her own original music that was outrageously amazing. Apart from that, Aubrey and Chloe had survived their first year of grad school with flying colors, and the blonde was beginning to enjoy school as much as Chloe. That may or may not have been in Beca's favor going by just how frequently Chloe talked her ear off about school. On top of that, Aubrey's relationship with her father was gradually solidifying itself over Sunday phone calls, countless emails and now even text messages.

As a trio, the girls had steadily slipped into commonplace society, and Aubrey had even dragged them off to a few meetings with a group in Barden that specialized in polyamorous relationships. Needless to say, they didn't frequent it, but it helped at the start of the relationship. The Bellas knew, the Trebles knew, and their parents knew, so that was really all that mattered in the end. None of them were all too concerned with the bewildered looks shot their way when they ventured somewhere hand in hand...in hand.

"I will never understand how you eat so much," Aubrey huffed.

"I know, Babe, you tell me all the time," Beca retorted, rolling her eyes.

"You're like a garbage disposal," Chloe chipped in with a megawatt grin.

"Gee, thanks, Chlo. I think you're beautiful too."

"I never said you weren't gorgeous, silly. Just - internally."

"Right, of course. I don't know. I just - I'm always hungry, but I never gain anything."

"You wanna know what I learned about metabolism in-"

"Nope, game's on!"

"No, it isn't!"

"It is...now."

"Oh, you are such a jerk."

"I love you too."

"That isn't what I said. I-"

"Come on, Panda! Smack it out!"

"He has the cutest name!"

Beca expelled a heavy breath. "Chlo, Panda is _not _cute. He's king of the badasses."

"Then maybe they should call him king instead of Panda. I mean, what do you expect when-"

She was interrupted by the smack of the bat against the ball and the roars of the crowd. Aubrey bumped Beca's shoulder now as they stood up, and it was then that they saw the ball coming right towards them. Beca jumped up onto the chair, but she knew she would never be tall enough to grab it over the people behind her. As if reading her mind, Aubrey and Chloe jumped on their chairs and hoisted their tiny girlfriend in the air by the waist just in time for her to catch the home run ball. The cameras were now focused on the three as the fans around them congratulated Beca, the DJ lofting the ball in the air triumphantly. They at last settled down once Panda rounded all of the bases and reached home.

"Another perk of having _two _tall girlfriends," Beca smirked, patting their hands.

"So _that's _why you invited us," Aubrey now sighed, feigning hurt.

"Oh, please, Stacie could have caught that herself." Both elders smacked her arms as she chuckled. "Seriously though, I wanted my girls here with me. It wouldn't be the same, but that was the first home run ball I've ever caught, and it means a million times more now."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well, glad we could be of service."

Beca pecked each of their cheeks. "You're both amazing, and I love you."

"We love you too."

After the game and a sweet Giants win, Beca and her girlfriends ventured out of the field towards the parking lot. The DJ appeared as an overly joyed toddler at this point, bouncing around and recounting the entire game with a dopey grin that Aubrey and Chloe knew was as rare as they came.

"So why was your grandfather a Giants fan?" Aubrey asked once they were free of the hordes.

"Well, my great grandfather was a fanatic, and in his day, they _were _the New York Giants. They moved to Frisco in 1957, but he kept his loyalty. He caught so many foul balls and a couple of homers there in New York _and _at some games in California, and he gave them to my grandpa. They played at Candlestick Park like the Niners. Willie Mays was Grandpa's favorite, and he just always held that love. Plus, he always said he was 'much too classy to be a Yankee'."

Aubrey smiled. "And he just passed it on to you?"

"Yup. When we get to New York next week, I'll show you his old den. My grandma never let anyone mess with it. All of his memorabilia is still up. He has ticket stubs from as far back as the forties, the ones my great grandfather left him. It's amazing. Oh, and he even has a bat signed by the entire 1954 World Series team. It was their last title before moving to California, and the last one they would have until 2010. We went to two games for that one, and we got a ball signed by a few guys." The two taller women smiled at her fondly, and she returned it. "Thanks, for coming with me. I mean, I know you probably could have found something more fun to do on a Tuesday than come with me, especially with your internships coming up next month, but I appreciate you making time for me, but don't think you always have to because I know-"

"Beca," both women now said to halt her rant.

"Huh?"

Each grabbed her hand, pressing their lips to her temple.

"We love spending time with you," Aubrey assured her, "and we were honored that you asked us to come with you."

"Well, why wouldn't I? I mean, I would have missed you like crazy if I hadn't. I'm _going _to miss you come July."

"It'll only be two weeks, Babe," Chloe assured her.

"Yeah, but you'll be _so _far. Bree will be all the way in DC, and you'll be in Baltimore. Even with me staying in New York, it's far. Further than this at least."

"It'll be over before you know it, and besides. You'll be so busy with music and helping your mom in the studio that you won't even notice."

"I guess so."

"Becs, you know that we love you though, right?"

"Yeah, I know, and I'm not worried about any of that. I know you're coming back to me."

"That's right," Aubrey nodded. "We are because this is where we belong. With you."

"Damn right." The two giggled, pinching their DJ's cheeks before she swatted their hands away. "Okay, that's enough. There's no need for all that."

"Oh, but why?" Chloe whined. "You're just so cute that I-"

"Watch it, Beale!"

Chloe and Aubrey giggled again, taking their girlfriend's hand.

"We love you, Becs," Aubrey went on. "Yeah, it's going to be rough without each other, but it'll go by in a flash. We'll have Skype dates and Snap chats and-"

"Sext messages?" Beca grinned cheekily as Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Oh, totes!" Chloe answered.

"You two are insatiable."

"Hell yeah, we're sensational!" both replied, and Aubrey couldn't help but grin.

"Crazy."

"We love you too, Bree."


End file.
